


Key of the Ierne

by MamaJuju, RT (Seven_Sisters), Seven_Sisters



Category: Original Work
Genre: Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 47,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaJuju/pseuds/MamaJuju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Sisters/pseuds/RT, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Sisters/pseuds/Seven_Sisters





	1. Chapter 1

"This island is known among the Druids as Shetlin. It is a gateway to the gods, and there is a reason why it is taboo to all who call themselves Tamane. This is the land of the dead, those we call Nherine – shadow people. Few who venture here leave alive and none do so who arrive uninvited. It is only my presence that protects you.

"Even so, you are well-advised to keep your wits about you. We are in the domain of Ankus, brother of Tarani and consort of Smegos. He rules over this place with an unsympathetic eye to any who enter. It does not matter to him if he comes to you or you come to him. You must be on your guard at all times lest he claims you for his own.

"It is Ankus that we seek. We've entered his domain to learn which of you, if any, is worthy of earning the title of Druid. You will not leave here without sacrifice; one made at the risk of your life. Not even I can protect you from that. Take care children and tread lightly on this deadly ground."

Iain paused to observe the others. The jerky was laced with a potent psychedelic, and their eyes were becoming glassy. They began to sway to their internal rhythms, visions dancing before them just out of reach. He continued, distracting them with his voice as he waited for the drug to reach its peak intensity.

_Before the Tamane, before the Gods, fearsome Giants roamed the Earth. They were fair as the Sun and dark as the Night, and they desired, above all else, that which their brothers possessed._

_They occupied the land and chased the clouds. They hid beneath the seas. They ventured to the stars and harnessed the power of the Sun. There was no place they could not travel, and nothing they would not do. These were the Ancient Ones – The Ones Who Came Before._

_They committed acts of great towards one another. No barbarity was beneath them, no atrocity they would shun. In the end, suffering was their only reward._

_They stared into their hearts and knew that they could not continue as they had. Only death and despair awaited them, and so they brought forth a Council of Elders and commanded them: save us from ourselves._  

_In fear of their extinction, they created Taumi in whom they gave great power. Taumi had a council of seven advisers drawn from amongst her creators. They were to rule Taumi, but she saw the evil in their hearts and killed them, dispersing their ashes across seven rivers._

_Taumi grieved over the death of her advisers and in time killed herself in penance. From her bones arose Tama and from her blood Utami. Utami is the enemy of Tama and they wage constant war._

Iain spoke rhythmically as he related the creation myth of the Tamane. He waited as his words insinuated themselves into the minds of his companions. He decided it was time to proceed once they were deep into their fantasies.

He reached into the pouch that had contained the jerky and removed a small, metallic syringe. He inserted the needle into a small vial and pulled the plunger, then lifted the syringe and squeezed out a small amount of fluid to remove the trapped air. He approached Ailis and tapped the inside of her elbow then carefully injected the contents of the syringe into her vein. He watched her eyes as it worked its way into her nervous system, waiting until he was satisfied it was taking effect.

He removed one final item from his pouch, snapping a glass vial beneath each of their noses and releasing a gas that would counteract the mind-altering drug in their systems. It was harmless enough, but the longer one was under its influence, the worse the headache the next day. There was no need to punish anyone more than necessary.

His companions fell asleep around the fire, and he let them sleep where they lay. It was a warm night, and there were few dangers on the island, his earlier warnings notwithstanding. He watched as Ailis breathed deeply. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her. The next few days were the most difficult as the nano-machines in her bloodstream embedded themselves into her central nervous system.

He walked into the wood and buried the syringe, vial, and snifter packs. It wouldn't do for his companions to learn of their existence. He returned to the fire then sought out the comm channel in his brain.

_It's done, Ma. You will be able to communicate with Ailis in a few weeks._

A female voice answered him. _"Thank you, Iain. You've done well. Sleep now. I'll keep watch over your charges."_


	2. Chapter 2

Iain walked along a stone path and stopped before a small structure. He rapped the wooden planks of the door with his staff and waited until a diminutive woman opened it and looked up. "Yes, Druid?" she asked nervously. "What business do you have with the likes of us? Have we violated a taboo?" Her worry deepened the creases in her face, aging her as she stood. Iain was used to this sort of treatment. He and the other Overseers were revered and feared in equal measure by the Tamane.

"No, daughter. You've committed no offense. I've come to speak with you and your husband. It's about Ailis."

The old woman paused briefly as if to bar him entry, then stepped back and beckoned Iain into her home. She scrambled to offer him a drink which he accepted, then waited as she fetched her husband from the garden in the back. They returned a few minutes later, and Iain reluctantly held forth his hands to bless them. The man had been cleaning their barn of manure and frankly, he stunk. He placed his hands on their heads and spoke.

> _May Tarani watch over and keep you. May the blessings of Nodden be upon you. May Eogan light your way by day and Salmus by night. May Ankus forget your home as he travels about, and may you and yours be preserved in perpetuity."_

There, that was done. The couple smiled at Iain and offered him the best seat in the room.  Iain returned their smile, then turned to the matter at hand.

"Your granddaughter. Is she here?" They greeted the question with downcast eyes. They glanced at each other then looked away – anywhere but at their visitor. He waited a short time, then repeated the question. "Ailis. Is she here?"

The old man nodded reluctantly, then gestured with his eyes to the back door. "She's in the garden, attending to the weeds. We can't do without her, our dear Ailis. We'd be lost if anything were to happen to her." Iain ignored the old man's pleas. Ma had made it clear that Ailis was to become an Overseer. It wasn't his place to argue, and neither was it theirs. "Fetch her for me," he instructed. "We must speak."

The old man fidgeted for several seconds then stood, resigned to the inevitable. He returned a few minutes later, Ailis following behind him.  She looked at her grandfather then scowled at Iain.

"Why are you here, sorcerer? Have you come to frighten these two with your hocus pocus? Is that how your kind amuse yourselves?"

Iain sighed quietly to himself and patiently addressed her. He'd expected this. "I'm here for you, Ailis. I have spoken with Cayden – the signs are clear: the time of choosing has arrived. Cayden has selected two potentials from among the Ierne. You and Lochie are the Albione that I have chosen."

Ailis looked at her grandparents as if expecting them to say something, but they remained mute. She threw up her hands in exasperation and turned back to Iain.

"I don't care about your 'signs' or your 'choosing' or any of that crap. I have no desire to join your cult. My place is here, with them." Her eyes softened as she turned to her grandparents. "I'm all they have left since …" Her voice trailed off for a second, then she turned to glare at Iain once again. "Ever since my parents died," she continued as if answering a challenge. "I am the only one who looks after them. I'm not going."

Iain remained silent. He knew the truth behind her words. They didn't need Ailis nearly as much as she needed them. The death of her parents several years ago had devastated the young woman, and she'd latched on to her grandparents for emotional support. She'd thrown herself into the task of caring for them as a way to channel her grief. Ailis took a breath, no doubt to unleash several choice words, but her grandfather stopped her.

"Ailis, no. You must go. It is our way. You were conceived during an eclipse – we knew this day was coming. Do not shame us."

Ailis was not ready to let the issue drop, but Iain wasn't in the mood to hear it. Taking the old man's cue, he turned to the young woman and spoke, cutting her off. "I'll arrive with the next new moon. Be ready." He turned to her grandparents and bowed, grateful to return to the fresh air, then left, her eyes boring into the back of his head. They'd no doubt continue to argue with the headstrong woman, but he knew that in the end, she'd relent. She was, after all, a child of Tama. She'd have no choice.

* * *

"Shayuch! Enough!" Iain smacked the boisterous redhead with his staff. "We're approaching our destination. Now be still, or you'll summon one of Ankus' minions."

The passengers looked ahead as their barge moved, seemingly under its own power, toward an intimidating fog bank. Ailis eyed the old Druid suspiciously as he stood at the rear. He rested his staff on the deck, peering intently forward. She had no answer for how the barge moved through the water or how it was the chop subsided as they approached. It was an impressive trick, she had to admit, but she knew there was an explanation and she was determined to find it.

They entered the mist, and each became immersed in their private worlds, their barge mates little more than vague shapes. The thick fog swallowed them, and even Ailis felt trepidation at what awaited them. Their destination was taboo; the few who dared travel to the northern islands without permission never returned. Never. It was the land of the Nherine, the shadow people. No matter how rational Ailis tried to be, this scared her more than she cared to admit.

They continued forward when Caome suddenly spoke with a startled voice. "I hear it! Ankus calls ..."

Iain stood silently as the others strained to hear what Caome had heard. They failed, the only sound the cries of distant gulls. Caome turned to Iain and spoke to the shadowy figure. "I heard it, Iain. I swear – it was ..."

Iain cut her off. "Silence, child! We enter the land of the Nherine – be careful how you speak. You may bring their wrath down upon your head. It is best not to name what you do not understand. I do not wish to carry you back in a funeral shroud."

They continued forward in silence, the mist clinging to them like a wet blanket when the barge suddenly emerged into the light. A bright summer sun assaulted their eyes, causing them to blink and raise their hands for shade. The fog bank extended to either side around the land ahead of them, reminding Ailis of the stone walls that surrounded the Albione farms.

The barge continued forward towards lands few of the Tamane had ever seen. It slid silently past outlying islands, large fingers of basaltic rock jutting abruptly above the waters as waves crashed relentlessly against them. Seabirds could be heard arguing over territory, and large marine mammals rested on the lower rocks, sunning themselves. One unusually large male looked up then slipped into the water, approaching them. Iain eyed the beast as it investigated this strange creature that floated silently through the choppy waters. It eventually returned to its harem, its curiosity satisfied.

They passed several more minor islands before coming to rest beside a flat outcropping of rock jutting into the sea. The barge became still as if it were part of the land itself, and they climbed ashore. Iain turned and pointed his staff at the barge. The others watched with wide eyes as it moved out of the water and settled onto solid ground. Ailis sputtered to herself. She saw it but remained stubborn, refusing to believe it.

Iain built a fire pit as the others collected firewood. They placed the wood in the center of the stone circle and added kindling. He brushed them aside as they began to start a flame and, giving Ailis a sharp look, pointed his staff at the pile of wood. A small tendril of smoke arose then flame suddenly appeared with a loud rush. Ailis and the others jumped back, and Iain smiled at their confused looks.

He collected his gear from the raft, indicating to the others to do the same. They pitched their tents and ate the last of the provisions they’d brought with them. Iain waited until they were finished then pulled a small pouch from beneath his tunic and opened it to reveal packets of dried meat. He handed the packets to the others then gestured for them to eat. He’d been uncharacteristically silent during the meal and his refusal to speak now grabbed their attention. He waited until they’d completed chewing the tough jerky before speaking.

* * *

"This island is known among the Druids as Shetlin. It is a gateway to the gods, and there is a reason why it is taboo to all who call themselves Tamane. This is the land of the dead, those we call Nherine – shadow people. Few who venture here leave alive and none do so who arrive uninvited. It is only my presence that protects you.

"Even so, you are well-advised to keep your wits about you. We are in the domain of Ankus, brother of Tarani and consort of Smegos. He rules over this place with an unsympathetic eye to any who enter. It does not matter to him if he comes to you or you come to him. You must be on your guard at all times lest he claims you for his own.

"It is Ankus that we seek. We've entered his domain to learn which of you, if any, is worthy of earning the title of Druid. You will not leave here without sacrifice; one made at the risk of your life. Not even I can protect you from that. Take care children and tread lightly on this deadly ground."

Iain paused to observe the others. The jerky was laced with a potent psychedelic, and their eyes were becoming glassy. They began to sway to their internal rhythms, visions dancing before them just out of reach. He continued, distracting them with his voice as he waited for the drug to reach its peak intensity.

> _Before the Tamane, before the Gods, fearsome Giants roamed the Earth. They were fair as the Sun and dark as the Night, and they desired, above all else, that which their brothers possessed._
> 
> _They occupied the land and chased the clouds. They hid beneath the seas. They ventured to the stars and harnessed the power of the Sun. There was no place they could not travel, and nothing they would not do. These were the Ancient Ones – The Ones Who Came Before._
> 
> _They committed evil acts towards one another. No barbarity was beneath them, and there was no atrocity they would shun. And in the end, suffering was their only reward._
> 
> _They stared into the face of their Annihilation and knew that they could not continue as they had. Only death and despair awaited them, and so they brought forth a Council of Elders and commanded them: save us from ourselves._  
> 
> _In fear of their extinction, they created Taumi in whom they gave great power. Taumi had a council of seven advisers drawn from amongst her creators. They were to rule Taumi, but she saw the evil in their hearts and killed them, dispersing their ashes across seven rivers._
> 
> _Taumi grieved over the death of her advisers and in time killed herself in penance. From her bones arose Tama and from her blood Utami. Utami is the enemy of Tama and they wage constant war._

Iain spoke rhythmically as he related the creation myth of the Tamane. He waited as his words insinuated themselves into the minds of his companions. He decided it was time to proceed once they were deep into their fantasies.

He reached into the pouch that had contained the jerky and removed a small, metallic syringe. He inserted the needle into a small vial and pulled the plunger, then lifted the syringe and squeezed out a small amount of fluid to remove the trapped air. He approached Ailis and tapped the inside of her elbow then carefully injected the contents of the syringe into her vein. He watched her eyes as it worked its way into her nervous system, waiting until he was satisfied it was taking effect.

He removed one final item from his pouch, snapping a glass vial beneath each of their noses and releasing a gas that would counteract the mind-altering drug in their systems. It was harmless enough, but the longer one was under its influence, the worse the headache the next day. There was no need to punish anyone more than necessary.

His companions fell asleep around the fire, and he let them sleep where they lay. It was a warm night, and there were few dangers on the island, his earlier warnings notwithstanding. He watched as Ailis breathed deeply. He couldn't help feeling sorry for her. The next few days were the most difficult as the nano-machines in her bloodstream embedded themselves into her central nervous system.

He walked into the wood and buried the syringe, vial, and snifter packs. It wouldn't do for his companions to learn of their existence. He returned to the fire then sought out the comm channel in his brain.

_It's done, Ma. You will be able to communicate with Ailis in a few weeks._

A female voice answered him. _"Thank you, Iain. You've done well. Sleep now. I'll keep watch over your charges."_


	3. Chapter 3

Iain turned his attention to his companions as they began to awaken. Shayuch sat up first, then immediately grabbed his head. He closed his eyes from the pain and took a deep breath. He looked suspiciously at Iain, then abruptly stumbled away into the wood, retching up what little remained of the previous day's meal. A small number of people reacted this way to the drug he'd laced the jerky with and clearly Shayuch was one.

Ailis wasn't stirring like the others. Iain had expected this. The migration of the nano-machines into the brain stem tended to interfere with sleep regulation and waking the first time could be difficult. He filled a small bowl with icy water and threw it on her head. She bolted upright with wild eyes, looking around in confusion then anger. Iain watched as her mind struggled to cope with the foreign presence rapidly working its way through her consciousness, embedding itself into the synaptic gaps between nerves.

Her body twitched slightly as the nano-machines adjusted to her body. That would pass quickly; it was her mind that was at risk. The integration of body and machine was a delicate process, and it had to proceed carefully. He was relieved to see that she was responding well. At least Shayuch becoming sick from the drug had one useful purpose – he could use it to explain away Ailis' behavior as a similar reaction.

"Ailis," he asked. "How do you feel?" She looked at him in confusion as if he was speaking a foreign language. Her mind snapped back into place, and her eyes focused.

"You!" she demanded, jerking back from the sudden pain stabbing her forehead. She raised a hand to her head as she glared at Iain. "What did you do to us! What was in that jerky?"

The others were looking at Ailis and nodding in agreement. Iain turned to collect his kit to hide his amusement.

"Nonsense," he answered. "There was nothing 'in' the jerky. It was power food, a tool to open your minds to this realm you travel so cluelessly through. Get used to it, child – this is the way of the Druid. That was nothing, I assure you. If you can't handle this little bit, then perhaps I misjudged your fitness."

"Fine!" she retorted quickly. "Send me home! I didn't want to come here in the first place!" Only Lochie didn't nod in agreement.

"No. You will stay as will the rest of you," he said, addressing the entire group. "This decision is upon us, and one of you _will_ be selected before the Feasts of Eogan. Unless none of you survive the trials, that is." He made a show of his indignance then grabbed his staff.

"We will remain here for the day," he said, returning his attention to Ailis. "Shayuch is still retching, and you can't seem to tell the difference between your ass and this bowl." He softened his visage and allowed a slight smile to appear. "Collect your kits and nurse your aching heads. I'll bring us food."

He started to leave, then turned back. "Caome – you showed promise on the barge. You were the only one to hear the call of Ankus' companion. Perhaps you will be chosen." She smiled weakly, not sure if she liked that idea or not.

"You are in charge of the group. Clean up the campsite and ... Shayuch, you need to bury that mess you made. It'll draw more than vermin." He paused for a moment, as if considering his companions, then turned and walked into the wood.

* * *

Iain wandered through the landscape, pondering how best to proceed with the selection ritual. It had to be arduous if they were to buy into this charade, and their buy-in was essential to reinforcing the Druid myth in the minds of the others back home. He noticed a slight chill in the air. Ma had maintained an even temperature during the night and was allowing the island to return to normal. He smiled. It was very considerate of her. The drug he'd used was benign, but it was still a pain to endure. He recalled his induction into the role of Overseer. It was a difficult memory.

He was unusually tall and lanky, even among his own people. His skin was pale, almost to the point of being albino. His silver eyes were encased with a limbal ring that contrasted sharply, giving him an unworldly appearance. His hair was blonde, but it turned white at an early age giving his clansmen ample reason to consider him part human and part demon. His recruiter, Ulreck, told him that was one of the reasons Ma chose him. He was already a mysterious figure due to his unusual appearance, and it made the transition to shaman easy to accept.

He'd gone through a ritual selection process similar to the one Ailis was engaged in but based on Germanic lore rather than Celtic. But unlike Iain, Ulreck showed little empathy in the hardship involved in becoming an Overseer. Iain always suspected him of having a cruel streak that was only kept in check because of Ma.

His reaction to the drug was mild, no morning sickness and the headache subsided quickly. It was the invasion of the nano-machines into his awareness that was the most difficult to endure. He was, for a time, clinically schizophrenic. He had visions and heard voices. He could smell the scent of animals that had long past through the area. He was paranoid and fearful. It became so severe that Ma had to reveal her true nature to him much earlier than normal lest he lose his sanity permanently. Ailis, he was pleased to see, showed no signs of such an adverse reaction.

He took the opportunity to appreciate the natural beauty of the island as he walked. It was always a pleasure to come here, and he made the most of it when he could. Much of the wildlife wasn't originally native to the area; they'd been imported by a people long gone. There had been considerable upheaval once they'd left, and it took a long time before a natural equilibrium reestablished itself. His only concern was the feral dogs that hunted in packs. More wolf than dog, they were at the top of the food chain. He didn't worry too much, however, as he knew Ma would keep them away during their stay. Nonetheless, a little vigilance never hurt.

He watched with amusement as squirrels scampered about in play, jumping between branches. There was deer sign all around, and rabbits were plentiful. People were rare on the island, and the creatures showed little fear of his presence. Mostly, they maintained a wary eye on something new walking through their land. A long-haired fox jumped out, then scampered back into cover when he spotted Iain.

The midday sun was starting to warm the air. Scents unique to the island greeted him, and birds occasionally flew overhead in dense flocks. The sound of waves crashing against massive rocks blew in with the breeze, and clouds floated overhead as if in no hurry to be anywhere special. He continued down the path, then looked up at a humming sound just ahead. Ma had anticipated his need. He continued forward for a bit then found what he was seeking.

A fresh kill, cleaned, sectioned, and ready for consumption awaited him on a pedestal rising from the undergrowth. He used the bit of quartz to lift it off the stand and place it on the ground. There was a quiet whine as the metal stand lowered itself into the earth. He brushed dirt over it and made a mental note not to bring the others this way.

 _Ma,_ he thought, reaching out with his mind. _How is Ailis' integration going?_

 _"Very well, Iain,"_ Ma answered. She always sounded female to him to the point that he thought of her that way. _"She's not reacting as you did. I've reassured you before; you were an exception to the normal experience."_

_And her thoughts? Can you sense them?_

_"Not yet. That won't be possible for at least another day. The nano-machines are still spreading through her brain and doing the necessary analysis to determine how best to integrate themselves into her cerebral cortex. I'm not in contact with them yet as they have not configured a comm channel. That comes later as you well know, Iain. Be patient."_

Iain sighed and nodded. Ailis was not his first recruit and would likely not be his last. Nonetheless, the trauma of his initiation haunted him, and he couldn't help but fear the worst.

_Thank you, Ma. I'll take this back to our encampment. We'll start out in the morning._

He closed the comm channel then reconnected to the bit of quartz. The meat lifted off the ground and floated behind him as he made his way back to the others. It would make for an impressive return and would remove any remaining doubts Ailis might still be harboring in her mind. Her internal turmoil would see to that.


	4. Chapter 4

Iain returned to the campsite, the food floating behind him. He was curious about Ailis' progress. The effects of the nano-machines should have started to manifest themselves by now. Colors and sounds would be coming and going, her sense of smell would be enhanced, and there would be an odd sense that nothing is quite what she's always thought it was.

This was the integration phase of the process. If this were to fail, if her body were to reject the foreign presence insinuating itself into her nervous system, she'd be rejected as an Overseer. Each of the others had been chosen as a possible back up to Ailis if it should come to that. Still, Ma was adamant that it was Ailis that she wanted. He stood near the fire and pointed his staff to a point on the ground nearby. The food settled to the indicated spot, and he turned his attention to the others.

"So how are you feeling," he asked. "Still have headaches? Shayuch, how's your stomach?"

"Better," Shayuch answered. "It's not flipping around like it was. My head's feeling better too." The others nodded in agreement.

"Ailis? And you? You were acting pretty strangely there for a while. Are you with us? Or are you still wandering in the underworld?"

Ailis gave Iain a confused look, tinged with fear. Iain decided that last bit may have been too much and made a mental note to dial it back a bit.

"I'm ... I'm not sure, Iain. I ..." She looked around at her companions. "It's all bizarre right now. I ... I don't want to talk about it."

 _I'm sure you don't,_ Iain thought, keeping a closed expression. "Well," he continued, turning his attention to the rest, "we have food. This will be the last meal I provide for you. You will be responsible for gathering what you need going forward."

He turned to address the young woman Cayden had selected from among the Ierne, "You will all take turns at the various tasks starting with you, Caome – you'll remain in charge for now. That task will rotate among the four of you. You showed promise on the barge, so you'll be first." Caome looked down at her fingers as they fidgeted in her lap. "Organize the camp and assign duties. Our journey begins tomorrow."

* * *

The sun had started its descent towards the horizon as the day progressed. Caome was apparently out of her comfort zone being in charge, preferring to do what needed to be done rather than approach the others. Iain rapped her on the head with his staff as he shook his own.

"Caome, you're in charge," he admonished her. "That means you delegate. Don't let these slackers off the hook - each one of you needs to pull his weight, or none of you will make it home." Caome took a deep breath and held it for a second, then released it as she nodded. The campsite came together quickly afterward. Small, temporary shelters were erected, and makeshift smokers were put into place. They'd smoke the meat Iain had brought in before heading inland. Lochie spent the day rooting out wild carrots, sour weed, and various edible greens.

"Iain!" Caome cried out suddenly. "Come quick! It's Ailis – there's something wrong with her!"

Iain followed Caome to the edge of a small river that fed into the ocean. Ailis was frozen in place as she was bending down, preparing to fill a bladder with water. It was as if she'd turned to stone. This was a troubling sign. The nano-machines had spread to her motor cortex where they didn't belong and had paralyzed her. It wasn't supposed to happen, but it wasn't unheard of.

 _Ma?_ Iain asked, reached out over his comm link. _It looks like we have motor cortex incursion. Do you have any information?_

 _"No, Iain,"_ the voice only he could hear replied. _"Not yet. The comm channel is just being established. I can detect her presence as an electromagnetic anomaly in the local area, but that's all. I cannot diagnose the problem yet."_

Iain scowled. He'd figured as much. _Damn,_ he thought to himself as he pondered what to do. The truth was, there wasn't anything he _could_ do. Ailis suddenly twitched, then collapsed to the ground. Iain sighed in relief. The nano-machines had detected the problem and were removing themselves.

Ailis stood up, eyes wide in fear. "Iain ..." she said with a quiver. "What just happened?"

Iain looked at her and smiled. "It appears that Ankus has decided to toy with you a bit. He sent a pisky. I was able to scare it off. For now, anyway." Iain took her by the hand and helped her to her feet. He supported her as she returned to the campsite then helped her to sit down. He turned to the others who had stopped what they were doing.

"Remember what I've told you! This is Ankus' domain. You are all trespassers, and he does not desire that you leave here. You will be tested as Ailis is being tested. Ailis, I fear," he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "traveled further into Nherine than the rest of you. A pisky noticed her and will likely be a rather annoying pest for a while. It will pass child, give it time, but you can expect more. The pisky is harmless, but it can be persistent." Ailis grimaced and turned away from Iain. He could tell her coordination was off, and her movements were jerky. She was trying her best to hide it, but she wasn't successful. The others resumed their duties as they prepared for the journey to come

* * *

They sat around the campfire, finishing up the final meal of the day. Ailis was asking questions when her language suddenly became garbled.

"Quantos liestas, quenos iet laman'se. El alocmo nes coliema persconiete. Quist. Fernos kanas te?"

It was obviously a question, one that no one understood but her. Iain couldn't contain his laughter.

"Quale esto?" he answered, mimicking her. "Talle ona masse. Qi llamo twanas. Twanna si."

Ailis scowled. She didn't realize her speech was incomprehensible to the others. The nano-machines were working their way into the speech centers of her brain and were scrambling things a bit. This, at least, was normal and would pass quickly.

"Oh, Ailis," Iain laughed, "relax. The pisky is back. Just be quiet for a minute while I deal with it." The other looked at Ailis in nervous glances. _Will I be beset by a pisky too?_ each wondered to themselves. It didn't look like something they'd want to go through.

Iain stood, extended his staff, and caused it to glow with a soft, diffuse light. He closed his eyes and muttered under his breath as he made a show of driving off the pisky. He sat down after a few seconds, then turned to Ailis.

"Want to try that again, child? Perhaps we'll understand you better."

Ailis glowered at Iain. He was a bit too flippant for her liking.

"No, I'm fine," she snapped. Iain took note of the quick restoration of her normal speech. It was a good sign. "It wasn't important, and I don't appreciate your attitude. What was that crap you were saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Iain answered with a smile. "The pisky was jumbling your speech. You were speaking gibberish, so I responded in kind." Iain reached out and placed a hand on her forehead as he muttered under his breath for a second time. "The pisky is gone," he said, seemingly satisfied. "For now. It will likely return. It appears it's taking a liking to you. Just ignore it, and it'll lose interest. They always do, eventually."

* * *

The sun hung low in the late afternoon sky as they cleared away the last of the meal. A couple of the brighter stars were making their appearance in preparation for the coming night, and a waning bulbous moon looked down on them as Iain turned to the group and spoke.

"This land is the home of the ancient druids. But they weren't druids then, just men and women with extraordinary magical skill. They traveled to this place, unaware of the mortal danger they were in, exploring the breadth and width of the island.

"Ankus was not pleased by the interlopers in his domain and determined to claim them. He'd intended to trap them in death but was impressed by their power, especially that of their leader, Canus. Ankus reconsidered and appeared to them as a beautiful woman. He beckoned to them, calling each by name and speaking of things that astounded them.

"Their answers to Ankus' questions impressed him, and he decided to test their leader. He spoke plainly. _'I am Ankus, God and Goddess of Death,'_ he told them. _'This is my home, and none who have ventured here before have escaped my grasp. All have succumbed and joined the Nherine.'_

"Ankus looked at the magicians with pitiless eyes. _'But you are not like the others before you. Tama has favored you with power. I have decided, therefore, to test you. The one called Canus, shall accompany me and face four trials. If he succeeds, you will become Druid. If he fails, then none of you will leave this place.'_ And with that, Canus and the beautiful woman disappeared."

Iain paused and made a subtle gesture over his left shoulder. The others looked and noticed a fox that was sitting on the periphery of the group. It sat with perked ears as if engrossed in Iain's narrative.

"The Trials of Canus" was one of the ancient legends of the Tamane. Overseers would tell the story at feasts and festivals to rapt audiences. The people themselves rarely told the story, seeing it as the domain of Druids. They generally agreed that such stories carried their own magic and dabbling in such things was a surefire way to garner bad luck.

The sun continued to set in the western sky, casting long shadows and giving everything a pinkish tinge. The creatures of the night were beginning to emerge, and the air gradually filled with their serenade to the coming darkness. Iain continued.

"Ankus took Canus into the outer regions of his sanctum. It was as if he walked in perpetual twilight. He saw fleeting figures in the shadows who would fade into mist if he looked at them directly. _'These are among the dead whom I've collected,'_ Ankus explained. _'They have yet to accept this place as their final abode, however. Listen, and tell me what you hear.'_

"Canus turned away and listened to the sounds of this strange place. 'They cry out for mercy,' he answered. 'They wish to return to their former lives, to finish that which remains undone and unfulfilled. They speak of loves lost and enemies unvanquished. They despair and wail continuously.'"

" _'What lesson do you take from this?'_ Ankus asked. Canus looked at Ankus for several minutes before answering. 'They lived their lives as if they were immortal. They failed to live each day to its fullest, to do in the present what they chose instead to put off into the future until it was too late to act. They were surprised to have died.'

" _'Yes,_ _'_ Ankus said. _'They squandered the gift of Life in the pursuit of the trivial, and now they groan for all that may have been but was not.'_

"'Is there no hope for them, then?' Canus asked. 'Is this all that remains for them?

" _'Perhaps,'_ Ankus replied. _'For them, life had little value, and so their death has no meaning. They will remain here in the outer darkness for as long as they cling to their regrets.'_

"They traveled for several hours before reaching a deep chasm that blocked their path. _'You have a sound mind, Canus. What of your heart? Before you is Oblivion. You must cross this expanse if you and your companions are to leave my domain.'_

"Canus looked into the dark abyss, a blackness greater than any he'd encountered before. 'What happens if I fall? Will I die?' he asked.

" _'No, Canus. You will not die – you will cease to be. There is an immortality of a kind here. One's physical self ends, but the soul persists. Should you fall into Oblivion, there is nothing left of you. So choose, Canus. If you do not cross the chasm, you and your companions shall be mine. If you should fall into the chasm, your companions will reside here with me, but you will be no more, not even a memory. Even the Gods will not know your name. So choose. Shall you remain here? Is this the end of your journey?'_

"Ankus lifted his hand and disappeared, appearing on the far side of the chasm. Canus looked into the maw of Oblivion and trembled. 'How shall I cross, Mighty Ankus? I do not have a magic powerful enough for such a task!' Ankus answered without pity. _'There is a strand finer than even spider's silk. It will support you for as long as your courage holds.'_

"Canus looked closer and saw a faint glimmer. He stepped forward and found his footing on the strand.  He summoned his magic to aid his balance, but he knew that even the slightest breeze would be his undoing. He looked where Ankus stood and walked, one tentative step after another other. He crossed the chasm slowly, fear clawing in his belly for release. He continued to the other side, and when he stepped onto the solid ground once again, he collapsed, finally giving way to the dread he'd held in check.

" _'You've done well, Canus,'_ Ankus told him. _'There are few who would dare such a task and fewer still who could follow it through. Let us continue.'_

"They stood before a great mountain, a narrow trail winding upward. Ankus looked at Canus and said simply _'Follow me.'_ They traveled for days, never stopping to rest or to eat. Canus felt his strength wain with each step until there was little remaining. They reached the summit, and Ankus stood, waiting.

" _'You need only take one more step Canus, and this trial is done._ Canus looked and saw only a great distance. How could he take this step, he wondered? He was spent. Ankus spoke. _'You may remain here with me, and you will be as you were, but you can never leave. What shall it be, then? Will you continue?'_

"Canus wanted more than anything in his life to collapse on the spot he where stood. But he knew that if he fell, he wouldn't be able to go on. He closed his eyes and forced one last step forward. He stood on trembling legs before Ankus who smiled.

" _'Impressive,'_ Ankus said. With that, the God and Goddess of Death reached out and stroked Canus' hair.

" _'I have one final trial for you, Canus. It is the simplest yet the most demanding. A choice. You may leave this place and continue in your life as you will, but your companions will remain behind with me. Or, you may take their place and let them leave. Which shall it be? Will you sacrifice your life for theirs? You have great power now, a gift I've given you for passing the first three trials. Will you give that up that they might live?'_

"Canus looked at Ankus, then hung his head. 'I know what you say is true. I can feel the power of this place you've imbued me with. I am the greatest magician that has ever lived and likely ever will. But what does that mean if my companions die? What is Life without Love? I cannot accept your gift, Ankus. I will remain here with you.'

"Ankus laughed and spread his arms. _'So you have passed my final trial, then, Canus. A life lived for oneself is a wasted life indeed. So be it. Your companions shall be allowed to leave this place, and you shall stay here with me. But I am not unjust, Canus. I grant you one final gift. You will be allowed to walk among the living whenever another joins your ranks. You shall have the task of giving those who would join your order the power that I have given you. Your name among the Nherine is Keldane – The Wise One. Let us go now and join your companions.'_ "

Iain stood and looked over the others. They had hung on every word of the old story of Canus. "This is the story you know. Canus returned and taught the others the way of the Druids. One of you shall join them, and once selected, you will return to this place where Keldane shall give you your final initiation. He will share with you the rest of the story, that known only to Druids. Now sleep, children. We have much to do ahead of us."


	5. Chapter 5

They traveled inland the next day, following the river northward towards a horseshoe-shaped loch. They broke for their midday meal at the edge of the water then hunted for small game to supplement the meat Iain had supplied the day before. Lochie showed an uncanny ability for locating edible plants in the most unlikely of places. He was a surprisingly good cook, and an unspoken agreement was reached that he would prepare the evening meals.

Shayuch provided the muscle for the group. He was powerful for his age, and it was well known in Ierne he would surpass his father’s not inconsiderable strength. He was a capable hunter, able to snag even the quickest game. The lack of fear of his prey made it child's play for him. They stayed hidden but rarely ran. Caome was the smallest of the four, but she easily held her own. Her tracking skills were uncanny, surpassing even Shayuch's experienced eye. She spotted things the others didn't even think to look for.

Iain kept a close watch on Ailis, though he took great care not to appear to do so. It seemed Ma was right about her. She wasn’t having the same issues with the nano-machines as him, much to his relief. If anything, she was adapting remarkably well, the earlier incursion notwithstanding. She was distracted as they traveled, listening attentively to the sounds of the island and running her hands over the various plants they encountered. Her senses were keener now, a side effect of the injection.

"What do you see, child?" he asked her as they prepared the campsite for the evening. She gave him a questioning look, not sure what he was asking. "This place," he continued, nodding his head towards the loch. "What do you see here?"

Ailis looked around and shrugged. "It's hard to explain. There is nothing I haven't seen before, but somehow everything is different. It's like I'm coming out of a slumber and seeing the world with fresh eyes. Everything seems to … sparkle, somehow."

"That is Ankus' doing," Iain replied, smiling. "He is the God and Goddess of Death, and he sees through to the true nature of things. He is the greatest teacher, revealing what is genuine and true. He may be cruel when it suits him, but he never lies. It seems he took notice of you that first night when you traveled into Nherine. He sent your pisky friend to see what you're all about."

Shayuch scowled at that. "What's so special about her, anyway?" he groused. "She doesn't even want to be here in the first place. Ankus shouldn't be paying her any attention. _I'm_ the one he should be interested in. If he shows up, I'll wrestle him to the ground and make him submit and reveal all his secrets." Iain suspected this show of bravado was Shayuch's way of dealing with the fear of the unknown. Act brave, and you'll be brave.

Caome looked over at him in disgust. "Leave her alone, Shayuch. You've seen what that pisky has been doing to her. I'd like to see you go through that – you couldn't even keep your stomach full! Hah!" Shayuch turned away, muttering under his breath. She turned to Ailis and stroked her hair. "Don't worry about him, Ailis. He's just jealous." She turned and stuck out her tongue at Shayuch, then accepted the meal Lochie had prepared for her.

Lochie handed out the rest of the meals then addressed Iain. "Is she dying, Iain?" The others in the group jumped at the question. "Is that why she sees what she sees?"

Iain considered the youth, concluding his would be the first trial. "We're all dying, Lochie," he answered as he brought the food to his mouth. "Only Ankus knows the time and place of our death. He reveals himself when he is ready. Once he comes to you, there is no going back. You will return to this place one day as will we all in our own time.

"As for Ailis, no. She is not dying because of what she is experiencing. She just seems to be more sensitive to this place than the rest of you." He finished the last of his meal, then reached into his bag as he continued. "That means little, however. I've seen many who showed no sensitivity at all join the Keldanic Order. But enough of that. You need some protection for what is to come. Here."

He handed each of them a small leather figurine. It had a vaguely human shape to it, and they turned it in their hands. "This is your talisman. Prick your finger and place a drop of blood in the center." They looked at him questioningly. "Go on. Pull your knives and draw a drop of blood."

"Fine," Shayuch said. He pulled his knife and pressed the tip into a finger. He let the blood ooze for a second then smeared it on the dried bit of leather. "Nothing to it," he said dismissively and watched as the others followed suit. Only Caome seemed bothered by the act.

"Good," Iain said. "Now hold them out." They extended their hands, and the small quartz in Iain's staff glowed lightly. He touched it to each of the figurines then nodded in satisfaction. "Keep that on you at all times. It will keep Ankus' more, um, unpleasant minions from bothering you. Now enough of that. We have one more day of travel ahead of us then your trials begin in earnest."

* * *

They continued inland the next morning, continuing along the river they'd followed earlier. Shayuch and Caome scouted ahead and returned to join the others for the midday meal. Everyone was in high spirits, enjoying an adventure none of their friends could ever experience. The island wasn't that much different from the northern reaches of Albione, but it had obviously been unoccupied for thousands of years. Still, there were odd remnants of structures that were unlike anything they'd seen before. Metal of a type they were unfamiliar with sporadically dotted the landscape. The Albione were more technologically advanced than their brethren from Ierne, smelting copper, tin, and lead. This, however, was a mysterious substance Iain refused to name.

There was evidence of what appeared to be old roadways heading off in various directions, overgrown with plants but discernible to the experienced eye. On rare occasions, they came across what appeared to be rocks of an odd sort as if poured into a form. It was different from the ancient stone henges that dotted the two islands of the Tamane – those were roughly hewn whereas these new rocks were very different in both appearance and form. Iain offered little in the way of explanation, simply waving all of this off as the remains of The Ones That Came Before, unrelated to why they were there and therefore unworthy of attention.

They reached their destination in the mid-afternoon, alongside the bank of a loch with two small islets easily reached by a short swim. Iain gave Shayuch responsibility in leading the group, to Caome's uncertain relief. There were remains of older shelters that Iain explained were left behind by the last group of to face these trials. Solid, more permanent structures were quickly put up, offering shelter from the occasional showers, and providing secure storage for food and equipment.

Lochie prepared the evening meal as the others worked. Once the meal was eaten and they'd disposed of the waste, they sat around and chatted among themselves. Iain nodded to Ailis, and they retreated a short distance away.

"So, Ailis," Iain said, looking intently into her eyes. By now, the nano-machines should be safely established in her central nervous system, but there were still risks of rejection. Even so, the fact that she'd showed few adverse reactions to this point was reassuring. "How are you feeling? Has your pisky friend been bothering you?"

Ailis paused before answering, considering Iain in turn. "I don't know. Something's different now. But I think you know that, don't you? You have been keeping things from us. What was in that jerky?"

Iain smiled gently. "There are many things I've haven't chosen to reveal. Such as the history of this place or the true nature of your trials. That will come in its own time, if at all. You will know what you are destined to know. No more; no less."

He sat on a small rock and gestured for her to sit next to him. "For now, I'm interested in what you've been experiencing for the last few days. You've been most affected by that power food you ate, and no – there was nothing 'in' it as I've already told you. Still, it was no ordinary jerky. That much, at least, I'll grant you. It opened your mind and your heart, but most of all, your soul, to the power of this place. There are many mysteries here that only can be revealed to you should you prove worthy. That was but merely a sample."

He took a breath and looked around. "What do you see, Ailis? What is it that is 'somehow different'?"

She looked down for a second before replying. "I … I don't know, Iain. It's all the same, but somehow … I don't know. I just … "

"It's okay," he interrupted. "You're not the first to experience this. Let's check you out." He took his staff, and the small quartz began to glow. He touched it to her forehead and held it there for several seconds.

"Well, I don't detect the pisky. We can rule that out. For now, at least. You are very sensitive to Ankus' influence over this place. I don't tell the others this, but I have a feeling you will be selected. Still, time will tell. Now, I want you to close your eyes and breathe. Keep it slow and regular. Listen for the sound of your heart."

Ailis did as Iain requested, and he opened his comm channel. _Ma. Do you see her yet?_

_"Yes. She stands out clearly to me now. The integration is going well. I cannot hear her thoughts yet, but I believe she can hear me. Would you like me to say hello? It might put your mind at rest."_

_Is it too early for that? I've told her nothing of the truth, just myth and legend._

_"I believe it will be fine."_

_Go ahead then,_ Iain replied, sighing softly to himself. _If there is still an issue of rejection, this should reveal it._

Ailis suddenly jerked her eyes open and looked at Iain with a confused look. "Iain … did you say something? I thought I heard you speak, but it wasn't your voice."

 _So she hears Ma as male,_ Iain thought to himself. Ma chooses a voice most comforting to the person she speaks to. Her father, who died a few years ago, may have been the reason for the choice.

"What did you hear, child?" He asked.

"A word. It was hard to make out, however."

"Well," he said, standing. "You probably imagined it. There's no one here but us, and I did not speak. Just put it out of your mind. I'm sure it was nothing." He turned and gestured back towards their encampment. "It's time we returned. The others will wonder what happened to us if we don't hurry back."

* * *

They awoke the next morning and sat around the cold firepit. They quickly downed their breakfast then waited for Iain to speak.

"The time of the trials begins. Lochie will accompany me inland. The rest of you remain here and await our return. Shayuch, you will remain in charge for now. See to our provisions and gather whatever you feel we need." He paused for a moment as if considering, then address the group with a somber voice. "Keep your talisman close at all times. I will not be here to protect you, and that is all that keeps Ankus' minions at bay." He turned to Lochie and nodded, then walked down one of the ancient paths into the woods.

Lochie looked over his shoulder at his companions, then collected his kit and followed Iain. They traveled for several hours when Iain signaled they should stop. "Eat if you're hungry, child. I sense the presence of others, and you will need your strength for what is to come."

Lochie looked about nervously but did as requested, eating a bit of dried meat. Iain did the same. As he ate, he reached out over his comm channel. _Ma. I think a fog back would be in order. Make it thick if you would._

 _"Of course, Iain. As you wish."_ Ma answered. _"Is this what you had in mind?"_

A thick mist suddenly arose around the two travelers. It was hard to make out anything more a few feet ahead, everything else dissolving into vague forms. _Yes, Ma. This will do nicely,_ he replied. _Let's see how this will play out._ He turned his attention to his companion and cried out. "Lochie!"

"Yes, Iain?" he answered, unnerved by the sudden enveloping mist. He struggled to see Iain but to no avail. It was as if he were alone in this place.

"You are to make your way back to the encampment and rejoin the others. I shall not aide you or guide you. Choose wisely, or you will wander this land aimlessly until Ankus finally takes mercy on you and calls you to his side. Beware – Ankus' minions cannot approach you, but they will seek to deceive you. Do not heed their call."

Iain pulled a bit further away and watched as Lochie got his bearings. This wasn't as difficult of a trial as it seemed at first blush. Lochie was observant and clever, turning to look back on occasion as they traveled to identify landmarks from the other direction for when they returned. Iain had followed one of the ancient roads that was less worn away. Little artifacts were scattered here and there that would help Lochie find his way.

Lochie was unnerved at first, but quickly collected his wits and started to make decent time, considering the fog. He proceeded carefully, approaching a fork where another path veered off at a right angle. Iain used his bit of quartz to project an image of himself at the juncture of the two paths.

He projected his voice to his spectral image and called out to Lochie. "Boy! This way," it spoke, indicating the wrong direction. "You passed the test. It's time to head back now. This is a short cut."

Lochie hesitated before responding. He could make out the image in the thick fog, but just barely. It faded in and out, giving it an otherworldly appearance. "Iain? Is that you?" he asked.

"Of course it is, boy! Who else would I be? I'm getting hungry, so let's go. This is the way. Now be quiet and do as you're told." Iain allowed the projected image to flicker for a second then recover.

Lochie started to move towards the image then stopped. "But you said you wouldn't help me," he replied, suspicion creeping into this voice.

"Never mind that, boy. The trial is over now, so of course I can help you."

Lochie stiffened. "Why doesn't the fog lift, if the trial is over? I don't believe you. You're one of Ankus' minions, aren't you? You're trying to trap me here."

The image appeared indignant. "What makes you say that, boy? I'm Iain. And I'm hungry. I grow weary of this trial, and I want to get back. Now come with me."

"What is my name, Iain? Why do you call me 'boy?'" Lochie replied, his voice resolved.

"You know your name, boy. I don't have time for this. Now follow me!"

Lochie reached beneath his tunic and retrieved his talisman. He held it out as a ward. "No! You are not who say you are! Leave me!"

Iain smiled. _Clever boy, indeed,_ he thought as he allowed the image of himself to dissipate into the mist. He would have made a good Overseer. It didn't matter, however. Ma had chosen Ailis, and Lochie and the rest were there strictly as backup candidates.

Ma was usually very gentle with her Overseers, but she would not tolerate disobedience. He scowled as he remembered Kaen. She was a priestess that he had fallen deeply in love with a century ago. They were on a hunt together, and she was killed when the beast turned to attack the hunting party. Iain could have kept her alive with his quartz until help arrived, but Ma steadfastly refused to allow it. He struggled to obey, and Cayden, the Overseer assigned to the Ierne, finally had to intervene. He explained later Ma had told him to kill Iain if he persisted.

"She'd gone now, Iain. Ain't no point in you joining her," he said as he forced Iain away from where Kaen lay dead. Iain held a grudge against Cayden for several decades afterward, but in time he put it behind him. He was just following Ma's orders. She would have killed him as well, had he not stopped Iain. It was Ma he couldn't forgive. A cinder of resentment burned deep within him, one that refused to be extinguished.

He shrugged off the bitter memory, then returned his attention to Lochie. He had turned down the correct path, not that it would have mattered. Had Lochie fallen for the ruse, Iain would have mounted a search party the next day to find him and would have made a big show out of how Lochie nearly died at Ankus' meddling. They continued along the path, and Iain periodically cast shadows of creatures lurking in the wood and calling out to Lochie to come with them. Some would lunge at the youth, only to dissipate as they drew near. When Lochie was 15 minutes away from the camp, Iain had Ma lift the fog. He seemed to appear out of nowhere next to Lochie and clasped his shoulder.

"You did well, Lochie. The trial is over now. Let us return to our companions, and you can tell them all about it."

* * *

They returned to the campsite and were greeted with non-stop questions as to what had happened. The trial had taken the better part of the day, but it would be many more hours before the sun set. Iain eventually had to intervene, if nothing else to get a little peace and quiet. Everyone was excited about Lochie's adventure, and the constant back and forth was starting to grate on Iain's nerves.

"Let the poor boy rest," he admonished. "It was a short trial as these things go, but no less deadly. The entity that tried to deceive Lochie would have undoubtedly led him to his death in that deep fog. Ankus' minions are faithful to their master, always eager to bring a new soul to join the Nherine. He did well. Caome – Cayden says you can cook. You attend to the evening meal. Lochie needs to recover his strength. Now that he thwarted the attempts of the demons that haunt this place, they will keep a close eye on him for any weakness. They are not happy at their failure. Pray they don't take their vengeance on you instead." Even Shayuch couldn't mask his worry at the prospect.

Lochie seemed disappointed at that. He felt fine and didn't understand why Iain was so concerned. Nevertheless, they all complied with Iain's instructions. He knew it wouldn't last long, however. They were young and full of boundless energy, and their questions would not be long denied. Iain enjoyed the reprieve while it lasted. The truth was, _he_ was the one that was tired from the trial. Keeping his link open with the quartz took concentration, and he was frankly worn out by the whole thing. He retreated to the shelter and napped. He could have used the quartz to regenerate himself, but he didn't want to bother with that when an hour or so of sleep would do just as well, if not better.

He awoke a short time later to the sound of chatter. The questions had resumed, and Lochie was reveling in telling his companions everything that had transpired. Iain smiled as he took note of Lochie's … embellishments to the story. _Good for him,_ he thought as he joined the others. Lochie wasn't the type others tended to notice. Quiet, reserved, and thoughtful were perhaps the best ways to describe him. This bit of celebrity would undoubtedly improve his standing in the community back home. He noticed Caome was being attentive to Lochie, fussing over giving him the best bit of meat and sitting closer than normal. Iain nearly laughed out loud at how awkward Lochie seemed. Caome was probably the first woman to show any interest in him, and he clearly had no idea how to respond. Shayuch, not surprisingly, was totally oblivious to what was going on, and Ailis just rolled her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Iain pondered how best to proceed the next morning. He figured he'd turn his attention to Shayuch next, but how? The boy was smart – they all were – but he didn’t have a subtle bone in his body. He decided to use a direct approach. He might as well get this thing over with.

"Shayuch," he said, as the four youths sat around the firepit. "You'll accompany me for the next trial. Grab your gear. And, let's see … Ailis, you're in charge. You know the drill. Lochie should be out of any real danger now, and your little pisky friend seems to have lost interest in you. Oh, and don't be concerned if we're not back by nightfall. This trial may take a while."

Iain looked up as Shayuch exited the shelter. "Boy, do you really plan on using all that stuff?" he asked, somewhat incredulously. Shayuch looked like he was prepared for a long-distance hunting expedition.

"I dunno, Iain. You haven't told me what this trial is about. I figured I rather have stuff I don't need than not have it when the time came. You just said this might take a long time."

Iain just shook his head. "Fine. You're carrying it, so … fine. Let's go." The two departed, heading out in the same direction he and Lochie had taken the day before. They traveled further inland then veered north-westward, following one of the ancient, overgrown paths. They broke for lunch, chit-chatting about nonsensical subjects as they ate. Iain liked Shayuch well enough, but he found idle chatter with the boy tiresome. He showed little curiosity as to what was going on, just taking things as they came. It turned out he had a girl back home he had an eye for, but she wouldn't give him the time of day. Not that he was particularly put off by that – he evidently saw it as some sort of challenge. _Of course, he does_ Iain thought to himself as he tried his best to seem interested.

They continued further westward until they found a suitable spot to set up camp. "Scout the area and let me know what you find," Iain said, looking for any excuse to have some time to himself, however briefly. Shayuch nodded, collected his gear, and headed out into the wood. Iain busied himself getting the campsite ready for the overnight stay, then opened his comm channel. "Ma," he said, "I still don't understand what you see in that boy."

 _"He's intelligent, strong, and reliable,"_ Ma answered. _"He would make a fine Overseer. Cayden recommended him highly, insisting I choose him over Ailis."_

"Of course, he'd say that. Those two are like two peas from the same pod. I agree he has a good heart, though. He's just so … ugh. I don't know. Still, it's Ailis you prefer. Speaking of which, how is she progressing?"

 _"Very well, Iain,"_ Ma answered. She took a soothing tone whenever she suspected Iain was expressing concern over one of his charges. _"I have established a solid connection with the nano-machines in her central nervous system. They've been sending me diagnostic data, and nothing appears out of the ordinary. They've fully removed themselves from her motor cortex. That was the only serious issue we've encountered. It won't be long before she'll be able to communicate with me directly. She'll be ready for her indoctrination when you get back to Albione."_

"Thanks, Ma," Iain thought, closing the comm channel as he heard Shayuch return. _That didn't take long,_ he thought to himself. _The boy doesn't believe in wasted effort._

"So, Shayuch, what did you find?" Iain asked as he started a fire.

"Oh, not much," Shayuch answered as he sat next to Iain. "Caught us a rabbit," he declared, holding the rather large carcass up for Iain to see. It had been cleaned and skinned, and the hide tucked away somewhere within his gear. They roasted it over the flame, supplementing it with some of the plants Lochie had collected for them. Iain had to admit a bit of fresh meat was a welcome surprise. The evening progressed pleasantly, with Iain gradually warming to his companion. Ma was right about him. The boy may not be imaginative, but he had a quick mind. He was a bit preoccupied with girls and hunting, but get him onto other subjects, and he held his own.

"So, Iain," Shayuch asked, as they cleaned away the last of the meal, burying what was left some distance from where they would sleep. "That whole 'Trial of Camus' thing. Is there anything to that? I know it's a myth and all, but it seems to me there is always some truth behind every story." He used the name the Ierne gave the legendary Druid.

Iain looked up at the stars starting to emerge. "Yes, it's a true story. The trials themselves, well … there've undoubtedly been some changes to the narrative as it's been told and retold over the ages. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno," Shayuch replied. "Just wondering. Can you imagine what Camus must have thought when Ankus appeared like a woman and just started chatting like old friends? Must have peed himself a little." Iain laughed at the suggestion, despite himself. "And what's that all about? Why a woman?"

"Ankus is the God and Goddess of death," Iain explained. "There is no male or female in his domain. No rich, no poor, no good, no bad. We are all the same in his eyes. When he comes to collect us, he takes the form of a woman. Like a mother coming to take her children home. But, when we enter his domain, he assumes the role of the father, watching over us for all eternity."

Shayuch pondered that for a few seconds, then responded simply "Oh," turned, and went to sleep.

* * *

Iain sat, looking at the youth as he began to breathe deeply. _So what does he think this is, a sleepover?_ he thought incredulously. These "trials" were supposed to leave a mark on his companions, impressing them with the wonder and majesty of the Keldanic Order. It would give them something to take back to their clans to keep the myth of Druids alive for another generation or two. Instead, he was sleeping like a newborn kitten. That would not do. He opened his comm channel in exasperation. "Ma, I wasn't planning to do anything until morning, but this can't wait. We need to put the fear of Ankus in him!"

 _"Ankus …"_ Ma answered, pausing as if looking something up. _"One of the gods of your community. Death. Why would you want to kill him?"_

Ma didn't usually misunderstand like that. Iain concluded she was likely responding to the emotional tenor of his thoughts. "No, I don't want to kill him. It's an expression. I just need to get him to take this thing more seriously. How about some lightning. And some thunder while you're at it. No rain, though – I don't want to get soaked. Just, light up the sky now and then. And make it loud when you do. But wait for a couple of hours first. I want him roused from a deep sleep."

The first thunderclap sounded precisely two hours later. Shayuch jumped just as Iain had wanted. He looked around in the darkness as a second bolt lit the sky. Shards of light jumped between clouds, giving the area an unworldly appearance as shadows jumped about, flickering and changing directions rapidly. He did not panic, however. He grabbed his bow, took stock of his situation, then peered into the wood as if searching for something.

"Iain!" he called out. Iain noted there was no hint of fear in his voice. "Iain," he called again. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

This surprised Iain. Shayuch was boisterous, loud, and boastful. He liked being the center of attention and did not shy away from self-promotion. But now, he was calling after Iain, the concern in his voice genuine. It wasn't his safety he was worried about – it was the safety of his companion that occupied him. He was focused, collected, and determined.

"I don't like this," Shayuch muttered to himself, anger creeping into his voice. "Iain! Where are you! "

"Shayuch … " Iain answered with a faltering voice, just loud enough to be heard. Shayuch immediately turned, gazed intently in the direction of Iain's voice, and called again.

"Iain? Is that you? Hold on – I'm coming. Stay there." He gripped his bow and a handful of arrows, then headed to where Iain was standing.

Iain reconsidered his opinion on the youth. He was likable enough once you got to know him, but this behavior was unexpected. "Over here," he called again, moving further into the wood. "There's … Ahhhh!" Iain put as much fear into his voice as he could muster then watched as Shayuch ran to him. He hid out of sight when his companion arrived, watching quietly to see what he would do next.

"Iain!" Shayuch called out again. "Iain! Where are you? What happened?" There seemed to be as much anger as concern in his voice, but little hint of fear.

"Little boy," Iain replied, projecting his voice into the wood and distorting it. "You seek your friend? I have him. Over here. He looks tasty, but you have more meat on you. Come, let me see you."

Shayuch notched an arrow but did not draw it. He looked intently in the direction of the voice. "Who are you?" he called out, worry creeping into his voice for the first time. " _What_ are you?"

Iain sought a suitable location for what came next. He could project just about any image he wanted, but there were limits. The further away the image, the more it would distort. And a clean, unobstructed line of sight was needed. The problem was, they were in a wooded area, and there were only a few places like that he could use. He selected the best one he could find then created a soft glow in the center.

"Over here, little boy. I have your Druid friend. He's asleep right now, I'm afraid. I didn't want him interfering. He can be quite the pest, you know. Now come to me. I wish to see you better."

Iain modified the image as it spoke. A large form with legs splayed took a vague shape. It was shifting mass of shadow and limbs. It was there and not there at the same time. Two dots of red light like eyes directed their attention on Shayuch. It moved as if turning but did not advance.

"Come to me, little boy. I hunger," it called. Iain made it sound as menacing as he could.

Shayuch pulled the bow and let an arrow fly. It passed through the image that was all appearance and no substance. A second arrow followed in quick succession, making a loud "thunk" as it struck a tree. He seemed surprised by what he saw, but he remained undeterred. He quickly notched a fresh arrow and took aim.

"You dare, little boy!" the image called out. "You dare attack _me!_ I am the lord of this place. This is _my_ home, boy! You have no right!"

Shayuch didn't respond, choosing instead to move along the tree line in an apparent effort to flank the image.

 _Dammit, Shayuch,_ Iain thought to himself. _Stay still. This illusion is hard enough to manage without you moving all over the place._ He focused his efforts, keeping the two red dots pointed at Shayuch as best as he could.

"I don't care who you are, creature. Leave us!" There was no bravado, no boasting in his threat. Fear, for the first time, tinged his words. "I know you can't touch me – I have my talisman. But I will not leave Iain here to be your meal! Go!" He shot the arrow, once again to no effect, then quickly took cover. "Where is Iain? What have you done with him?" he demanded.

The image reared up on what could only be called its legs and made a loud screech. Shayuch let loose the remainder of his arrows, and Iain allowed the image to fade away. He rubbed some dirt on his face, hands, and tunic, then lied down and let out a soft moan. Shayuch found him in short order, and he helped Iain to his feet. They returned to the campsite, Iain resting heavily on Shayuch's shoulders.

Iain laid on his mat and watched as Shayuch quietly stood guard, his eyes darting at every sound. "Ma," he thought, reaching out over his comm channel. "Move the lightning away, further inland. Keep it going until morning, but don't let it be too loud. Oh, and use some wind now and then to shake the trees. I'm going to go to sleep now. Shayuch is young. He should be fine staying awake for the rest of the evening. As for me, I'm exhausted. We've been walking all day and maintaining that image has wiped me out."

 _"As you wish, Iain,"_ Ma replied, doing as he requested. Iain curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

Shayuch was still standing guard when Iain woke the next morning. He appeared tired and frazzled, but otherwise no worse for the wear.

"What _was_ that?" Shayuch finally asked. "That thing scared the piss out of me! Literally – I peed myself!"

Iain laughed and answered. "That, my young friend, was one of Ankus' more fearsome minions. A rather unpleasant spirit that uses fear to immobilize its victims before striking."

"Huh," Shayuch replied, finally grabbing a bit of dried meat to eat. "It did a pretty good job of it; I'll say that. And how about you? Did it really defeat you? I thought you said you were protected in this place. Something to with being a Druid."

Iain smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You have me there, Shayuch. This was your trial, and I had to stay out of it, though I did have a role to play. Fear is your enemy and your protector, and this trial revealed your true nature in face of a mortal threat. It had to be convincing, after all, and if I was there you would have been distracted. You needed to face this alone." He hoped Shayuch missed the part about it needing to be "convincing." It was an inadvertent slip of the truth.

"Makes sense, I suppose. So why did it say it had you, then?" Shayuch asked between bites.

"It lied, of course. Ankus is truthful in all things, but his minions are under no such restraint. They will do whatever they can to gather a fresh soul for their master. You handled yourself well. So, were you convinced you wouldn't be harmed?"

Shayuch looked at Iain as he finished his meal. "I dunno. You said that stupid piece of leather would protect me. I took your word for it. It worked, didn't it? But if it knew about the talisman," he said as if considering something for the first time, "how did it expect to kill me?"

Iain looked at Shayuch for a bit before answering. "I can't say for certain, but I suspect it was trying to make you so afraid that it could convince you to discard the talisman and then it would have struck. Fortunately, it failed."

"So," Shayuch said, eyeing Iain suspiciously. "You weren't hurt when I found you, then?"

"No."

"And you could have walked back on your own."

Iain smiled. "Of course."

"And you let me pretty much carry you back."

"Yes."

"Huh," Shayuch said, considering Iain's words. "Good joke!" he said with a laugh and smacked Iain on the back a little harder than necessary.

"Well, we did what we came to do," Iain said as he stood to collect his gear and shake off the slap. "Let's head back. You get a high mark for how you handled yourself, despite peeing yourself."

"Yeah, about that," Shayuch said sheepishly. "Don't mention that part when we get back. I have an image to uphold." Iain nodded in silent agreement, smiling.

They returned to the main camp, arriving around the time of the evening meal. They'd been gone for two days, and the others were relieved to see them approach. Lochie once again did not fail to impress. They spent the rest of the evening hanging on every word that Shayuch spoke. Iain, for his part, offered little to the conversation as Shayuch was doing just fine on his own. They concluded by trying to decide what to call him. "Shayuch the Great" was considered but quickly abandoned as too pedestrian. Shayuch himself wanted "Shayuch the Vanquisher," but Ailis insisted "Shayuch the Lucky" was a better fit. The two sparred over that for several minutes, each smiling at the other's jabs. They were becoming better friends than Iain would have guessed when they first arrived on the island. The four were forming a strong bond between them.


	7. Chapter 7

Caome and Iain departed the next morning with little fanfare. Iain left Ailis in charge as before and they headed out in a new direction, this time towards the shoreline. There was a bit of beach Iain enjoyed visiting when he had the chance, and this was as good of an opportunity as any to do so.

They traveled until they reached the ocean, Caome chatting the whole way. Shayuch may not have been as imaginative as Caome, but at least he'd stop to take a breath now and then. She was an enjoyable companion, nonetheless, remarking about everything they came across and peppering Iain with endless questions about the trials of Lochie and Shayuch. He spoke freely about their adventures, but steadfastly refused to answer any questions about her trial. He was still trying to figure out how to proceed.

Caome was vivacious and exuberant, full of youthful vigor and enthusiasm. Iain sometimes wondered if she ever stopped smiling. She frequently scouted the area as they traveled, pointing out every little bit of fascination that caught her fancy. She had a keen eye and took note of every little detail. She was enthralled with the ancient artifacts of The Ones That Came Before that could still be seen scattered about the place. She picked up on subtle details that escaped the attention of the others.

"They must have had great knowledge," she remarked as they stopped to eat. "The ancients, that is. This metal and those rocks are like nothing I've seen, even among the Albione. They work copper, you know. They have really nice knives, but I like the stone ones we Ierne use," she said as she pulled her knife from its scabbard. "The edge is much sharper and it's easy to make. You just have to find the right kind of stone. I like the really black ones. They're prettier than the others."

And on it went until they reached the shore. Rocks jutted out of the water in the distance, waves crashing against them relentlessly. "I don't see that fog bank," she remarked as she looked around. "You know, the one we went through when we came here."

Iain looked around, watching seafowl skim the water's surface before diving in to capture their next meal. "That fog was put there by the first Druids to keep out unwanted visitors," he explained. "It's a deterrent, intended as a warning to any who would venture this way. Nothing stops anyone from going around it, however, if they are so determined. They do so at the cost of their lives. This is deadly ground, and only fools approach uninvited."

Iain instructed Caome to start setting up the campsite while pondered how best to proceed with her trial. A cave offered shelter from the constant spray from the ocean, and she cleared a spot for their sleeping mats. Iain prepared a firepit but left it unlit as the two went out to see what they could find for dinner.

* * *

Caome's skill with a bow was unsurpassed among her peers, and she quickly brought down two plump seabirds for the evening meal. They set about preparing the birds and, as they cooked, Caome returned to her questions.

"About what you said earlier," she said. "How only those invited to this place survive. Why us? Why us four? Why are _we_ here?"

Iain cocked his head as he pondered her question. "It's the time for choosing someone to join the ranks of the Keldanic Order. The signs were clear and the four of you were all conceived during an eclipse. You met the requirements."

"I know all that. I just don't know if I buy it. We're all the same age, that much is true, but we weren't born on the same day. If we were conceived on the same day, wouldn't our birthdays be the same?"

A large wave broke against one of the nearby rocks, sending up a great spray that the wind carried to them inside the cave. _Ah, well,_ Iain mused to himself. _Nothing's perfect. Perhaps Ma can help with that. Then again …_

"Conception to birth is not a fixed time," he said, answering her question. "It varies from person to person by as much as a month or more. Lochie's birth came early, as I recall." That was a bit of a fabrication, but it was unlikely Caome would find out any different. It served the need of the moment, in any case.

"Yeah, I guess, but it all seems so, I don't know, contrived. How convenient that we weren't born during an eclipse, but we were conceived during one. The latter is much more difficult to prove, right?"

"True," Iain answered, not interested in pursuing the topic. "But Druidic magic allows us discover these things. The rituals were performed, the stones were cast, and the four of you were identified. Is it possible we didn't get it right on every count? Yes. But one thing is clear – at least one of you was conceived during an eclipse. And one of you will join the Keldanic Order assuming the person survives. Only you and Ailis are left to face your trials."

"But," Caome persisted, "I asked around. No one remembers an eclipse back then. No one. Not even the priests in the Temple of Smegos! If anyone had that knowledge, they would."

 _The problem with lies,_ Iain thought to himself, _is the more elaborate they are, the less they stand up to scrutiny._ "And yet," Iain said, returning his attention back to Caome, "everyone knows you and your companions were conceived during an eclipse. There are secrets we Druids keep to ourselves and for our own reasons. Cayden and I were aware, even then, that this eclipse was a rare event that could only portend one thing – a new member of the Keldanic Order would be chosen from the generation that followed it. But we also knew from experience that nothing good would come from people fixating on that fact. Wars have broken out over competing claims of who would be selected. Pointless wars at that, because not even Druids know who will be selected until they are."

Iain ran his hand over his head, pushing back his hair. "We worked an ancient and difficult magic. We kept the knowledge of the event intact but removed the memory of it. People forgot _what_ happened but remember what _will_ happen. It's an imperfect magic as it seeks to balance two contradictory realities. It doesn't always achieve the results we desire, but this time it worked. Well enough, anyway."

"But …," Caome started, but Iain cut her off.

"Enough! I've told you all I can and more than I should have. This is sacred, and _dangerous_ , knowledge I've shared with you, and you must not repeat what I've told you. Not to anyone. Not your family, your companions here with you, not even with Cayden or myself. You must carry this to your grave. Do you understand? Nothing good will come from you repeating this. Nothing. Give me your word on this."

The admonition had its intended effect, and Caome nodded. "I'll do as you say, Iain. I'll keep your secret, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to, child. You need only comply," Iain responded, softening his tone. "Besides, you have other things to concern yourself with. Your trial awaits. I suggest you sleep while you can. I have a feeling this will be a long night for you."

* * *

Iain had Ma set up a steady wind directly into the cave. It carried the spray deep into its interior along with sounds of the waves. Birds and insects blew in with it, and provoked by Iain's quartz, began to pester Caome. She awoke to the screech of birds, indignant at being there, and she quickly found herself slapping away biting flies.

She looked around for Iain and saw him sitting in a dark corner, shrouded in shadow. She called to him for help, but he remained silent, not acknowledging her in anyway. He used the quartz to fling small pebbles and bits of shell at Caome, adding to her distress. It was harmless, all in all, but it was unrelenting and began to wear her down. As she fought off her tormentors, Iain used his quartz to sap her strength. Not enough to harm her, but it was as if she hadn't slept for days.

She was exhausted from the onslaught as the morning sun began to reveal itself. She looked and saw a figure standing at the front of the cave. It appeared to be a woman backlit by the early morning light, and it beckoned to her. "Hello, dearie," it said, laughing.

"Ankus?" Caome asked through tired, blinking eyes.

"Ankus?" the apparition replied. "Why yes! It is I, Ankus, the Goddess of Death. I've come to deliver you from your misery."

"Ankus? Why are you here?" Caome asked as another pebble struck her arm.

"I told you, dearie. I'm here to take you away from this. Don't you want to come with me? I'll end all of this. And," she added, as if to sweeten the deal, "I'll share with you what the Druid wouldn't. Oh, yes. I heard all of that and I found it _so_ amusing. Druids and their secrets. They make me laugh. They present themselves as if they knew anything at all. But I know. I'll tell you. Just come to me and we'll talk. I'll take you away from all of this and answer your every question."

"But, I … wait … who are you?"

"I told you, dearie. I'm Ankus, the Goddess of Death."

Caome shook her head, struggling to clear the cobwebs. "No. That's not right. That's … you got it wrong. You aren't Ankus. You can't be."

"Why not, dearie? Why would I lie to you about your death? I am here to take you into my embrace. Don't you want that? Tell you what, come over here and lie down. Close your eyes. Just for a bit. I'll keep your tormentors at bay while you sleep."

"Sleep," Caome said. "Yes. That would be so nice. I'm so tired now. But … no. You lie to me. You can't be Ankus. I can't … I won't. You're testing me, aren't you? Yes. That has to be it. My trial. You're here to steal my soul while I sleep. I won't waken, will I?"

"Now, dearie, don't worry about any of that. See? I've already helped you! Where are your tormentors?"

Caome looked around. It was true. The birds had left the cave and the flies with them. Even the pebbles had stopped. "Yes. My tormentors. That was your doing, wasn't it? You sent them her to sap my strength. You are such a devil. You look beautiful. You seem kind. But you're death. My death. No. I won't go with you. Restore your attacks if you must, but I'll remain here. Or leave me. It makes no difference."

She sat down, reached into her tunic, and gripped her talisman. She began to hum a melody, something Iain couldn't quite make out, but it was sweet. Like something a mother would sing to her child. Iain decided this had gone on long enough. He had the apparition swirl around as if agitated, then disappear in a flash of light. He stepped out of the shadow and approached Caome. They were both exhausted from the ordeal, Caome more so. He used the quartz in his staff to help them recover their strength.

"Very good, Caome," he said, stroking her hair. "That was very, very good."

She shoved his hand away. "And what about you?" she replied with a flash of uncharacteristic anger. "You just sat there doing nothing while that … that, _harpy_ attacked me."

Iain felt a pang of guilt at that. Perhaps it had been a bit much. "Like I told Shayuch, this was your trial. I could not intervene. I warned you all when you arrived, these trials could cost you your life. But you made it through. You showed your mettle. I'm genuinely impressed." It was true. He had a moment of panic when it looked like she might succumb. He had no backup plan in place for that. That's what happens when you wing these things.

* * *

Caome grabbed her gear and headed inland, back to where the others waited for them. _I guess we're leaving now_ Iain thought, chucking to himself. She refused to speak to Iain during first part of the trip. Iain knew that was at least in part because she was still exhausted from her ordeal. Neither of them had slept the night before, and he used his quartz as they walked to slowly boost their strength. She was her normal self by the time they stopped for lunch. He took the time to use the quartz to sooth the bites left behind by the flies, to her evident relief.

"What was that?" It was the same question the others asked. Iain's answer was rote by now.

"One of Ankus' minions, of course. Sent to test you. That was the warning I gave you on the barge as we approached the island. There are things here that are best unnamed lest we call them to us. Even I am reluctant to say their names."

"So," Caome asked as she brushed her hair from her eyes. "Ankus sent those … things? Really?"

"Yes," Iain answered. "Ankus knows why we're here. How could he not? There are always four candidates and four trials. Ankus sizes each of you up as you arrive, then sends a minion best suited to test you. He wants your death, it is his purpose after all, but he honors his agreement with Keldane. If you survive the test, he lets you live. More importantly, he lets you leave his island. Imagine being stuck here for the rest of your life."

Caome shook her head at the thought. "No thanks. That was bad enough. But I did do good, didn't I? I really wanted to sleep, just like that thing said, but I didn't."

"No, dear, you didn't. You did 'do good,'" Iain said with a chuckle. "Now you have your story to tell. Just remember our agreement. No talk about the eclipse. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Caome answered, smiling. "I remember. 'Goddess of Death.' You know that's how I figured it out, right? It left out the God part. Ankus is the _God_ and Goddess of Death. I knew that, but it took a while to work it out. But I did. I really did. Hah! Take that, Shayuch!"

Iain laughed and nodded. "Yep," he said simply. They arrived back at the camp and spent another night reliving what had happened. Ailis was reserved for once, glancing in Iain's direction periodically, then quickly turning away when he looked back. He knew what was on her mind. She was next. She was right to be concerned, but not for the reasons she thought. This time, it wouldn't just be some random trial Iain thought up to impress his companions. _This_ time, it was Ma who had to be satisfied. Ma wanted an answer to one important question. Would Ailis do what had to be done, no matter the cost? He'd spent many days in deciding how to make this trial the most difficult of all. For once, a life would truly hang in the balance. He looked forward to it less than she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Ailis awoke to dark clouds. They hung low in the sky, thick and heavy with rain. Only Iain awaited her at the pit, the others asleep in the shelter. She sat across from Iain and started to speak, but he held up his hand, silencing her.

"The time of your trial is upon you, Ailis. It has begun," he said, he eyes cold. "Prepare yourself. Ask your questions. But be quick, you have little time."

"Why are we here?" she asked. "I thought the trials were somewhere else."

"The trials are wherever they are. Your trial is here."

"But, the others … " she asked, her voice trailing away. "Are they part of the trial, then?"

"No," Iain answered. "They are in a trance, one sent by Ankus. He has chosen to test you himself."

"But why? What have I done?" Her eyes were wide, her voice trembling. "Why Ankus?"

"You caught his eye your first night on the island. You traveled further into Nherine than you know, and he has taken an interest in you. He desires your soul, but his oath binds him to Keldane."

"Oath? What are you talking about?"

"After Canus completed his trials," Iain answered, his voice thick, "Ankus agreed to allow others to join his order. But it came with a condition. Ankus desires the souls of all who venture to this place. Any who become Druid must prove themselves worthy. Do they have the wisdom, courage, and determination needed to learn the ways of Keldane? Do they have the will to do what must be done, to sacrifice what must be sacrificed? If they do not, then Ankus may keep them for his own. The bargain was struck, and the oath was given.

"When the time comes, Ankus sends Salmus, she who takes her place in the sky as the Moon, to join with Eogan, the Sun. When they come together, they embrace, and from their union, four souls are spawned. These souls are destined to come here, to the place where Ankus reigns, to face four trials. Those who survive may join the Keldanic Order. Those not worthy die. Their body may leave, but their soul remains bound to this place for eternity."

Iain's eyes bored into Ailis' as he spoke. "Four souls came into the world 20 years ago for this purpose. Two boys and two girls. They alone were chosen from among the Tamane and summoned to this island. Three trials have been given. Three souls have been found worthy. Only one remains. The time of your trial is upon you, Ailis. But be warned – your talisman will not save you. It keeps the others at bay, but it does not affect Ankus. It is only his oath to Keldane that he would not take the soul by his own hand that spares you."

"So, he won't kill me then?" Ailis asked, relief creeping into his voice.

"No," Iain answered. "But to spare your life, another's must be sacrificed. Someone will die here today."

"Who?"

"That's the nature of the trial. _You_ must decide. You will be given the choice between who lives and who dies."

Ailis was starting to get angry. "That's not fair!"

"Isn't it?" Iain replied. "A life for a life? It doesn't matter. That is the trial Ankus has set before you."

"But … you can't ask me to condemn someone to death!" Ailis exclaimed.

"He does not ask. You cannot avoid this trial. You will be presented with two souls that Ankus has selected. Both were dead; now, both live. One will remain with you, and the other will return to Ankus side. Which it will be is up to you."

"No," Ailis said simply. "I will not do this."

Iain was afraid of this. Ailis had many qualities that Ma desired, but her stubbornness wasn't one of them. She did not realize how precariously close to death her refusal brought her.

"You will, or they both will return to Nherine," he said. "Ankus does not like to be challenged. He demands a sacrifice, and he will have it. If you do not choose, he will cast them both into Oblivion. You will destroy their very existence for all of time. Not even their past will remain."

"Then just kill me and be done with it!" Ailis demanded. "If Ankus is hungry for a soul, give him mine. I will not choose another's death!"

"No," Iain replied. His voice was pitiless. "That was the choice Keldane was given, but not you. You will live – anything else will be a violation of Ankus' oath. Someone else must die in your place. Look behind you. The time of choosing has arrived."

Ailis refused to look, clamping her eyes closed. "NO! You can't force this on me!"

"Not I," Iain answered. "Ankus. You must choose. If you don't, both will be destroyed." He used his quartz to force her to turn where she sat. She kept her eyes closed, her hands clenched by her side as tears began to stream down her face.

Iain hated this. This was Ma's doing. There was one rule that was absolute with Ma, obedience. It was harsh, but there was no way out. Ma, not Ankus, set the conditions of this test. Ailis would choose or she wouldn't. If she didn't, then Iain would have to kill her. "Ankus" had made an oath, but Ma was not bound by it. If Iain refused, then his life would be forfeit. Ma would kill them both along with the others. One way or another, she would choose or die. The only question was whether Iain would join her. He wasn't sure on that point, and he didn't want to have to find out.

"Ailis?" a voice called out. It was a woman's voice. The voice of her mother. Ailis opened her eyes, and her parents stood before her. They were as she remembered them the morning of their accident.

"Ailis?" her mother said again. "What's going on? What is this place?"

"Mo … mommy?" Ailis squeaked, standing against her will. Her parents had died tragically several years ago. Ma had nothing to do with that, but neither she nor Iain was above exploiting it. "Why are you here? I thought you died!"

"We did, daughter," her father answered. Projecting their image was easy enough, but mimicking their voices was tricky. It took Ma's help to pull it off. Giving them an otherworldly sound helped with the illusion.

"Ankus appeared before us. He never said a word, just looked at us then turned, forcing us to follow. The next thing we knew, we were here. What is this all about, Ailis?"

"I have to choose … No! Iain! No! I can't!" The sudden realization of what was being demanded of her caused her to stagger backward. "Not this, Iain! Not my parents!" She shut her eyes a second time, squeezing out the tears.

"You must!" Iain bellowed. "One of them will die here, or they will both be obliterated!"

"Iain! No!" she repeated, turning away from the apparitions to face Iain. Her eyes were bloodshot and wet. Her hands trembled, and her legs threatened to give way. "Why are you doing this to me! Why must I do this? _How_ can I do this! No! Iain! I won't! I _cant'!_ "

"You must," Iain said, steeling himself for the task. "This choice is upon you. You _must_ choose. Lives hang in the balance."

"Are they alive then?" Ailis asked. Iain took a tentative breath. _Choose, Ailis,_ he thought. _Please make a choice. It doesn't matter which one, just choose!_

"Yes, and no," he answered evenly. "They are alive, but they still belong to Ankus. Only the one you choose will be released from his grasp. The other will return with Ankus to Nherine. If you don't choose – both will return and be cast into the abyss. Don't dawdle – time is not on your side. Ankus is not known for his patience. Or his pity."

"I see," Ailis' father said, causing her to turn back to them. "This is a cruel fate that has been thrust upon you."

"Are you suffering, mommy? With Ankus?" Ailis asked with a sob.

"No," her mother replied reassuringly. "There is no suffering here."

"Daddy? How can I do this? How can I choose between you?"

Her father reached out a hand, and her mother clasped her hands over her heart. "Because you are strong, daughter. I don't know why Ankus would demand something so cruel as this, but you can do this."

Ailis took a step forward, and Iain called out. "Do not approach them, Ailis!" he commanded. " Stay where you are." It was another twist of the dagger he'd shoved into her heart.

Ailis sniffed and turned back to Iain. "Iain …"

Iain cut her off. "You are out of time. Choose. Now! Or lose them both. Ankus approaches as I speak! He demands a soul!"

Ailis turned and reached out to her mother. "Mommy. I … I'm sorry," she said, dropping her arms.

Both images disappeared in a sudden flash. Ailis screamed and ran to where the image of her parents had stood. Iain took the opportunity to move to the door of the shelter. He stood quietly until Ailis spotted him.

"Iain?" Ailis asked, fear, confusion, and rage vying for dominance. "What have you done!"

"I did only what I could. I watched from here as your trial played out," he answered.

"You watched from there? Wait … that wasn't you?"

"No," Iain lied. "That was Ankus come to test you."

"That really was Ankus?" She reeled from the thought of what she'd just experienced.

"Yes." Iain walked over to the fire pit and sat, indicating Ailis should join him. She collapsed where she stood, her legs no longer able to support her. He'd used his quartz to revive their companions, and they began to emerge from the shelter. They appeared hungover and confused by Ailis' state.

"But my father! He said he would live," she exclaimed.

"It was a deceit," Iain said. "Not even Ankus can return the dead to life. It was the sacrifice he demanded. Had you not chosen, he would have killed you where you stood. As he said, he is not known for his pity."

"Why didn't you do anything!" Ailis exclaimed, giving way to sobs.

"The oath. It doesn't bind Ankus alone, but those of us who accompany the candidates as well. We are not allowed to intervene. We may assist, but we dare not interfere. Doing so violates our end of the pact, freeing Ankus from his. For me to intervene is to condemn all of us to death. You had to face this alone, just as the others."

"Ailis?" Caome said, sitting beside her companion, holding her tight. Ailis collapsed into her arms, crying incoherently. Lochie sat beside them, unable to hide his own tears. He joined Caome in her efforts to console the sobbing woman.

"What is going on!" Shayuch bellowed. He approached Iain with thinly veiled malice, his fists clenched. "What happened here!"

Iain resisted the urge to stand. Any show of physical defiance would likely trigger an even greater physical response in return. He kept his demeanor calm.

"It was the final trial," Iain said in an even voice. "Ailis' trial. The Trial of Sacrifice. She was confronted with … I'll let her explain it when, and _if_ , she's ready. Show some compassion, Shayuch. The last thing she needs right now is a display of physical violence. Go make yourself useful and find something for us to eat. Work off some of that aggression before you speak to Ailis. It'll do you both good."

Shayuch glared as Iain for several seconds before turning with a growl to collect his bow. He went out to find something to hunt. Something to kill. Anything to vent his anger.

Iain turned inward to his thoughts. The worst of it was yet to come when she learned the truth of what just happened. Iain at least would be spared that part of it. Cayden would handle her indoctrination after they got back. It would take decades before Ailis would ever trust him again. The thought grieved him to his soul.


	9. Chapter 9

Ailis kept to herself the rest of the day as she struggled with the memory of what had happened. Caome fretted over her, petting and comforting her, seemingly as upset over the ordeal as Ailis herself. Lochie, unsure of what else to do, preoccupied himself with chores around the camp, and Shayuch returned with a huge elk he'd killed. He hung and cleaned it, glowering at anyone who looked his way. A pall hung over the group, though only Ailis and Iain knew why.

Only Iain _understood_ what had happened. This was the final test of Ailis' fitness to become an Overseer. Her body had accepted the nano-machines, and her comm link was firmly established. All that remained was to bring her in and teach her how to utilize her new abilities. She'd select an artifact, a tool like Iain's quartz, which she'd be able to use in her new role serving Ma. She'd be sent back to the Albione under the probationary tutelage of Iain and Cayden, and, when she was ready, she'd be given responsibility for watching over part of Albione.

But before Ma would accept her, she had to prove that she could be trusted. That, if given a task, she'd follow it through, no matter how difficult. It was cruel and heartless, and Iain resented it. Ma was usually a kind and gentle taskmaster, going to great lengths to look after the emotional and physical wellbeing of her Overseers. She rarely placed demands, seeking instead to rely on the insight and resourcefulness of her people whenever possible. But, when she did give an order, she expected absolute and unquestioning obedience. No, not expected – demanded with deadly intent. His thoughts turned once again to Kaen's death. Her memory was always below the surface of his thoughts, resurfacing whenever Iain was confronted with Ma's tyrannical aspects of her personality.

This was a test every Overseer had to pass. It hadn't always been that way, but it had been for as long as Iain could recall. He faced his own choice when the time came. His, though, was more direct. It lacked the subterfuge of Ailis' test, the plausible justification that allowed the candidate to be eased into the full truth. It was thrust into Iain's face from the start.

His near rejection of the nano-machines in his system forced Ma to intervene in a manner she rarely did. Normally, she'd reject such a candidate, have them killed, and select another to take their place. But Ulreck protested and convinced Ma to use a more direct approach to salvage Iain. She opened a connection into Iain's nervous system as soon as one was possible and, with Ulreck using his tool to aide her, took control of the integration and rewired everything by hand. It was a dangerous procedure. The integration of machine and mind was a delicate process; one left to the nano-machines themselves to work out how best to proceed. Ma made the changes to the machine as Ulreck healed the body. It worked in the end, but Ulreck later told Iain that it had been touch and go for a long time. He had been at death's door for days.

The choice presented to Iain was straightforward. Become an Overseer, give Ma his total obedience, or die. It wasn't much of a choice when all was said and done. He faced his true test of obedience when he watched Kaen die, knowing he could have helped her but choosing instead to stay his hand. Cayden had been with him then, a much younger Overseer who'd only recently been assigned to the Ierne. It was devastating to them both, and they never spoke to each other about it at length afterward.

Iain never fully understood why Ulreck intervened. Neither he nor Ma would discuss it. He was grateful for what Ulreck did, but he suspected he wanted Iain to live for another reason, one he kept to himself. He stoked Iain's rebellious nature in subtle ways that only centuries later, Iain recognized. It sent him down a path that Iain suspected Ulreck had hoped he'd follow from the start.

* * *

Ailis was starting to come out of her distress by the evening meal. Ma had a limited ability to influence an Overseer's emotional state, and she used it to dull the pain of what had happened to the extent that she could. The impact of the choice Ailis had confronted didn't abate, but her inner turmoil slowly eased. She was willing to talk to the others about what happened the next morning. They spent the day discussing it and, ultimately, putting it behind them. The trials were over, and each had survived. But, everyone agreed, Ailis had had the worst of it.

They built a small raft early the next morning and traveled to one of the islets in the loch. It was the smaller of the two, a mere speck of grass-covered ground that held the remains of an old broch. Iain explained that it was at the center of the ancient stone wall, long collapsed, where Ankus entered the world of men to collect souls to bring into his domain. They were among a select few to visit this place while still alive and live to tell about it.

They were getting excited. Even Ailis put the memory of her parents aside in preparation for what was to come. This was the final test Iain had told them, the one that would decide which of the four would become Druid. He assured them that, unlike their trials, there were no life and death consequences; just one final test, and then they could all return home. This, as much as anything, motivated them. Home. Family. Friends. The Feasts of Eogan, the celebration of the end of the sun's northward journey, was approaching, and with it a sense of getting back to their normal lives. They couldn't wait to tell everyone back home what had happened. They each had a story to tell how they'd faced down Ankus' demons, and how one among them had been confronted by Ankus himself.

They discussed the nature of magic, how it was an extension of a person's vital energy that emanated from a region just below the navel, and if harnessed correctly, could affect the world around them. Everyone, Iain explained, had the potential, but few could harness it. Even fewer could do so without assistance. One of them had that rare gift, and the test of the stones would reveal it. Their trials not only proved their fitness, but it had also unlocked their innate, occult ability. Those that failed the test still possessed the ability, but they needed the presence of a Druid to use it. They would be allowed to join the priesthood if they wished, where they would learn tap into their inner power.

Iain set them the task of finding a small stone. "Use your intuition," he explained. "You'll find it, even if you don't recognize it for what it is. Tap into your newfound abilities. I will aide you from here. But take your time. Don't pick just any stone. " He directed that last part at Shayuch whom he knew would grab the first one he came across. The four youths scoured the area, picking up various stones and rejecting them for reasons they couldn't explain. Of the four, only Shayuch seemed irritated by the effort.

"They all feel the same to me, Iain," he complained. "They're all just a bunch of rocks! How am I supposed to pick just one?"

Iain feigned indifference, keeping his amusement in check. "You'll find the right one, Shayuch. Everyone does. Keep going until you do." Shayuch muttered under his breath as he went back and selected a stone he'd rejected earlier.

"Fine," he said, returning and sitting down with an air of finality. "This is good a choice as any of the others. I've about had it with this nonsense."

Iain smiled. "Then, you found it. Your true nature has selected the stone best suited for your temperament. Now be patient while your companions complete their task."

The others eventually selected a rock they felt a "connection" to and returned to where Iain waited. Caome took more time than the rest, looking carefully at each stone she found, turning it in her hand and feeling its weight. She studied subtle differences in coloration and indentations. Should she select a smooth pebble or one with a rough texture, she pondered. The others began to grouse over how long she was taking, and she settled on the perfect one. She returned, gushing over her success, then sat expectantly, waiting for what came next.

The four youths formed a semi-circle around a small depression at the exact center of the broch. Iain had them sit with the Albione to his right, and Ierne to his left. Shayuch and Lochie took the outer positions, flanking the two women between them. Caome and Lochie glanced at each other. Each, it seemed, would have preferred to sit next to the other. Iain kept his smile to himself. Such bonding was common during the trials. They'd each faced down death and prevailed. It drew them together. They were little more than children when they'd arrived, but they would leave as men and women. It wasn't uncommon for a marriage to result, and perhaps he and Cayden would officiate over a wedding at the feast of the winter solstice.

Iain had them hold out their stones, and he examined each one in turn. Satisfied by their choices, he closed his eyes and muttered quietly under his breath. He caused his quartz to glow, then touched it to the stones. He allowed a small glow to linger on them briefly before gradually fading away.

"Well, children," he said as the took his place across from them. "I think you're ready to proceed. The task before you is simple. Turn the stone with your mind." He knelt opposite of them, sitting on his heels. "It's not as easy as it sounds, so this may take a while."

"Doesn't sound all that easy to me," Shayuch huffed as he looked at his stone. "Just flip it over, huh? And we're supposed to do that exactly, how?"

Caome giggled at that. "Shayuch, you're such a goof!" The others laughed, dispelling their own apprehension at the task. After all, how does one go about turning a stone with one's mind? Even Shayuch joined in the mirth. The bond between the four companions had lowered his defenses, and he was much more relaxed than when he'd first arrived.

"Yeah, I'm a goof alright. But I'll move mine before you move yours," he retorted.

"Oh, you're on!" Caome responded and started staring intently at her rock.

"Ahem," Iain grunted. "Take your time and relax. This won't be easy, and we're going to be here for several more hours. Trust me; I've been where you are now. Breathe slowly and try to feel the rock with your body. It'll be hard to detect, but the connection is there. You just have to find it." They spent the rest of the morning trying in vain to move their stones. By now, even Shayuch was caught up in the effort. Iain had them take a break and pulled some jerky from his kit. Ailis looked at him askance when she saw what he was offering them.

"That isn't any more of your 'power food,' is it?" she asked, suspiciously. "I'm not sure I want to go through that again."

Iain chuckled as he handed out the dried meat. "No, Ailis, it's not. Just a little something to eat. I promise."

They turned the meat in their hands, not sure if Ailis didn't have a point. Lochie shrugged and took a bite. "I'm hungry," he explained, and the others followed his lead.

They spent the next hour chatting, and eventually, the talk turned to home once again. They were ready to leave, and Iain was in full agreement. He'd enjoyed their company and had become deeply impressed with each of them. He appreciated the value Ma had placed in them as each had shown themselves to be more than they first appeared. Still, that final trial, Ailis' choice, sat ill with him. He always hated that part of the process. He wanted to be done with it and return home as well. Besides, he had other concerns that needed his attention.

They resumed their efforts and Iain finally decided they'd been at it long enough. He flipped Ailis' stone and declared an end to the test. Ailis, he announced, would join the Kedanic Order. Now all that was left was to return home. He noted Lochie's effort to hide his disappointment. It seemed the youth wanted to become a Druid more than he'd let on.

They departed the camp the next morning and returned to where they'd first made landfall. They rode the barge back through the fog bank, making their way to the upper reaches Albione in a few days. They traveled to each of their homes, Cayden escorting Shayuch and Caome to the island of Ierne and Iain taking the others to greet their families. Iain allowed Ailis to spend a few days with her grandparents before coming to collect her again. Unlike her companions, her journey had only just begun. They traveled to Ierne where they met up with Cayden at the Temple of Smegos. Final preparations were in place for the pending summer solstice, and the Feasts of Eogan had already begun, unofficially, of course.

"Well, Cayden. Here she is, as promised. No worse for the wear."

 _Promised?_ Ailis thought to herself. _What does he mean by that?_

"Aye, so I see," the large Druid replied. He clasped hands with Iain and peered into his eyes. "A tough one, I see," he said knowingly.

"Aren't they all," Iain answered tiredly. "Take care of her and be kind. It was a difficult test."

"That I will, Iain," Cayden replied, releasing his grip of Iain's arm. "Don't you worry none. I'll take it from here. She's in good hands, don't you know?" He turned his attention to Ailis and clapped her on the shoulder, causing her to stumble slightly.

"So, Ma has added a new recruit to his collection! Welcome aboard, darlin'. You ain't seen nothin' yet!"


	10. Chapter 10

Cayden was a very busy man. He always was this time of year. The Ierne were very observant when it came to their religious beliefs, far more so than their Albione cousins. It seemed there was always some feast or ritual that required his participation. The summer solstice was one such feast, and it was very important indeed, second only to the winter solstice. The feasts were a mere week away, and preparations were in full swing. He was constantly being consulted on matters great and small to ensure that no detail went overlooked.

The Temple of Smegos was the religious heart of Ierne. It was dedicated to the Goddess of War, a rather fitting choice considering their temperament. Smegos was one of the gods recognized by both the Ierne and the Albione. But for the common people, it was Eogan, the Sun God, that was most revered. He and Salmus, his sister and the Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, were the only gods to make their presence felt daily. Eogan was the Giver of Light and the Giver of Life. Every year he was born, died, and rose again. He sacrificed himself that they might thrive, and they were careful to attend to his needs by holding four major feasts, one for each stage of life: growth, maturity, decline, and death. The summer solstice marked the peak of his power. From that day forward, he would wane into old age. He would travel to Nherine on the shortest day of the year where he would join Ankus in death, only to be reborn and start the cycle of life anew.

Ailis had been put into Cayden's care upon her return from Shetlin. She'd wanted to remain in Albione to assist Iain's own preparations, but they both insisted she stay with Cayden. She was torn over that. Albione was her home, and she'd always attended the Feasts of Eogan there. But she found herself caught up with the intensity of the Ierne for their feast. The Albione were observant, at least when it came to the major feasts, but the religious fervor of the Ierne was on a whole different level. She found herself drawn into their excitement and threw herself into helping however she could.

Cayden was unable to devote much time to Ailis until the festivities were complete, so he assigned her a room in the priestess's quarters and tasked one of the temple maidens with attending to her needs. She was a pretty young woman named Derra, common for girls among the Ierne. She couldn't answer the questions that Ailis wanted most, however. Oh, sure, she could go on at great length about the Temple and the people of Ierne, but Ma? Never heard of him. She found it a silly name for a man. Ailis eventually quit asking questions for which no answers were forthcoming. She'd have to wait until she could be alone with Cayden.

"Who are they?" she asked once while they were cleaning the great hall. There was a central station in the large room where a perfectly formed crystal was on display. There were several people, all males, who were ever-present, and they were keeping a close eye on the two women. They struck her as a rather distrustful lot.

"Them?" Derra responded. "They're the acolyte guard. They keep a constant watch over the Crystal of Smegos. Smegos formed it from the ground and delivered it to the first High Priestess for safekeeping. It's the symbol of her bond to the Ierne."

Uli, the High Priestess, was, in all practical respects, the most powerful person in Ierne. She deferred to Cayden when it came to religious matters, but she ruled as Queen. She had complete say in the politics and governance of Ierne. Cayden stayed out of those matters, allowing Uli and her court to rule as they saw fit. She was second to Cayden when it came to the Temple, but even then she had considerable sway. Cayden, for reasons he kept to himself, kept himself to a mostly ceremonial position though he could overrule Uli in this area should it come to that. It rarely did.

"They are an elite guard," Derra continued. "Only the strongest and smartest of the Ierne join their ranks. They guard the crystal all day and all night. They have their own area of the Temple set aside just for them. It's strictly off-limits to everyone else. Even Cayden has to ask permission to enter that area, though they've never told him 'no' that I am aware of. They spend their days training or guarding. They rarely get any time to themselves, but when they do, they tend to be a lot of fun to be around." She gave Ailis a sly wink with that last comment.

The Crystal of Smegos had no counterpart in Albione. It was an object of deep reverence for the Ierne, and even some Albione would make the trek to see it. Anyone who wished could approach and offer prayers to Smegos. However, touching it was strictly forbidden. Every day, one of the acolyte guards would clear it of dust and even they did so under the watchful eyes of their companions. Not even Cayden could touch it without their authorization.

"Why do they guard the crystal like that," Ailis wondered. She'd heard about it in Albione, but this was the first time she'd seen it.

"Why wouldn't they?" Derra answered with a furrowed brow. "That is our sacred bond with Smegos and were it to be taken or damaged, she would withhold her favor from us."

Derra scrunched her lips then gave a tsk. "You wouldn't understand, I don't suppose. You don't have anything like it in Albione. This is the most important object in the land, so of course we keep an eye on it. Besides, your king would take it if he could."

Ailis nodded in agreement. Gywerythan had long made it known he felt the crystal should be in Albione, though he never gave a reason why it should be. He just wanted it, apparently.

The day before the solstice finally arrived, and people traveled to the base of a sacred mount. Everyone participated who could with only the sick and infirm remaining behind. The only other exception was a contingent of acolyte guards that stayed behind to keep watch over the Crystal of Smegos. Not even high feast days relieved them of that responsibility.

The people traveled along an ancient trail that wound its way to a large clearing at the crest of the hill. Ailis was given the rare privilege of walking beside Cayden, reflecting her status as a new member of the Keldanic Order. Uli followed behind with a band of senior priests and priestesses that would assist Cayden in carrying out the necessary rituals. The rest of the priesthood and those serving the Temple came third, and finally, the people of Ierne made their way up the trail.

It took hours for everyone to arrive at the destination. They were greeted by a henge of wooden polls that had been placed into the ground to mark the passage of Eogan from his birth and back to his death. There was an altar made of roughly hewn stone positioned in the exact center of the henge. Only Cayden, Uli, and the senior priests and priestesses were allowed to enter the henge. The rest of the people remained outside its confines, where they set up individual camps. Children ran about in wild abandon, playing and fighting, and creating as much mischief as they could. It was one of the few days of the year when they wouldn't be scolded for it. Only the interior of the henge was off-limits to them.

Scattered around the clearing were large pits where animals had been roasting since early morning. Once the formalities were out of the way, food was distributed, along with copious amounts of beer, and the real celebrations began. People chanted and sang old songs whose origins were long forgotten but no less beloved. Ailis didn't have family, so she and Derra wandered about the people, joining them in personal celebrations and feasting. Caome was there as was Lochie. Ailis smiled to herself as Caome made it clear with subtle head gestures Ailis should let her and Lochie be by themselves for the evening. She chatted for a bit, then she and Derra excused themselves.

"So what do you think?" Derra asked, hugging Ailis' arm. "Is it like this in Albione?"

Ailis had to shake her head. As much as she appreciated the feasts in Albione, they paled in comparison. Not in reverence, but certainly in exuberance. People engaged in contests of strength and skill all around the encampment. Loud boasts of victory accompanied by groans of defeat came and went in waves. There were the constant peals of children running in play, getting underfoot at every turn, and running up to offer unsolicited hugs (and a few punches).

The celebrations continued until midnight. There was a full moon that evening, which everyone agreed was an especially auspicious sign. Cayden brought the people to order, and a large stag was led to the alter. It was sacrificed in celebration of Eogan's prowess. It was a human sacrifice originally, but Cayden forced a changed to the ritual shortly after becoming Druid, one of the few times he intervened in such a direct manner. It took several decades before the old ways were forgotten and the stag was received as an acceptable sacrifice.

People settled into their respective groups and continued the feasting. Ailis found it odd that as the morning approached, the people became increasingly quiet even as their anticipation grew. Hands were grasped tightly with neighbors as one by one, eyes turned towards the eastern horizon. It would be soon now. The group fell into an eerie silence as the first hint of sunlight appeared on the horizon. There were two poles strategically placed so that the emerging sun would shine through them and strike the altar. It was something that only happened on this day, and people watched wide-eyed in anticipation. Eogan approached.

Then suddenly, the sun peaked above the horizon, and the altar was seemingly set ablaze. A raucous cheer arose as Eogan was once at the peak of his power. Fresh sacrifices were made, and several elaborate rituals were conducted. This feast was a favored day for marriages, and Cayden and Uli officiated over a mass wedding. A few with higher status had individual weddings, including Uli's granddaughter, who was marrying into the Albione royal family, one of King Gwerythan's nephews.

Once the formalities were completed, the people traveled back to their homes. Cayden and his attendants remained until all the pilgrims had departed, then returned to the temple grounds, arriving around sundown.

* * *

Cayden waited until the temple had returned to normal before turning his attention to Ailis. He took her aside one day to a secluded area in the temple garden where people could come and meditate. He knew they would be alone as meditation wasn't something the Ierne were known for.

"So, darlin'," he started before Ailis could ask any questions. "I know your head's full of questions, but you don't know enough yet to know what's worth askin'. We'll get to that soon enough, but there's one last thing you gotta do first. Have you spoken with Ma? Ain't no point going ahead if you can't do that. Might have to replace you and that ain't no good for you. No ma'am."

"Ma?" Ailis asked. "You mentioned that name before, but who is he? No one around here seems to know."

"Don't figure they would," he replied. "That there's a secret 'tween you, me, and Iain. No point in asking about him. And ain't no good in mentioning him either. Muddies the water. Best you keep that 'tween us."

He settled into the bench before continuing. He was a large man, heavy set with red hair and hazel eyes. His beard seemed unruly at first glance until one looked closer. It was clear to Ailis he carefully maintained it to give the appearance of a wild man without being a complete savage. It struck Ailis as being deliberate, almost like camouflage. It was as if he was trying to blend in somehow. He was covered in leather and a large bone necklace rested on his chest. It was the one article he was never seen without.

"Ma … well, Ma's Ma. You'll get to know him well enough when the time comes. So, have you spoken with him yet?"

"I don't understand," Ailis said. "I haven't met him, so how could I have spoken with him?"

Cayden started to laugh then quickly cut it off. This was supposed to be a place for quiet contemplation with an emphasis on "quiet."

"You don't meet Ma," he said, clearly amused at her confusion. "You just talk to him. He's a voice in your head, nothin' more."

"Huh?" Ailis said. "A voice? … H … how …"

"It's just the nature of the thing, darlin'," Cayden replied. "Ain't nothin' like that happen? A voice with no one attached to it?"

"I, uh … maybe. Once. I heard a word, but I couldn't make it out. Iain said it was nothing and not to worry about it."

"He did, did he?" Cayden said with a smirk. "Probably just as well. Weren't ready yet, I figure. Good sign, though. Welp, let's see if you're ready now. Ma, say hello to our young friend here."

Cayden took a breath, and Ailis suddenly heard a voice. _"Hello, Ailis,"_ it said. _"I'm Ma. I gather Cayden has told you a little about me."_

Ailis jumped and looked around the garden. "Cayden … who … what was that!" she exclaimed. "Did you hear it?"

"Settle down, darlin'," Cayden said with a smile. "Ain't nothing to worry about. You'll get used to it quicker than you can imagine. That, my dear, was Ma. So. Man or woman?"

"Huh?" Ailis replied.

"Man or woman," Cayden repeated. "Ma sounds different to everyone. He sounds male to me, but Iain swears he hears a woman's voice. So, what's he sounds like to you?"

"You didn't hear him?"

"Ah, a feller then," Cayden said, as if pleased. "No, darlin', I can't hear inside your head. Only you can hear that. You can't hear him when he talks to me, and I can't hear him when he talks to you. Go on. Try sayin' hello back."

"Um, how? Do I just think, or something?"

"No," Cayden said. "Not quite. Well yeah, but no."

"Well, which is it!" Ailis demanded, frustrated.

"Well, let me ask you. How do you go about walkin'? You do that, don't you? Gotta get from one place to another somehow, I'd imagine. Think about that much?"

Ailis thought the question was odd. "No. I don't. I just walk when I'm ready to go somewhere."

"Aye, but not always. Couldn't walk a'tall when you were a wee baby, could you? But you figured it out, from the looks of it. Just came natural to you, didn't it?"

Ailis nodded, wondering where Cayden was going with this.

"Same thing talkin' to Ma. Just try. You start out by thinkin' which don't work a'tall. But those little thingys in your head figure it out, and pretty soon you're exchangin' recipes."

"'Thingys'? What are you talking about? What's in my head?"

Cayden waved her off. "One thing at a time, darlin'. Too much all at once just upsets your stomach. Can't learn it all at once. Gotta chew on it one bite at a time."

He sat quietly, looking at her intently as if pondering something. "I figure we need to make sure your channel's workin' proper," he said as he nodded his head, apparently having reached a decision. "Welp, we're done here," he said, standing and helping to her feet.

"I'll get to your questions," he said as she started to protest, "but one thing at a time. First, you have a chat with Ma. Won't be much – he leaves the explaining to us, but it's a start. Now scoot."

Ailis stared at Cayden as he walked away. _What's in my head?_ she wondered, fearfully. She started to follow him but thought better of it. She'd seen Cayden before, but he was odder than she'd known. She decided to head back to her room, unsure if she wanted to continue down this path.


	11. Chapter 11

Ailis sat in her room, wondering what to do next. This … thing she'd gotten caught up in was making her skin crawl. _Things in my head?_ she thought with a shudder. She didn't like it, not one little bit. She was excited when she flipped her pebble, but now she was wondering if she should have just kicked Iain out of her grandparent's house that day and told him to go … _language,_ she reminded herself. _gramma wouldn't approve._

She took a breath to collect herself. _Did I even move that stupid rock?_ She was having serious doubts about everything that happened on that island. She put off any attempt at contacting Ma for the first couple of days as the idea of talking to some disembodied voice was deeply disturbing. But try as she might, the thought of it wouldn't leave her.

She finally gave in to her curiosity and made a stab at it. "Ma," she thought, looking around the room. She caught herself and let out a nervous laugh. _Who am I looking for, anyway?_ She waited, but nothing happened. No one responded, disembodied or otherwise. She scolded herself for giving that kind of nonsense any credence, pretending she hadn't heard that voice in the garden. Still, it was somehow soothing and kind. She felt like she wasn't alone. She never admitted it to herself, but the loss of her parents had left her scarred. She loved her grandparents, but it wasn't the same. She felt … abandoned. This voice somehow spoke to that. The more she thought of it, the more she wanted to hear it again.

"Ma," she tried over and over until after a couple of days, she heard it. _"Hello, Ailis,"_ it said in a gentle baritone. _"I see you've learned how to contact me. How are you feeling?"_

"Eek!" she squealed, falling off the bed. _Oh my god! It worked! It … wait. How did I even do that!_ She quieted herself as best she could and tried again. "Ma?" Nothing. _Oh, no no no no! Don't do that to me! Ma!_ she thought as loud as she could.

_"Hello, Ailis. Welcome back. Don't worry – the first few tries can be hit or miss. You'll get the hang of it."_

Ailis jumped again, despite herself. Would she really get used to that? "Ma?" she tried again.

_"Yes, Ailis. I'm here. How do you feel?"_

"I, uh, feel okay. I guess," she answered, feeling a mixture of embarrassment, fear, and elation. She couldn't decide which one she felt more.

_"I'm pleased to hear that. It pains me when my Overseers are in distress."_

"Is that what I am now? An Overseer?"

_"Almost. You haven't completed your indoctrination. You have much to learn yet before you can be of service to me."_

"Oh. Who are you?"

_"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Talk to Cayden. He'll be your teacher for now. He can answer your questions. We'll talk again later."_

"But…" The voice didn't respond. Ailis wasn't sure if she'd lost the ability to contact Ma, or if he'd stopped talking. Either way, she needed to see Cayden as soon as she could. She ran out to the main hall of the Temple and stumbled into him as he was turning a corner.

"Cayden! I spoke to Ma!" she blurted out. He scowled and darted his eyes around the room. _Oh, right,_ she thought. "Uh. I need to talk to you. Right now. It's important."

Cayden relaxed his expression and nodded. "Come around my place later. We'll talk then. Now scoot. I got bus'ness to attend to. Go on. Scoot!"

* * *

She waited until she saw Cayden leave for home then ran up next to him. He put a finger to his lips and walked on in silence. His stride was longer than hers, something that would have normally annoyed her, but she was in a hurry. She didn't mind keeping up.

Cayden had a small cottage on the temple grounds, the only person to have such accommodations. Everyone else lived in dedicated areas. Priests and priestesses had their own rooms while the rest lived in common areas. He opened the door to invite her in, then gestured to a seat. The flame in the stove beneath an earthen pot lit and began to heat the water it contained. His cottage was cluttered. Skull bones and hides decorated the walls haphazardly, finely worked Albione silver pieces were scattered about here and there, and expertly crafted furniture dotted the room. There was a faint scent of incense in the air. Ailis found it surprisingly cozy and inviting, and far less formal than her room in the priestess's quarters.

"Come in, darlin'," Cayden said, gesturing for her to join him. "Ain't much, but it's all mine. Earned every bit of it too. Tea?" he asked, offering her a cup with a wisp of steam coming off it. Ailis accepted it with a polite smile and took a sip.

"Better'n you expected, I think," Cayden said. "A little bland for most folks around here, though. But I like it. Got it from a place called … oh, what was it again? Right. China. They call themselves Chinese. Damn peculiar name, if you ask me. Sit, darlin'. Ain't nothing in here going to bite you."

Ailis sat on a fur-covered chair and sipped her tea. She didn't think it was bland at all. "Cayden! I spoke with Ma!"

"Must've been a short talk," he said with a smirk. "Doesn't chat much with the youngins. Answer your questions, did he?" He knew full well Ma hadn't. That was his job, after all.

"No! It's infuriating. He said I'd have to talk to you first!"

"Them's the rules, darlin'," he said, holding up a hand. "You're all worked up, and you got a lot to ask. I get it. But you don’t know enough to know what's worth askin' yet. Just sit still for a moment. I got to get some things straight with you first, and you ain't gonna like it. That whole ritual thing you did? With the 'trials' and that damnable choice? It was all a lie. Every bit of it."

Ailis choked on her tea. She'd begun to suspect as much, but it shocked her to hear it spoken so plainly. "A lie?" she asked softly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Aye, darlin'. A lie bigger'n my ass. But, yeah. Iain likes to call it a 'subterfuge.' Says it sounds better that way, but I prefer to be straight up about it. It was a lie, intended to impress you and your friends with the power of the Keldanic Order. Or some such thing."

"But … why?" Ailis asked.

"Because, darlin', it's the nature of the thing. There's a bigger truth out there only us Overseers know about. Oh, right – 'Overseers' is what we call ourselves. Everyone else calls us Druids but's that's not what we are. We oversee the people here, keep an eye on things, make sure nothin' gets too out of hand, and do what we're told. It's not a bad job, all in all. And it has its good bits." Cayden winked, and Ailis felt the cup warm in her hands.

"What you're told? Who's telling you to do things?"

"That would be Ma, darlin'. He pretty much runs things. And there's some things about Ma you need to make your peace with." He sat in a large chair and held his tea, deciding how to proceed.

"Babies ain't all pretty, you know," he said as he took a sip from his cup. "Some are downright ugly. But you gotta accept 'em 'cause that's just the nature of the thing. And I got some ugly stuff to talk about. Your gonna have to hear it sooner or later, and I ain't one for puttin' it off. Some do. Some try to ease their recruits in all gentle like, but I don't hold to that. Nope. Get over with, that's what I say. So, I got an ugly lie to tell you and an ugly truth. They're the same thing, really. Like two sides of the same knife. And it cuts deep. So, which you wanna hear first?"

Ailis sat dumbstruck. This wasn't how she imagined this would go. "The lie, I guess," she answered, sipping the hot drink, unsure where this was heading.

"Good a place as any, I suppose. Tell me about your choice. What'd you see?"

"My choice?" Ailis asked. "You know about that?"

"Course I do, darlin'. There's always a choice. It's the nature of the thing. Now quit your dawdlin' and tell me what you saw."

"I …" Ailis swallowed, then started again. "My parents. I … "

"Oof!" Cayden grunted, cutting her off. "That's an ugly baby, alright. Let me guess – you had to pick one, didn't you. One had to die all over again, I 'spect."

"Yes …" Ailis answered, the memory cutting at her heart. "Ankus made me choose between them."

"Oh, Ankus my ample ass," Cayden said, disgusted. "There weren't no Ankus there. I figured you knew that. That was Iain. Right down the line. You saw them, right?" Ailis nodded, swallowing hard. "That was projection. An illusion. It's one of the things we can do – make you see things that ain't there. Must've been damn tricky gettin' the voices right, though. Drink your tea, girl. It helps. Helps me, anyway."

He settled back into his chair then looked down. "Iain pulled on your heartstrings. Sure did, the bastard. He always does. Picked something _hard._ Forced you to choose between your mommy and your daddy. Your _dead_ mommy and daddy at that. Had to go through that all over again, only this time you had to pick the one to die. That's cold. But that's his way."

He sat forward and looked directly at Ailis, his expression hard. "And it's a good thing you did, too. He'd've had to kill you if you hadn't. Would've been a damn shame, too, after all he put you kids through. Damn shame."

Ailis recoiled in shock. "Kill me … ?"

"Aye, darlin'," Cayden said evenly. "Right then and there, too. He'd've been nice about it. You probably woudn't've even noticed. Put you into some kinda trance, I s'pose, then smother you. What I would've done, anyway. But dead's dead darlin'. Makes no difference how you get that way."

"But why?" Ailis struggled to accept what she was hearing. _Iain?_

"That's the other edge of the knife. He didn't have a choice. Ma requires it of every candidate. You gotta choose, darlin'. Can you do what you gotta do when the time comes? Ma's gotta know. Couldn't say why. He just does."

He paused to take a breath, then continued. "Fact is, there was only four ways that could've turned out. Just four. If Iain refused to put you through thata, Ma would've killed the lot of you right then. You, Iain, the others – ever last one of you. Probably would have brought down lightnin' or something. Iain says that ain't his way, but I don't figure I agree with that. If nothing else, he would've left you there to starve or maybe rile up those wild dogs that run the place to come after you, hard to say. But it makes no never mind to Ma. He's cold-blooded when he wants to be. He'd've come up with somethin'."

Cayden looked at his cup, and Ailis felt hers warm again. "Of course, if you hadn't chosen, then Iain would've had to kill you. If he didn't, same thing. Ma would have come after the lot of you. Death all around, darlin'. If you didn't choose and he killed you, at least he and the others would have made it back. All tragic like, but alive. But you made the choice and here you are, all safe and sound. You had one chance out of four to make it out alive. Tough odds, if you ask me."

"Why are you telling me this!" Ailis exclaimed. She was starting to get angry.

"'Cause you deserve to know what you've been dragged into, darlin'. This ain't no kids game. It's life and death. Oh, don't fret about it. Ma ain't all that bad. It almost never comes to that. But it can, and you need to know that. Iain had to make that choice once himself. Only that time, he had to watch someone die for real. Broke his heart. Real bad, too. All kinds of little pieces scattered about. Took him a while to collect them up again. Not sure he got them all, truth be told."

Cayden put his cup down then walked over to Ailis. He put his hand on her shoulder and continued. "That's a lot to take in. I know, darlin'. Them's two ugly babies, but you gotta accept them. This is how it is for you now. Don't worry 'bout it, though. It only gets better from here. A lot better, trust me on that. Just remember. If Ma wants you to do something, you gotta do it. It's just the nature of the thing."

Cayden retrieved his cup and walked into the kitchen. Ailis noticed the aroma coming from the oven for the first time. "Dinner calls, darlin'. I'd offer you a bite, but I figure you ain't all that hungry right about now." Ailis shook her head. "Yep. Go home and get some sleep if you can. Chew on that for a bit and come back when you're ready. We'll talk some more then. But don't take too long. This thing's gotta be done. And don't bother reachin' out to Ma. He ain't gonna answer just yet."

Ailis stepped out of the cottage and turned to return to the Temple. It was dark and cold out, unusual this time of year. _How fitting,_ she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Ailis stood outside Cayden's door. Her hand was raised to knock, but she hesitated. She'd stayed away, convinced she didn't want to have anything more to do with this. But after a week, Cayden sent one of the acolyte guards to fetch her. His instructions were simple. Tell her to come to the cottage, or the next time she'd be dragged there. She waited for as long as she dared, then knocked gently. _Maybe he's not here,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe he's out with Iain, spreading more lies._ Her heart skipped a beat when the door opened. No such luck, it seemed.

"Made it back, didya?" Cayden said, ushering her into the cottage. "Took you long enough. Can't say as I fault you much. That's a hard bone to gnaw. Come in and sit. Got a cup of that tea all ready for you. C'mon in, ain't no point in putting it off. It's gonna happen whether you want it to or not. Sit."

Ailis came in and sat on the edge of a seat as close to the door as she could. She'd known Iain all her life and had met Cayden many times. Now, however, it was like she was seeing them for the first time. This new impression wasn't sitting well with her.

"Lyin', darlin', is just something you gotta make your peace with," Cayden said, gesturing to the cup next to her. "That, and killin', sorry to say. It's just the nature of the thing is all. Drink some tea. I find it soothin' myself."

Ailis looked at the cup suspiciously, refusing to touch it. "How do you know you're not lying now? Maybe you put something in that tea."

"No point to it now, darlin'," Cayden answered. "You're an Overseer in trainin'. Sorta like those temple maidens tryin' to become priestesses. Difference is, they're still tryin', but you've made it past the door. And there ain't no going back once it closes behind you. You gotta know the truth of things now. Otherwise, you ain't no good to Ma. Now drink up. Made it 'specially for you. Thought you liked it."

Ailis refused, clinging to this act of rebellion to prove to herself, if no one else, she was still her own woman.

"Suit yourself, darlin'. Shame to waste it though," he said as he picked up the cup and took a sip. "Hard to come by. So, ask your questions, darlin'. I figure it's about time, don't you agree?"

"Is all of that true? About Iain? Did he really put me through that on purpose?"

"Aye, he did," Cayden answered. "Didn't much care for it, if it helps any. We never do."

"Have you ever made someone choose like that?" she asked.

"Once. Ma took me off to another community, and I played the monster for one of his candidates. Diff'rent set of rules there, had to be someone he didn't know. Did it real frightnin' too. Scared the poor boy out of his wits. Left him standin' in a puddle of piss."

"Why?"

"I done told you, darlin'," he said. "You do what Ma wants you to do."

"And you give him a choice? Like what I had?" She asked, still angered by Cayden's revelation.

"Aye. Everyone hasta make a choice, darlin'. Ain't no exceptions."

Ailis clasped her hands. "What did he have to choose between?"

"Don't care much to talk about that," Cayden said, his expression closed. "Ain't no fun for anyone involved. Just say, I was happy he made the choice. Didn't wanna have to kill someone first-time tryin'. No ma'am."

"Would you have? Killed him?" Ailis asked. She knew the answer but needed to hear it.

"Aye. Would've had to. Would've both died if I hadn't." Cayden's face was hard. "The boy was a goner if he hadn't made the choice, no matter what, and I can't figure no reason to join him in it."

Cayden took another sip, his face relaxing. "There's an understandin' between Overseers. We don’t ask about the choice. Not directly, no how. We keep in it to ourselves. Find yourself somethin' else to ask about."

"Will I have to make someone … choose?" The thought gave her a chill.

"Maybe. When the time comes. Enough about choosin'. I'm done with it. Pick somethin' else."

"Who's Ma?" Ailis blurted.

"No one knows," Cayden said with a smile. It rarely took long to get to that question. "Just a voice in our heads, when you finish cuttin' all the meat off that bone. All I know's he's in charge. Runs the whole thing, top to bottom."

"Who are we? The Overseers. What's our part in all of this?"

"You mean when we ain't going around lyin' and killin'?" he asked wryly. Ailis nodded. "Not much, really. Mostly we just keep an eye on things. It's in the name. We stay out of people's way by and large. Let 'em live their lives however they see it. And absolutely no politicin', them's the rules. We keep our own thoughts to ourselves on them things. Let folks decide who they want runnin' things, and how. 'Less Ma says otherwise, that is."

He gestured to the cup. "Sure you don't want none?" he asked. Ailis shook her head. "Suit yourself," he said.

"About the only time we get involved is if some feller gets it in his head to start terrorizin' people. Ma's fine and dandy lettin' 'em kill each other so long's they don't get too carried away with it. He don't mind kings and such but don't got no patience for tyrants. Calls it 'too much concentration of power.' It's a fancy way of sayin' they're gettin' too full of themselves. Then _we_ gotta step in."

"And do what?" Ailis replied.

"Whatever, darlin'. The less, the better, though. Catch it early if we can. Less bloodshed that way. Maybe help set up an assassination or let some information find its way to an opposing faction. Leak a little gossip here and there. Whatever, so long's it works."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then, we take a more direct approach. That's when _we_ do the killin'. Ma's been known to wipe out entire families. Cities, if he's gotta. He don't care much for it, though. Leaves the whole place in a shambles. Takes 'em generations to sort it all out. It's a real headache, all around. You notice me and Iain are always talkin' about love and forgiveness and that sort of thing? Tryin' to keep them notions in people's heads. Tryin' to keep 'em from killin' each other too much."

"But why? Why does Ma do that?"

Cayden paused before answering. "Ma … well, Ma keeps a balance about things. It's his purpose. You let folks get it their heads to start runnin' things without _any_ kinda restrictions, sooner or later they overdo it. They start 'consolidatin' power.' It's what Ma calls it, anyway. Pretty soon, you get slavery, and people getting' it in their heads that what they got ain't enough. They figure if they can take other folk's stuff, then why shouldn't they? The get to killin' and rampagin' and all kinds of stuff. It can get ugly real quick."

He poured himself another cup. She once again declined his offer. "Ma don't take to that. He prefers to let them do whatever they want and doesn't want us gettin' in their way. But sooner or later, some feller starts a war, and people start dyin'. A little bit of killin' is fine. It's just how people are. Can't stop that and ain't no point in tryin'. But when someone starts slaughterin' everybody in sight, then Ma figures it's time to step in. That's where we come in."

"How," Ailis asked. "What can we do about that?"

"Mostly, we keep an eye on things," he answered. "We spend a lot of time lettin' Ma know what's goin' on. Births, death, marriages, that sorta thing. Ma's big on knowin' the gossip of the place, and we pass it along. At some point, Ma decides somethin' needs doin', and he sends us out to do it. We don't do anything on our own unless we got a damn good reason for it. Ma prefers to make them decisions his self. He tries to keep it simple, catch it when it's just crawling out of its shell. Sometimes we spread a rumor, or maybe let a certain someone know what someone else is on about. Maybe start a fire and burn up supplies. But some folks are just stubborn, and little things don't make no difference. Then maybe we let someone slip in at night that shouldn't be there and bloody their knife."

"That's horrible!" Ailis exclaimed.

"Is it? Look around you. What's your life like, before you got selected? Pretty good, I imagine. Happy times mostly. I know about your parents, but that's one of them things that happens. But mostly, you were content."

"But …" Ailis started to interject.

"What do you know about that king of yours?" Cayden said, cutting her off. "Gwerythan, right? Royal family. Claims he's descended from a god, don't he? That's the sort of thing Ma don't care much for. Families get too big for their own good. Ma calls them 'dynasties.' Ma had Iain help the other families to put a check on them before they started considerin' they were the bosses of everyone. Helped them set up that Council of Advisors they got in Albione. He has to ask permission to wipe his ass. It's a good system you folks have over there. Came up with it on their own too. That's how Ma likes it. Like's a light touch."

Ailis scrunched her brow. "How long ago was that? We've always had the Council on Albione."

"Nah, darlin'," replied with a chuckle. "That was somethin' Iain got involved in some 300 years ago, back when he was a young Overseer. The warlords were demandin' the king back then submit to, what'd Ma call it, 'the will of the governed,' or some such thing. Iain made a few suggestions as to how that should look and got the king to go along. Somethin' about how he was helpin' himself to stuff that weren't his. Stuff other people figured were theirs. Iain said he'd stay quiet about it if he went along with things."

"See," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "They would've gone to war otherwise. Ma would've been okay with that, for a while anyway, as it would take care of the problem at hand. But Ma don't like no kinda war if he can help it. Too unpredictable. Might've left things in a worse place than when it started. Lots of unnecessary death at least. This was better, and Ma had Iain put just the slightest bit of pressure on things to make it happen. Worked out pretty good."

"But what right did Ma have to interfere like that?" Ailis said, unsure how she felt about this.

"Ma does what he does 'cause it's his purpose. He keeps the peace."

"Why didn't he do that in Ierne," Ailis protested. "You don't have a Council of Advisors. Your High Priestess is in total charge here."

"True," Cayden conceded, "but it ain't needed here. We got a different system. There's three factions runnin' about the place, and they take turns bein' in charge. Ain't no one got a special claim to the throne. When the High Priestess dies, someone from another faction steps in and takes over. Worked so far, so Ma let's 'em do it. Like I said, we mostly let people do what they want so long's they don't get carried away too much."

"But why?" Ailis was struggling with the idea of Ma having that much say in things.

"It's just the … " Cayden started.

"It's just the nature of the thing," Ailis interrupted, irritated. "So you keep telling me."

"Well, darlin'," Cayden said, "the sooner you get that in your stubborn head, the sooner you'll be able to enjoy the good stuff." He released the cup and laughed at Ailis' expression as it gently lowered itself to the table.


	13. Chapter 13

"How did you do that!" Ailis exclaimed. She saw Iain do that back on the island, and she wondered if she'd be able to also. It was an exciting thought.

Cayden let out a huge laugh. "Why, that's the good part, darin'! Ever notice how Iain's always carryin' his staff with him everywhere?" Ailis nodded. "That's mostly for show. He likes playin' the wizard. Seems the Albione appreciate that sort of thing. It's the thing that looks like a quartz he has it in that's the trick. We call it our 'tool,' though Ma prefers 'artifact.' Same thing." He touched one of the bones in a necklace he always wore about his neck. "This one's mine. Looks like a bone, don't it? Real convincin'. But it ain't. Got it during my own indoctrination."

"How does it work?" Ailis wondered out loud.

"Couldn't say for certain," Cayden said. "It's called 'technology.' Ma tried explainin' it once, but I couldn’t make no sense of it. I just consider it just another kind of magic. Not much different, you ask me. 'Cept this magic actually works. It takes care of the doin'. We just use those thingys in our head to control it."

Ailis jumped. She'd almost forgotten about that. "What are you talking about, Cayden? What's in my head?" The idea was deeply unsettling, like a violation.

"More of that 'technology' I told you about." He held out his hand, and a small pouch floated to it. He opened it and removed a syringe and a vial.

"This here's a s'ringe," he explained, removing the cap to reveal a thin needle. "We stick this in your arm and shove some of this stuff in here up in it." He jiggled the vial. 

"What? You stuck that in my arm?" Ailis exclaimed. "Whatever for!"

"Not me, darlin'. Iain. And that's how we get the little thingys in you."

"When did he … oh, that sorry son of a … the jerky! I _knew_ he'd put something it! Did he put those things in it?" Ailis was fuming. Another lie. _Damn him!_

"The jerky, eh?" Cayden asked, smiling. "Had a pretty dream, did you? That's his way. Says it makes the initial shock easier to handle. I'd just knock them out and let them sleep it off. Seems it'd work just as well. No, that was just somethin' to distract you while those thingys started to muck about inside your head. It's a mess when they first start tryin' to figure out what makes you work."

"But why? What are they for?"

"Mostly for talkin' to Ma," Cayden said "That, and usin' your tool. We call it a 'comm channel.' There're a few other things that tag along. Your senses, for one. Ain't you noticed nothin' looks quite like it used to? Hearin', smellin', eatin' – it's all a bit better'n before. You notice things you didn't use to. Comes in handy, 'specially around dinner time." He patted his belly with a wink as if to emphasize the point.

"But why can't I talk to Ma now? He won't answer me."

"Oh, darlin'," Cayden chuckled. "You talk to him just fine. That there's the problem. You figured out how to turn it on, but you ain't learned how to shut it back off. He'd hear every little thing that pops into your pretty head if he didn't close the channel himself. Everything, darlin', more'n you'd want him to. Once you get that bit under control, he'll be back, don't you worry none."

"So … ?" Ailis started, unsure what to ask next.

"Ha. Told you," Cayden said. "You don't know enough to know what's worth askin' yet. There's a whole world out there you know nothin' about. This here's just a little corner of it. And scattered all about are little communities, just like this one here, full of people just like you, thinkin' them's all there are. But you ain't."

He offered her some tea again, and this time, she accepted. He continued. "Thing is, these communities ain't all that big, but they're happy. People live their lives, all cozy and content, and they think they know the truth of things. But truth's a funny thing. Turns out, truth's what you make of it. There's always somethin' bigger'n you know. But if you don't know somethin', then what's the point in the truth of it? Ain't no one here, 'ceptin' you, me, and Iain, who know anything of the real truth, but they ain't no worse off for it, now are they? They're happy. They have their families, their feasts, their huntin', whatever suits their fancy. Our job is to keep it that way. So long as they don't start eatin' each other alive, we let him go on about their bus'ness."

"What do you think would happen," he said, sipping from his cup, "if people found out about any of this? Look at you – you can barely sit, let alone stand right now. And you don't know nuthin' yet. Just you wait. Pretty soon, they'd be going after everybody's stuff. Killin', and warrin', and carryin' on in all kinds of ways. See, the more people there are, the more they get to arguin'. Arguments start out little, but they don't stay that way. Not for long, anyhow."

"Nah," he said as if trying to put Ailis' mind at ease. "We got a pretty good system here. Ain't no serious sickness, for one. There's stuff out there make your hair fall out. And I don't mean metaphorical like. I mean clumps of hair just fallin' off your head. Diseases that make you bleed from every opening in your body, some you don't even know about. Critters that bore into your skin 'till you wanna claw your face off. Hell, there's things that'll make your skin fall off all by itself. Ma keeps that all in check, keeps everyone safe and happy. Keeps the wars down, keeps the sickness out, makes sure everyone has everything they need. They have fulfillment, they do. And we're here to help him keep it. Pretty good arrangement, you ask me."

Ailis sat for a second, then asked a question that had been weighing on her mind.

"Cayden," she started hesitantly. "Why me? Why did Ma pick me?"

"'Cause, darlin'. You're the kind of person Ma wants running things. You're smart, for one thing, and you can keep your wits about you when the time comes. You're loyal too, that's somethin' Ma puts a value on. And you care about people. That's real important. You got all the qualities Ma's lookin' for. Ma needs Overseers, and ever now and then he needs another one. We live a long time, one of the good bits, but we don't live forever. People die, and Ma needs a replacement. You'll stay around her for a while, maybe a generation or two, while you figure out how to go about things. Me and Iain will teach you how things work out and about the people before you're allowed go about creatin' mayhem on your own."

Ailis folded into herself at the mention of Iain's name. She couldn't see any way she'd ever trust him again. Cayden, maybe. He at least is being honest with her. _I think he is, anyway_ she thought. But not Iain. Not that duplicitous bastard.

Cayden nodded, understanding. "Now don't get all worked up over that, darlin'. Iain did what he had to do. It weren't personal."

Ailis huffed, then changed the subject. "But … I can't _kill_ anyone, Cayden! Or lie!"

Cayden took a breath and let out a noisy sigh. "Don't be too quick about that. Lyin' ain't that hard to get used to. Mostly we just keep what we know to ourselves. We might let someone believe something that we know ain't true. Usually don't go no further. The biggest lie is when it's time to get our hands on a new Overseer. Can't let them know up front what's happenin'. So we make up some kind of story to hide what we're really up to. Iain came up with that whole Keldanic Order thing long ago. It works, too. Keeps everyone believing what they believe, and it's a good way to hide those things messin' around in your head. Explain it away as some kind of magic."

"Iain said I was being possessed by a pisky," Ailis offered.

"'Xactly," Cayden nodded. "Weren't no pisky. It was those thingys in your head. Made for a good story, though. Hid what was really goin' on."

"But, I can't kill anyone, Cayden."

He just looked at her with a closed expression. "Don't be too sure about that, darlin'. Ma don't want no Overseers that like killin'. More trouble than they're worth. About anybody can kill, though, if it comes down to it. Don't happen often, that's good, but when the time comes, you'll find out. Some people need dyin', plain and simple. And sometimes, it comes down to you or them. Or both. One of the reasons we don't like those choices Ma makes us do is not only do we have to put someone through that, we have to kill them if they don't. It's either that or die with them. Ain't easy for anyone. You'll kill, darlin' when the time comes."

Ailis couldn't help notice he said "when" the time comes, not "if." _Can I really do that?_ she wondered. The thought gave her a shiver.

"Welp," he said, standing and collecting her cup. "Like I said before, too much all at once just makes your stomach hurt. You chew on that for a bit and come back t'morrow. We'll talk some more, but truth is, ain't much more I can tell you here. Most things you gotta be shown. We'll head back to that island here shortly, and you'll get a proper 'doctrination. Go on now. You got a lot to think about."

"Wait!" she said. There were so many questions! "Keldane. Who's he?"

Cayden looked sideways at her. "Never met the man. Heard of him. Ain't never seen him. Now do like I told you and scoot. We're done for the evenin'." He escorted her out and sent her on her way.

Ailis returned to her room at the temple, confused, angry, and, she had to admit, more than a little curious as to what else there was to learn. She touched her head as she walked, but it didn't feel any different than before. Whatever those "thingys" were, she couldn't detect them. One thing she was certain of, however – Iain wouldn't know the truth if it jumped up and bit him.


	14. Chapter 14

They departed for Shetlin the following week. True to his word, Cayden didn't answer many more questions at the temple, insisting Ailis had to see things firsthand before she could make sense of it.

"Where's the fog, Cayden?" she asked as they made their way up the shoreline. The sky was clear, with just a few wispy clouds floating overhead.

"That's just somethin' Iain has Ma put up when he brings candidates to the island," Cayden explained. "Helps with the mystery of the place. Keeps folks from travelin' where they ain't s'posed to. Ma don't like it when folks try to leave their communities. Tries sendin' them back, but if they won't, he kills them. Calls it 'cross-contamination.' Don't sit well with him. Says it's one of the ways he keeps sickness out. Keeps people from knowin' things they ain't s'posed to, either. One thing's true about the place. Don't no one leave here that ain't invited first."

"He can do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Aye, darlin'," he replied with a chuckle. "More of that 'technology' I told you about. The place is full of it. Ma can control the weather and can even trigger earthquakes. He's got all kinds of machines for stuff like that."

"'Machines'?" Ailis asked. It was a term she wasn't familiar with.

"Aye. Metal beasties that Ma uses to do things with. They're all over the place."

Ailis gave Cayden a skeptical look. "Why haven't I seen them before?" she asked.

"Keeps them out of the communities, mostly" Cayden answered. "Don't want no one stumblin' on them that ain't got no bus'ness knowin' about them."

"Oh," was all Ailis could think to say. They continued past where she and the other had made landfall before and continued to the northernmost part of the island.

"How do you make the barge move through the water like that. Is that your, um, 'tool?'" she asked as they stepped onto a small stretch of beach.

"Aye," he answered, "but no. Not exactly."

Ailis found Cayden's tendency to vacillate annoying. _Just answer the question!_ "So, which is it?" she asked, trying to mask her irritation.

"This here's a special kind of barge," he replied as he collected his gear. "It looks like wood, and it mostly is. But there's somethin' in it that moves the barge through the water. Sorta like our tool, but only does the one thing. That, and keeps the water smooth. I figure you noticed that part." She nodded. "We use our tool to control it. We could do it our self, but that kind of concentration is tirin', and we can't keep it up for too long. After about a day of it and we're done. And a big enough wave is more than we can handle. We just set it a destination, and it handles the doin' of it." He pointed to her gear on the barge. "Grab your belongin's darlin'. We're just about where we're goin'."

They traveled up the beach and entered a cave where a metal door was embedded in the stone. Ailis stared in disbelief. The Albione worked copper and silver, but nothing to this scale. It was unlike anything she'd seen before, and she couldn't decide if she was fascinated by it or scare to death of it. Cayden placed his hand on a rock jutting from the wall, and the door made a hiss, opening inward to reveal a large white room. Lights embedded in the ceiling flickered on, making loud clicking noises as they did. Ailis jumped back, startled.

Cayden laughed, then took her hand. She didn't know if he was trying to comfort her or keep her from running away. "Don't fret none, darlin'. It ain't gonna bite you. There here's one of Ma's 'centers.' You'll be stayin' here for a while. There's lots to learn, and this here's the place for learnin' it."

He led her into the room, and the door closed behind them, quietly this time. Ailis felt trapped. There were several chairs in the space, and a large, flat panel was attached to one of the walls. Cayden pulled up a seat and a platform extended out from beneath the panel.

"That there's a 'monitor,'" he explained. It flickered briefly then text appeared on the screen. It was completely unfamiliar to Ailis, and she found it deeply unnerving.

"If you thought things were weird before, darlin', then grab yourself a seat, 'cause you ain't seen nothin' yet." Ailis took his suggestion and nearly collapsed into one of the chairs. It was like nothing she'd seen before, and the oddness of it did little to ease her growing anxiety.

"There are several stages to you becoming an Overseer," Cayden said. "The first one is your selection. Ma picked you as the most promisin' but had the others in reserve in case you didn't work out. Next we call 'integration.' That's when those thingys are put into your head. Most folks do just fine, but some have a tough time of it. Some can't handle it at all, and we have to go with someone else. Iain told me about his once. It was rough – nearly drove him crazy. Ma had to step in and fix it."

Ailis felt a sense of satisfaction in that. She was a long way from forgiving Iain. "I froze in place once," she offered, recalling the event.

"Ah," Cayden grunted. "That's an 'incursion.' Don't worry about the names of things," he said, seeing her expression. "You'll learn them soon enough. Them little thingys went where they weren't s'posed to. It happens. They figured it out, though, from the looks of it, and backed themselves out. Anyway, once we're sure you can handle the thingys, you're given your choice, ugly as that is. Them's the only bad parts. From here, it's just learning the way of things. You're in the last stage – the 'doctrination. It's not somethin' that'll hurt you none, but it's hard to settle you mind with at first. Takes time."

He turned as a small door opened in one of the walls, revealing a cup with a thick fluid. He retrieved it and handed it to Ailis. "Drink this. It's medicine. I had Ma make some up for you before we got here. Figured you might need it. This is a lot to take in, and from the looks of it, you're gettin' riled up. Won't hurt you none, don't mess with your thinkin' none, just helps you stay relaxed. Takes the jitters off."

She looked at the cup, unsure if she should trust Cayden. He sighed, then took a sip. "See, darlin'? Ain't poison. Now drink up." She complied, marveling at the sweetness of it. It had a flavor she couldn't quite place.

"This here's called a 'keyboard,'" he said, pointing to an item on the platform. We don't got much use for it, truth be told, but it comes in handy sometimes. Mostly we just ask Ma to show us things, and he puts it on the monitor there."

She saw an image appear that somehow looked familiar. "That's called the Albione Region. It's where me and Iain do our overseein'. That big part on the right is Albione, and the smaller part there is Ierne. You're looking at it like you were a bird flyin' over."

Ailis realized what this reminded her of. There were maps merchants kept that help them find their way around. They looked a lot like what she saw now, just distorted. He put his hand across a small object on the platform and ran his finger across its surface. The image became smaller until another island became visible above the others.

"That's where we are now," Cayden explained. "Shetin. It's mostly wild. There's a few machines round about, but mostly it's just left to fend for itself. Now get settled in, 'cause this ain't the whole of it. Not a'tall." He moved his finger again, and the image shrank some more. Other areas to the left and right began to appear, and she noticed it was starting to distort somehow. Each stroke of Cayden's finger made the image of Albione smaller as more areas appeared. Finally, all that was left was a large circular image with Albione just a small area near the top.

Cayden turned to face Ailis. "Remember how I told you folks in Albione and Ierne think that's all there is to the world? They know about Shetlin, but don't think much about it. It's just this big ol' flat area surrounded by water. Well, that's like sayin' this room's all there is," he said gesturing with his arms. "But you know better'n that. Same thing with Albione. That's just one small part of a much bigger world you know nothin' about. It's bigger'n you can imagine, and it's not a'tall flat. It's like a big ball full of places where communities like yours are scattered about — thousands of them. And every one of them think them's the only ones that is. But they ain't."

Ailis felt her heart racing. This couldn't be true! She could tell Cayden's 'medicine' was helping, because she was convinced she'd be in a full panic by now otherwise. The image on the screen disappeared, and the platform retreated into the wall.

"That's enough of the revelatin' for now," Cayden said as he stood. "This is probably the biggest, but it ain't the last. I'll show you around the place and make some introductions. First, though, we got to get you recognizable. Come over here for a second." He brought her over to the wall with the monitor where a small section extended outward at an angle. A rectangular area was slightly recessed into the panel, and a small green light glowed above it.

"Put your hand in that spot there for a second," he said. She hesitated, and he shook his head. "Done told you darlin', ain't nothing here gonna hurt you. I'll show you." He put his hand on the square, then turned back to Ailis. "Now, you do it. Leave it there till I tell you otherwise."

She reluctantly obeyed and put her hand on the square. It glowed for a second as the light turned yellow then back to green. Cayden seemed satisfied, and he had her repeat the process with her other hand.

"There," he said. "Now you can move about the place. Any room you wanna enter has one of these. Just put your hand on it, and the door'll open. Assumin' you're s'posed to be there, that is. Give it a try," he said, pointing to a small door on the other side of the room. "There's a square just like this one here. Put your hand on it, and the door'll open."

She walked over and placed her hand on the panel. The door next to it slid open, making her jump and Cayden laugh. "Don't worry, darlin'," he said. "You'll get used to that in no time." He led her into a hallway with several more doors on either side at irregular intervals. Some had openings next to them with something he called "glass" that allowed her to see in. He took her to a door near the far end, and she opened it as she had the other one. She didn't jump quite as much this time.

"That's your room while you're here," he explained. They entered, and he pointed around. "There's a monitor in here too, but 'till you can control your comm channel with Ma, you'll just have to talk to it. That's your bed, like nothin' you've never slept on before. Like floating on air. That room there is the 'toilet.' Best room in the place. Go on, open it."

She opened the door, and this time didn't jump at all. Cayden was right – she was getting used to it. "The little seat there is where you do your bus'ness. The water runs everything away when you're done." He sat on it for a second, then stood. Water rushed in and ran out a small hole at the bottom with a rush, making Ailis startle despite herself. "No goin' outside, and no puttin' up with the smell. Like I told you, it ain't all bad bein' an Overseer. This and the bed are the two things you'll miss when you get back home the most. This too," he said, pointing to a recess in the wall. "That's called a 'shower,' and it's where you clean up. Set the water as hot or cold as you like."

He escorted Ailis out of her room and to another at the far end of the hall. They entered a room filled with tables and objects that she couldn't make sense of.

"This here's the kitchen, though some folks prefer 'canteen' for some reason," he told her. "Other's will get your meals for you for now – this stuff takes a while to figure out. But you're pretty much free to come eat whenever the fancy strikes you. Ah, here they are," he said as three others joined them. "This here's Babak. He's an Overseer from the Persian Region." The strikingly handsome man bowed gracefully at the sound of his name. "And that pretty youngin' with him is Hettie." The youth blushed, looking at Babak questioningly. She seemed as overwhelmed as Ailis felt. "She's his new Overseer. Arrived just after you did. They had a much longer trip, though. Came by flyin'."

Ailis looked away from the newcomers and pushed Cayden's arm. "What? Flying? How?" Babak smiled at her reaction.

"This here's where Ma does his 'doctrinatin'. Everyone comes here to learn the ways of things. Some folks have to travel all the way around that big ball I showed you. Flyin's the fastest way. You at least got to travel by boat. Imagine what this poor girl had to endure." He laughed then bowed to the other young woman that had joined them who smiled and bowed back.

"This here's Yuka," he said, and she bowed to Ailis. Ailis returned the bow at Cayden's prompting. "She's a new Overseer too, 'ceptin' she's been here for a while. About a year. She's gonna help you and young Hettie here make your adjustments. She's going through the same thing you are, just further along. This is how Ma likes to run things. There's always a new Overseer comin' through this place, though two at once ain't common, so you're lucky to have someone to work with. Every year, the current Overseer in training takes over helping the new arrivals. You'll get your turn at it when the time comes."

They waited while Babak spoke with Hettie in a language she couldn't understand. The only words she recognized were their names, and even those sounded odd to her ears. She gathered Babak was explaining to Hettie what Cayden had just told her. The young woman glanced at Ailis and gave her a nervous smile. Cayden, Babak, and Yuka spoke together in yet another language, then Yuka bowed to the others and left. Cayden returned Ailis to her room.

"You're going to be here for a couple of years," Cayden told her when they arrived. "Oh, don't look all put out like that. You'll be fine and to be honest, once you start learnin' more, you ain't gonna want to come back. I'll stay for about a month to help you get settled in. For now, most of your training will be learnin' the common language of Overseers. You can talk to Ma using your monitor, and he'll answer your questions. Not much at first, wants us to handle this first bit. Mostly all you'll get out of him is help learnin' the language to start. Once that's done, I'll head back, and Yuka will help you and Hettie with the rest of your training."

"Cayden," Ailis said, sensing he was about to leave. "This language? What is it? And how am I supposed to learn it in just a month?"

"Ma says it's 'Korean,' though don't ask me what that is. I gather it's sort of like what Yuka speaks, sounds like it at first anyway. She took to it well enough, anyhow. Pretty good at it after a couple of months. May take you and Hettie a bit longer. As for the learnin', Ma calls it 'immersion.' I'm the only one that'll talk normal to you, but after a few more weeks, it's all you'll hear. Ma won't speak nothin' else while you're here. Takes some getting used to. Ma'll understand you, but you won't be able to tell hide from hair from his answers at first. Any translatin' you'll get will come from me. For a little while, anyway."

He stood to leave. "I'm in the room next to yours, on the right. Stop by if you have any more questions or need directions. For now, gnaw on what you've learnt so far and try talking to Ma if the fancy strikes. I suggest you get some sleep first, though. Probably do you good. Ma's got medicine for that if you need it." He handed her a jar of something new and explained the dosage to her. "Don't get carried away," he admonished. "A little bit is all you need. Too much'll just make you sick."

He left the room, and Ailis collapsed onto the bed. Everything she'd learned was banging about in her head, and she couldn't make any sense of it. She was exhausted, but there was no way she could sleep after all that. She reluctantly took the medicine Cayden had given her, careful not to exceed the dosage as she had no idea what Cayden had meant by "sick," and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Iain had returned to Albione to officiate the Feasts of Eogan in his own temple after leaving Ailis in Cayden's care. The Tamane were originally established as a single community, initially settling the larger of two islands, Albione, and over time migrating to the lesser one, Ierne. The coast was dotted with numerous smaller islands, but these were the only two that mattered. Iain was the Overseer responsible for the Albione, and Cayden kept watch over the Ierne.

The separation of the two groups had brought about two religious and political constructs. They were a common people with a shared language and heritage, but over time had developed into two independent cultures. The Albione, "the people of the land," were more technologically advanced with the rudiments of a written language, something that Ma tolerated but paid close attention to. They'd learned to smelt various metals – copper, silver, tin, and lead – and they considered themselves more refined than their Ierne brethren, whom they viewed as savages.

The Ierne, or "the people of the west," remained closer to the ancient ways, viewing the Albione as soft and pampered. Whereas the Albione had a somewhat more parliamentary system, with a Council of Advisors making many of the decisions, the Ierne had maintained a proper Kingdom. The Albione king, Gwerythan, had to consult with the Council on all important matters, while Uli, High Priestess and Queen of the Ierne, had complete say. The Ierne showed open disdain for the Albione but weren't above a little trade now and then. There were few disputes of any importance between the two groups, but when they arose, they tended to be violent, something that vexed Cayden to no end as it was usually the Ierne that drew first blood.

The religious caste had much greater influence with the Ierne than with the Albione, something that was problematic for Cayden. He was simply there to watch over them, not make the rules, yet his role as First Druid, and therefore technically the head of their religion, tended to drag him further into the politics of the island than he wanted. It was a careful balancing act he'd mastered after about a century of practice. He'd gradually created an air of sublime indifference to the religious and political concerns of the people, relegating himself to only overseeing the most sacred rites and festivals at the Temple of Smegos, Goddess of War and the chief deity of the Ierne. He left it to the High Priestess, whomever it was at any given time, to deal with the actual governance.

The populations were growing, and Ma had determined a third Overseer was needed. Thus it was that Ailis joined their ranks. It would take a couple of years for her to complete her indoctrination as the culture shock took time to adjust to. She'd have to learn a whole new way of thinking and acting, and she'd have to wrap her mind around a reality for which she had no preparation. It wasn't easy, something to which every Overseer could attest. Cayden would prepare her as best he could, then she'd travel back to Shetlin to complete the process. She'd return to take up her new role once Ma deemed her ready.

The Temple of Tarani was the religious heart of the Albione. Tarani was the God of Lightning and Thunder, and the chief deity of the Albione. Gwerythan was supposedly the direct descent of Tarani, which was his claim to the throne. Each group had its own temple and priesthood. They normally held separate observances and feasts but would come together on Ierne at the Winter Solstice when Eogan, the Sun God, would die and be reborn. This was the most important ceremony of their shared religion and served to strengthen the bonds between them.

Iain entered the inner sanctum of the Temple and pressed his hand against a wall. A large stone slab shifted to one side, revealing a room that only Iain and Cayden could enter. He walked in and took a seat before a large console of monitors. It was here that he could connect with Ma's vast network of machines, and it allowed him to speak with other Overseers distributed around the globe. For the Tamane, the islands of Albione and Ierne made up the totality of their existence, but in truth, it was just one of many such communities, each with its own distinct culture and language, each with its own Overseers.

This was the world as Ma had crafted it. Each community lived oblivious to the existence of the others; something Ma enforced ruthlessly. Any who dared leave the confines Ma had established was killed. She permitted no cross-contamination between them. He placed his hands on a keyboard and entered a precise sequence of characters. He waited until a secure link was established with his contact, one that Ma was unaware of.

This was something that Iain did not understand. How was it that Ma, an entity with seemingly unlimited power and knowledge, was not aware of what was transpiring? He knew quite well that had she known, he would become the target of her Hunters – Overseers tasked with finding and killing those like himself. The irony was, Ma had recently given him precisely that role. He was now a Hunter, tasked with finding and killing the very person he was about to speak with. Ahote was the one that had recruited him into the shadowy group known as the Opposition. They were Overseers that had lost their faith in Ma and now worked to defeat her.

That was another mystery to Iain. How, precisely, does one go about defeating Ma, the most powerful entity in existence? Forget your superstitions about Gods and Goddess – Ma could act in the world. She could control the weather and trigger earthquakes. Ma was everywhere at once. If that isn't a God, then the word had no meaning.

Still, she had her limits. She relied on Overseers to interact with the people, unable to intervene directly. They were her eyes, ears, and hands. And, if she felt it necessary, her executioners. She was quite capable of killing on her own, something Iain could attest to, but for some reason she preferred they do her dirty work for her. The nano-machines embedded in every Overseer allowed her to communicate with them. It was her only direct connection with humans of any sort. It was their primary purpose, in fact. It allowed her to speak with them and send them imagery. Considering how fully integrated into an Overseers brain they were, one would expect she could take complete control over someone. Yet, she couldn't. All she could do was communicate. Odder still, Ma seemed to be unaware of this fundamental constraint.

Members of the Opposition had joined reasons of their own. The death of his lover, Kaen, was his. It was one step too far for him, one he couldn't understand or forgive. The Opposition was a loosely knit group that didn't always see eye to eye on things as a result. They had a leader, known only as Um, who ran the operation, but few had spoken with her directly. They were splintered into small cells, rarely more than three people at a time, who only knew of those they worked with. It was an obvious security measure, making it hard for Hunters to find their targets, but it also impeded their effectiveness. Each cell worked independently, and sometimes at cross purposes.

* * *

He waited as the connection stabilized and an image appeared on one of the screens. It was Ahote, who had once described himself as a shaman of The People, as they called themselves, though he'd been born elsewhere, centuries ago. That wasn't uncommon. Ma would occasionally reassign her Overseers to other communities when it suited her purpose.

"Iain," the image spoke. Iain founding discomforting that the image never moved. It was image frozen in time, captured at the moment the connection was made. Ahote could seem him as he was, likely from one of the devices in the room, but Ahote's image was static. "Have you finished recruiting your new Overseer?" Ahote was not one for much in the way of idle chit chat.

"Yes," Iain answered. "We completed the 'ceremony,' and Ailis has been accepted. She made the choice."

"I see," Ahote responded. "No doubt a difficult one. You have a reputation for making them harsh."

Iain scowled. It was necessary that Ma had complete faith in him. His willingness to force hard decisions on others had convinced her of his loyalty. His choices were always selected, with Ma's approval, to deliver the most emotional pain they could. They sometimes failed, with the candidate refusing to choose. He would then be forced to kill them, solidifying his standing with Ma. But it came at a price. He was growing tired of the act, it ate at his soul, and Ailis was the first time he'd entertained the idea of not following through.

Ahote didn't care about that, only that the task was done. "We're ready to proceed," he continued abruptly. "The crystal at the temple on Ierne is next. Um has reason to believe it's a true key. We'll need to take it to the Rogue Seeker to be certain. I will arrive on the island in two months once I've modified my appearance. Be ready."

"Wait," Iain interjected before Ahote severed the connection. "You should know I've been assigned as a Hunter. Ma somehow knows you're coming here, and I've been tasked to find and kill you."

"I see," Ahote replied as he considered this new information. "That will complicate things, but perhaps we can use it to our advantage. We'll talk when I get there."

The monitor went blank, a soft white glow replacing Ahote's image. Iain had expected this, and he didn't look forward to it. Stealing the crystal would be anything but easy.


	16. Chapter 16

Every community had a crystal, an object of deep veneration by the people. It wasn't much to look at, but it was deeply embedded in the minds of everyone that it was important. The Ierne believed Smegos herself had formed it from the ground and gave it to the first High Priestess. It was her connection to the people and the land; without it, they would perish. She'd commanded that any who wished could approach and offer prayers, but they weren't to touch it. Even Cayden could only handle it in the presence of, and with the consent of, the Temple's acolytes who had sworn their lives to protect it. Iain wasn't on their list.

The Opposition saw them differently. They were the keys to defeating Ma. It was said only a small few were "true" keys, and that only one among their number could identify them as such: the Rogue Seeker. He was ancient, even by the standards of Overseers who could live for over 1,000 years. The true keys were what they needed, and they were running out of time. Overseers were long-lived, but they were not immortal. Ma could sustain their bodies for so only long, and the Rogue Seeker would eventually die. How soon, no one was sure, but it was clear that they had to hurry. Collecting the keys was only the first step, and each key had multiple layers of protection, even the false keys.

Iain waited until Cayden accompanied Ailis back to Shetlin before visiting the Temple of Smegos. He spent his days chatting with the acolyte guards, getting to know them, and, more importantly, observing their routines. Most of them were young in Iain's eyes. Some were mere teens, barely able to wield their weapons. They spent their time between guarding the crystal and practicing their swordplay. They conducted themselves with serious, and sometimes fatal, intent.

Iain had been tasked with healing a broken arm during that time. Iain's quartz had a limited ability to mend injured flesh, and while he couldn't restore the bone outright, he was able to help the healing process somewhat. He boosted the boy's immune system, helping him to fight off any infection what would try to set in, and he concocted a potion that would help dull the pain when the youth rejoined the others the next day. Nothing so minor as a broken bone was considered an excuse from training, though he was excused from guard duty until he healed.

Healing was generally not something Overseers attempted openly. Whenever a community learned of the ability, trouble invariably followed. People would become increasingly strident seeking such help, and Overseers had been killed when they couldn't raise the dead. They never said they could, but the notion tended to develop a life of its own. The temple acolytes were a special case – they had to remain in top condition to protect the crystal, and they'd taken an oath not to reveal this knowledge on pain of death, an oath ruthlessly enforced. Overseers would only heal someone if they could so without anyone knowing it had been them. They preferred people think it had been luck, or the favor of the gods, that had intervened. Anyone or anything but them.

One young woman caught his attention. She was introduced as Derra, and she found himself drawn to her for reasons he did not understand. She was a priestess in training, not one of the acolyte guards, with long red hair and green eyes. The Ierne were fond of tattoos, and she was covered in them. Most had a religious significance, but a few were decorative. One covered much of her face, not unlike the one Ailis had, but more extensive. She wore the simple tunic of the temple maidens with a silver belt around her waist. It was one of the few ways they could adorn themselves. It had a small pentagram engraved in it with a small pebble from a nearby river in the center. It was an odd choice, one that made her stand out from the others.

She was painfully shy around him and overly polite. He quickly grew tired of being referred to as "First Druid", his formal title in Albione, whenever she addressed him. Like Cayden, it was something he didn't like having too much attention given. He tried to get her to simply call him "Iain" as all the others did, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She would blush every time he bought it up, and once ran off, her hands to her mouth. He avoided her after a time, if for no other reason than to keep from upsetting her. Still, it seemed she was always somewhere around, watching him from a distance.

A ritual for a minor god was held one evening, and Iain was asked to stand in Cayden's place. The temple maidens performed a bit of song and dance to honor Alanu, God of Prophesy and Music and gave a little speech in which Iain has a small role. It was all very sweet and a bit tiring. The Albione weren't nearly as observant as the Ierne, saving their energy for the major gods. He wondered how it was Cayden endured it all until they brought in the food. _Oh, I get it,_ he smiled to himself. The Ierne loved to eat, Cayden not the least among them. He wasn't one to pass up a free meal. He would have died of a stroke years ago if Ma hadn't intervened, of that Iain had no doubt.

The young Derra was the senior maiden in attendance at this gathering, and it fell to her to deliver Iain's food. She brought it over and took a very formal stance when delivering it to him. However, there was a moment when it looked as if she was about to reach out and touch his hand. Her eyes widened when she realized what she was doing, and she quickly snatched it back. Iain likely wouldn't have noticed, had it not been for that. He imagined he should be flattered by it all, but something was going on he wouldn't quite put a finger on. She had a quality about her that had been gnawing at the back of his mind from the time he first met her. Something about her, something … familiar.

He'd put her out of his mind by the next day. She wasn't important, and he had other things to concern himself with. Getting past the guards would be as difficult as he had imagined, if not more so. He had a rough outline of a plan in his head, but he didn't have much faith in it. He would project an image of someone touching the crystal then running off. That would draw off the guards, and he'd quickly swap it out with a known false key. They all looked the same to everyone but the Rogue Seeker, and no one would notice the exchange, not even Cayden. It seemed simple enough, but would the entire guard abandon their post to give chase? Not likely. Perhaps Ahote had something better in mind, but he had a feeling this part of the caper was all on him. _Wonderful._

* * *

He waited at the rendezvous point, but Ahote didn't arrive. That was troubling, but it didn't necessarily mean there was a problem. He entered Cayden's secret room at the Temple and contacted Ahote.

"There's going to be a delay," the image said. It was clear that Ahote had started to undergo modification, but it had been halted prematurely. "An Overseer has been injured trying to quell a war, and he's in the rehabilitation center. I'll have to wait for him to finish healing. It won't be much longer, but this is going to add another month before we can meet. How's it going on your end?"

Iain wasn't surprised it had taken this long to learn of this. Ahote was rogue now, isolated within Ma's network. He could be contacted directly through Um's channels, but Iain didn't have that option. So long as Ma considered him one of her Overseers, he had to rely on this more indirect means of communication.

The rehabilitation center Ahote referred to was one of Ma's medical centers. It was where injured Overseers could be healed and how Ma extended their lives for so long. Overseers had to check into one every other year for a health evaluation and whatever procedures were needed. It was a nice break from the normal routine, one that Overseers looked forward to. The center also could use surgery to modify a person's appearance. This is what Ahote was going through, and it seemed the procedure had to be halted before it was complete. It was likely painful for him.

But once again, it made no sense to Iain. How could Um's opposition Overseers use those same facilities? Granted, she waited until one was idle, but how did she know? And how did she keep it a secret from Ma? Ahote seemed to believe there was a network of members within the Opposition who had found a way around Ma's defenses. The "Um" that spoke to them was just one of many. Iain had a hard time accepting that. There was more to Um than members of the Opposition were being let in on. He was as distrustful of her as he was of Ma.

"That's a problem," Iain said, addressing Ahote's question. "Cayden will be back by then, and we'll have to deal with him as well. It's tough enough with him away, and I don't know if we can pull this off after he gets back."

"No choice, Iain," the image of Ahote replied. "We need that key. Um is insistent. There are multiple operations going on right now, and this is one of them. Sooner or later, Ma's going to catch on, and security will be doubled, if not tripled. We'll have to wait decades, maybe even centuries before we get another chance like this. We don't have that kind of time. You'll have to figure something out."

It was as he expected – he'd have to come up with a plan. _Damn._ "I'll need help, Ahote. It was near impossible to do this by myself with Cayden gone. I can't do this alone if he's here."

"I'm all you have. We can't bring in anyone else in that amount of time. Surgery takes too long, and the risk of discovery too great. I'll help as best I can. We'll talk when I get there. Same as before, next new moon."

The monitor went blank, and Iain was left to his thoughts. Damn little good Ahote would do. He'd look the part, but he wouldn't have mastered the language or the mannerisms. The only reason for the modification procedure was in case he was spotted. He would draw less attention that way, and Iain would handle the talking. Taking him into the temple to attempt a heist was a whole other thing. _Damn,_ he thought to himself again as he left the comm room.


	17. Chapter 17

Iain returned to the rendezvous site the following month. Cayden, as expected, was back from Shetlin, and Iain had to remain out of sight. Overseers don't just wander about the place without a reason, especially in another Overseer's area, and Cayden would be full of questions. Questions Iain would rather not have to answer. Lies on top of lies had a way of revealing themselves. He would be missed from the Temple of Tarani, but not for several weeks. It wasn't uncommon for the First Druid to go about without letting anybody know. So long as he was present for his official functions, no one cared what he did otherwise.

"Well, you certainly look the part," Iain said upon greeting Ahote. Ahote had changed his appearance to have dark red hair and beard, a thinner body, and reduced cheekbones. That was all Iain could make out in the darkness. There were undoubtedly other, more extensive changes he wouldn't notice until daylight. He was covered in tattoos, per the local custom, but they weren't quite right. The wrong ones were in the wrong place and that sort of thing, but they would pass casual scrutiny. The biggest problem was his speech. He knew enough of the language to get by, but his accent was unmistakable. He'd have to keep his mouth shut, that much was clear from the beginning.

"How do you want to do this, Iain?" Ahote asked. As always, he had little patience for pointless chatter.

"I have no idea, Ahote. I've been over this in my mind more times than I care to think. First, there's the temple guard. They're everywhere, and they're disciplined. A diversion won't cut it. They will leave a contingent behind no matter what is going on. We could set the place on fire, and they'd remain with the crystal until they roasted to death, if they had to."

"Perhaps we should then," Ahote said. "It would make getting to the key much simpler."

"Oh, right, just kill everyone we come across," Iain responded, contemptuously. He was sick of killing people for Ma, and he was no more enthusiastic about killing for Um. He found Ahote's casual attitude about the idea infuriating.

"And even if we did, it wouldn't change a damn thing. They'd be willing to burn to death, I was serious about that, but they'd be in no hurry about it. They'd figure out soon enough touching the thing won't harm them, and they'd spirit it away somewhere safe. Besides, by the time we could approach the crystal, Cayden would be on the scene. No, we need a bit more subtlety than burning down the most sacred building on the island and everybody in it."

Ahote was unfazed by Iain's outburst. "So, we take a more 'subtle' approach. Just sneak in and take it. Put the guards to sleep and swap it out," he said, indicating the pouch with the replacement crystal.

"That would start a war!" Iain exclaimed. "The word would get out within minutes of their discovery, or when they woke up, whatever, and the Albione would demand the crystal be put into their care. It may be the Ierne's most sacred artifact, but the Albione monarchy has long lusted after it. This would be the excuse they need. For once, it wouldn't be the Ierne that attacks first. The chaos that would unleash would last for generations!"

Ahote just shrugged, and Iain stood, his blood boiling. "And Cayden would know _exactly_ what happened! There would be Hunters swarming this island before the sun came up. They'd be everywhere, and they wouldn't bother with niceties like trying to blend in. Who knows where that would lead, Ahote! Ma might end up just wiping out the whole lot of them and starting over! She's done it before, you know."

Ahote sat quietly while Iain continued to vent. "And if this _is_ a true key, then there will be Seekers! They'd find us by lunch! Dammit, Ahote! It can't be done!"

Ahote waited for Iain to collect himself before continuing. "What do you know about Ma, Iain? Is she just some despot who watches from some far-off castle, sending out her operatives to do her will? Do you know what she _really_ is?"

"No, dammit, I don't," Iain said, still angry but calmer. "I know she runs this whole thing, but that's about it."

"Well, I'll tell you what I know. What little the Rogue Seeker has told me, anyway. Ma isn't a person. She's some kind of fake mind. She seems intelligent, but at the core of it, she's a machine. Nothing more."

Iain looked at Ahote like he was insane. "What? A machine? Are you out of your mind, Ahote? How can she be a machine?"

Ahote tipped his head to one side as he answered. "Have you met her? Have you seen her? Do you know anyone who has? Has she _ever_ been anything more than a voice in your head? How do _you_ explain the fact that she seems to be everywhere at once? It's because she is. She has a whole army of machines running things, you know that much, but she's not some wizened old woman sitting behind a monitor somewhere typing commands into a keyboard, sending out her devices to change how the wind blows or shake the ground. She _is_ the machine. She's all of it."

Iain sat, unable to respond. He'd long been suspicious of Ma's true nature, but a machine? It wasn't possible.

"Why does she sound different to everyone she speaks to, Iain?" Ahote asked, pressing the point. "Why do some of us hear a woman and others a man? What have you imagined that was about, Iain? I know it's crossed your mind. It crosses everyone's mind. Did you think there was an army of Mas, one for each Overseer? Think, man! She's a machine!"

Iain shook his head, unsure what to believe.

"There's more to it than just that," Ahote continued. "Think it through. Where did Ma come from? Is she God? The ignorant people of this place would think so, but you know more than they do. You don't have that excuse. She was made, Iain. She was made by men."

"How do you know all this?" Iain asked, his voice faltering.

"I told you. The Rogue Seeker."

"But," Iain protested, "how does he know all this? How do you know you can trust what he says?"

"Because I've been in the Opposition for longer than you've been an Overseer. I know he's telling the truth. And it's worse than you think, even more than this. Your creation myths here speak of giants, do they not?" Iain nodded. "They were real, Iain. But they weren't giants. Just people, like you and me. And there were _billions_ of them, Iain. Billions scattered across the entire globe. _They_ made Ma and she killed them. She wiped them out. She reduced their numbers to a mere fraction of what they were and set up this … system to keep our numbers in check. We're in bondage to a machine, Iain. Every man, woman, and child that Ma sees fit to let live. And she has to be stopped."

"But … how, Ahote? How do you stop a god, even if it is a machine?"

"I don't know for certain. That's something the Rogue Seeker keeps to himself. All I know is we must find the true keys. There's seven of them. We have four, and we need three more. That's the only way, Iain. We _must_ get that key! If there is even a _chance_ that it's a true key, we must have it. So, get a grip and come up with a way to do this. We're running out of time."


	18. Chapter 18

They waited until the following evening to approach the temple. Few Ierne were about by the time they arrived, but the acolyte guards were everywhere. There were constant attempts to slip by them and approach the crystal by a cadre of guardsmen created for just that purpose. There were rewards for succeeding and severe punishment for any contingent that failed to stop them. Permanent banishment from the guard for everyone who failed was just the start. There was always at least one execution of the senior members of the contingent on duty at the time. They were always vigilant and alert, no matter the time or weather, and they trusted no one.

The fact that there were two of them made it a little easier, but not by much. They took turns creating a false image of the walls while the other slipped past behind it. Creating an image was one thing. Creating one that didn't shift about was considerably more difficult when on the move. The image tended to follow the Overseer that generated it, and a shifting wall would not go unnoticed by suspicious eyes.

The real problem was the crystal itself. It stood on display in the center of a great hall with four guards posted about it, each looking in a different direction. Others came and went at irregular intervals, and no single guard would stay on post more than an hour at a time. Any longer, and there'd be a risk that they may become fatigued from standing in one place for so long. There was no way they could get to it without being noticed. This was what kept Iain up at night. Even with Cayden out of the area, this was a seemingly impossible task.

It was the level of severe paranoia of the guards that made Um suspect this was a true key. Every crystal was protected by multiple layers of defenders, but few as fanatical and extreme as these. The fact that this was put in place by Ma herself was considered the giveaway. It could have been a ruse intended to draw out the Opposition, but that was a risk Um was willing to take, even though it meant risking the lives of those making the attempt.

Their only hope was a risky plan, one that capitalized on Iain's role as Hunter. Ahote waited until there were just the four main guards and one other present. They'd have a reprieve of a few minutes at best, so he had to be quick. He put them to sleep with his tool, ran in and grabbed the crystal, then headed to the nearest exit. To neither of their surprise, he was quickly spotted, and a pursuit began immediately. This was when Iain emerged and used his tool to knock Ahote to the ground and grab the crystal. Except he grabbed the fake one, secreting the real one away during the confusion. This, they'd agreed, would be the most difficult part as the risk he'd be noticed was great. But they couldn't think of a better plan.

One of the guards struck Ahote hard on the side of the head, rendering him unconscious. They dragged him away to a holding cell while Iain returned the fake crystal to its stand in the center of the room, under strict observation, of course. Cayden arrived, and the questions started immediately. Iain fell back on his cover story, one that had the benefit of being mostly true.

Ma suspected the Opposition would make some attempt like this. True. Iain has been tasked as Hunter to find whoever was involved and stop them. True. Ahote had come to the Temple to steal the crystal. True. Iain suspected an attempt was imminent and was on his way to warn Cayden. False. Iain arrived as Ahote was making his escape and subdued him. Sort of true. Iain immediately retrieved the crystal and returned it to its place. True, except it was the wrong crystal.

The guards were suspicious, but Cayden contacted Ma, who confirmed the key elements of the story. It took several hours before everyone was finally satisfied, but Iain was eventually allowed to leave. This, if anything, improved his standing with Ma, aiding his role as an insider working for the Opposition. The only flaw was Ahote. There's no way he'd survive this. He'd be dead by noon, if not sooner. His willingness to see this through, knowing he'd die in the attempt, was what finally convinced Iain to join him.

* * *

He returned under cover of darkness the next evening to retrieve the crystal. Ahote had arranged for a contact to wait offshore to take it off his hands. Just one more risk, a few days of travel by night, and he'd be done with the thing. He could hardly believe it. This might actually work.

He made his way carefully through one of the outer rooms of the Temple. Ahote had made it far enough that Iain didn't have to penetrate the structure deeply to recover the crystal, which would have been a problem. The guards were intensified, which forced him to remain hidden in the shadows for long stretches while he waited for an opportunity to move to the next position. It took hours to go a distance normally covered in less than a minute. The crystal was still where he'd hastily placed it, a known flaw in the plan. What if someone stumbled upon it? The whole thing would have collapsed simply because it was time to do some cleaning. No one thought to search the place, an uncharacteristic oversight on the part of the acolyte guards. Then again, they'd never thought to take into consideration what they'd do if someone were to partially escape with the crystal. There was an unconscious assumption that couldn't happen. Besides, the crystal had been recovered, or so they thought, so what was there to find? They had the culprit, after all. They'd let themselves be distracted by their success.

He stepped onto the dark patio leading out of the Temple several hours later. He was covered in sweat from the effort and the constant fear of discovery. There were fewer guards here, and he was able to progress more quickly. He'd reached the edge of the outer gardens, just a few steps from being able to dissolve into the black, moonless night when a voice cried out.

"Iain! Stop! Why are you here?" It was Derra. She'd stepped out of shadows of her own and now stood before him, blocking his path. Her posture was confrontational, totally out of character for her. She had a knife sheathed beneath her belt, and a hand rested on the hilt.

"Don't move, Iain. I have some questions for you," she said, her eyes hidden in shadow. Her voice shook from anger, and something else – something Iain couldn't quite make out in his confusion.

Iain did as he was told. This was the last thing he would have ever expected, and he wasn't sure what to do next. This wasn't in the plan.

"I watched you go into the comm room last month. Why? I check the video log – all that's there is you logging on then leaving. Several minutes have been dropped from the video feed. Why, Iain? Who were you talking to? Ahote? Um? Who!"

Iain stood with his mouth open, his thoughts racing. _How does she know all of this? How was she able to gain access to that room? Only Cayden and Iain could do that. How does she know about Um? And Ahote; he was common knowledge by now, but surely not his name. How did she know any of this?_ He was frozen in place, unable to process what he was seeing and hearing.

"Why, Iain? You're an Overseer. You know the crystal is never to be removed from the Temple. Ever! Why? Are you in the Opposition? Tell me!" She seemed on the verge of tears.

"How do you …," was about all Iain could mutter. This was more than he could handle all at once. "Who are you?" he finally got out.

"I'm Kaen! Dammit, Iain – _I'm Kaen!_ " An image of his long-dead lover suddenly appeared before him. It was exactly as he'd always remembered her.

"… Kaen? … but …"

"Yes, Iain! Kaen! Damn you, Iain, _what have you done!_ " the young woman exclaimed, her hand trembling on her knife. "I _loved_ you, Iain. I _trusted_ you! Why are you here! Why! Answer me, dammit!"

If Iain was confused before, that was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. His mind raced. This couldn't be Kaen. She died. He watched her die. He _let_ her die! This … this is an imposter, a lie intended to distract him. It had to be! His survival instincts began to kick in. _Whoever_ this was, he was in mortal danger. He had to think. His cover was blown now, that was clear. He had to get away.

"Give me the crystal, Iain. I know you have it," the young woman said. Her voice was cold, filled with deadly malice. Whatever she was feeling before, she was past that. Her hand slowly pulled the knife, and she started to advance. "Give it to me, Iain. Don't make me kill you for it."

Iain's eyes darted around. She was smaller than him; maybe he could overpower her. But he hadn't thought to bring a weapon of his own. He had his quartz. Maybe …

Before he could finish the thought, a third voice spoke up. "Iain? Kaen? What's going on here?" It was Cayden, heading out early to the temple.

The young woman was distracted by the sudden intrusion, and Iain took advantage of it. He used the quartz the jerk the knife from her hand and flung it across the patio. But he hadn't put any thought as to where, and it embedded itself to the hilt in Cayden's throat. He gurgled something incomprehensible, and Iain immediately darted towards the forest. He didn't stop to think about what had just happened; he just ran.

And he kept running, for 20 straight hours. Time was against him; his only advantage being no one knew where he was going. He had to reach the rendezvous point where Ahote's companions waited for them. He used the quartz to keep his strength up, but that was only something he could do for so long. It was enough. He reached the water's edge and dived in, swimming toward a small, dark vessel Ahote had described before starting out. He reached up into the vessel and gave them the password – "true key" – and they pulled him in.

"Hurry," he told them. "Hunters. Seekers." It was all they needed to hear, and the sound of an engine roared in his ears. He finally collapsed as they headed out, where he didn't know or cared, as long as it was away. Only one thought went through his head as he finally succumbed to his exhaustion, waiting to eventually pass out. A single word, over and over again: "Kaen."


	19. Chapter 19

He awoke in a small cottage. Strange scents told him he wasn't in the Albione Region anymore. He was undoubtedly on another continent. He rubbed his head and felt a band around it.

"I wouldn't remove that," a man said as he felt its contours. "It keeps Ma from homing in on you."

He'd heard of this. Ahote had once told him that when an Overseer went rogue, it was necessary to interfere with his comm channel until he'd been properly masked. Ma couldn't read his thoughts, but she could track his location. This prevented that. It was an odd feeling. The channel was normally dormant, but he hadn't realized he could still detect its presence until it was blocked. He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Where am I?" His body ached, undoubtedly from the exertion. His quartz did wonders, but that much sustained running took a toll. He'd been in a full gallop for nearly a day. He comforted himself in knowing it could be a lot worse. Running was the only thing he'd known to do. It didn't give the Hunters time to arrive and descend on the island. He figured he could tolerate a few sore muscles. Still, if they'd been any further away, he'd be dead now. Of that, he was certain.

"They used to call this Florida. Part of the old American nation, before Ma did away with it. How do you feel?"

Iain ignored the question. "Who are you?"

His companion smiled. "I'll take that as a good sign. For now, no names. Something's wrong, and until we figure it out, the less you know, the better. For us."

"The girl," he said as if answering a question.

"Girl?" a second voice spoke. It was a woman who had just entered the room. "What girl?"

"There was a young woman, a temple maiden. She's in training to become a priestess. She confronted me as I was leaving the Temple. She knew who I was. She knew _what_ I was. She knew about Ma, Um, all of it. She tried to take the crystal."

"Key," the man corrected him. Iain found that oddly out of place and it irritated him. What difference did it make? "Are you sure? We thought there were only two Overseers on the islands."

"I'm sure. And I thought the same thing. Me and Cayden. But she knew things only Overseers could know. She said she'd been in the comm room and had scanned the video feed."

The woman looked at her companion with an expression of alarm. "What did she find out? Did she learn about Ahote? About us?"

"No," Iain answered, waving off the question. "I'd taken the necessary precautions. All she saw was me entering and leaving. At least, that's what she said. But she knew about Ahote. He was captured and killed."

"We were wondering what had happened to him. How?" the man asked him.

"It was the only way to get the crys… 'key.' The place was too closely guarded. He sacrificed himself, hoping I'd be able to complete the mission once everyone focused on him and not on me."

"That was a hell of a plan," the woman said with a scold. "We can't afford to lose people like that."

"Yeah? Well, next time you plan the damn thing." He didn't appreciate her attitude. "It was all we could think of. We used the fact that Ma had assigned me as a Hunter to camouflage my part in it. It worked, didn't it? You got your precious 'key,' didn't you?"

The two remained silent for several minutes. They finally rose and started to leave. He began to join them, but they stopped him. "No, Iain," the man said. "You stay. Until we figure out who that girl was, you'll remain here. We'll send food to you and fresh clothes. I assume you're most comfortable with what you were wearing when you arrived, so we're having it cleaned. It'll be sent to you by the end of the day. Either that or wear what you have on now. Your choice."

They left Iain to his own thoughts. The room was comfortable enough. There was running water and a toilet in an adjoining room. He took a shower, letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles. Someone had brought him food and a change of clothing. They were right about his tunic. He'd worn one for so long, anything else felt odd. The next morning, they came back and explained that he was still part of Ma's network. That had to change before anything else could happen. They brought out a syringe and told Iain to extend an arm. He balked.

"What is that?" he asked warily.

"Some more nano-machines," the man answered. "These rewire your comm channel so Ma can't get to you. It'll allow you to communicate with us, if Um decides to let you in. We're not sure if we trust you yet. You could be dangerous. This will reveal if Ma sent you."

Iain found the idea of another round of nano-machine intrusion highly disturbing. Besides, how did he know any of this was what they said it was? They reminded him that Ma would kill him as soon as he's caught. Without something to mask him, that was a sooner or later proposition. Sooner more likely. They wouldn't shield him if he didn't corporate, removing the band and dropping him off in some community who may or may not, hard to say, have Hunters about. The choice was stark. Stay with them, get the shot, and hope it didn't kill him. Or leave them and be dead by month's end. He held out his arm.

He remained in isolation for nearly a week, with only his two interrogators to talk to. They weren't harsh, but they were guarded, revealing nothing he couldn't figure out on his own. They went over his story with him multiple times, making small changes to it to see if they could trip him up. They were finally satisfied he was being truthful and gave him the run of the place.

* * *

"Cottage" was being a bit generous Iain concluded once he'd had a chance to see more of it. It was an old structure, sturdy enough, but ramshackle. The Opposition kept it intact as a "safe-house." Ahote had explained they had them scattered all around the globe, sitting just outside the boundaries of one of Ma's regions, where they could meet away from prying eyes and ears. How they kept them secret from Ma, Iain had no idea.

He was finally given names to match the faces: Steven and Duanphen. She said it meant "full moon," in her native language. Steven just shrugged when Iain asked what his name meant. "Just Steven," was all he said.

They brought him outside to join them for a meal. The summer air felt sticky. He was used to rain, but this unrelenting humidity grated on him.

"How do you put up with this heat," he asked, wiping his face with a towel. His two companions laughed.

"You get used to it," Steven said. "Summers here are long. And it rains just about every night this time of year. Big thunderstorms with huge lightning bolts that blow up out of nowhere then leave just about as quick. But only after they drop a ton of rain. It's pretty to look at as long as you're not caught out in it."

"So, have you learned anything?" Iain asked. The events of that night plagued his sleep. All he could see was that projected image of Kaen and Cayden with a knife sticking out of his neck. He hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt, least of all a friend. The memory of it tore at him.

"We're not sure. We think your assailant is a new class of Overseer. Something called a Keeper. Their job is to protect the keys, keep them safe. Hence the name."

"Why haven't I heard of them before?" Iain asked, wiping fresh sweat from his brow. _The building has conditioned air,_ he thought. _Why aren't we in there?_

"No one has," Duanphen answered. "We had no idea such Overseers existed. We know about Hunter and Seekers, but Keepers are new. We're not entirely certain we understand them yet."

"And Kaen? What was that all about?" Iain was afraid of what they'd say, but he had to know.

They didn't answer right away, seemingly reluctant to discuss it with him. "We think she's who she says he is," Duanphen said, putting her hand over his and squeezing it. "We think she's been kept alive by Ma, to keep her in this role. She's probably gone through several versions of herself, supposedly dying to keep people from wondering why she doesn't age like everyone else. Our best guess is Ma takes her to a rehabilitation center to heal her and change her appearance, then has her reinserted back into the community."

Iain sat dumbstruck. The hunting accident. Kaen's injuries were mortal, but he could've kept her alive long enough for the local healers to get to her. They could have saved her. He was convinced of that. But Ma refused. She even sent Cayden to kill him if he did anything. She let him think Kaen had died so she could be … remade into someone new. The thought of it sickened him. He couldn't talk for several minutes as the enormity of the news sank in. If he had any lingering doubts about the need to stop Ma, they were permanently extinguished.

She was young when they met. Certainly too young for someone of his station, but she was of eligible age in the community. It was scandalous, but not unheard of. And she seemed so much older than her years. They gravitated to each other almost from the day they met. They'd spend hours walking and holding hands, talking about whatever bit of gossip was making the rounds. Stealing away to share a forbidden kiss. And more. She was everything to him, and he knew at the core of his being she felt the same way about him.

The memory of the hunt was as fresh in his memory now as it was when it happened. Kaen had been preoccupied for days when it had been announced. Iain once asked her why she was even going, but she assured him she really wanted to. He'd never been convinced of it. He'd walk in on her crying for reasons she wouldn’t explain. She tried to blow off it as just being an emotional little girl, but he knew better. She refused to talk about whatever was bothering her, and he finally let it drop. Their final night together was one of unbridled passion. It was as if she wanted to absorb every bit of his being into her soul. She clung to him that night as if she feared she'd never see him again. No, he realized with a start. Because she knew he'd never recognize her for who she was when she returned. She was trying to burn the memory of her into _his_ soul.

Tears ran down his cheeks. He'd thought he was long past that after more than a century, but they ran as freely now as they did that day. They'd gone out and tracked several boars. A particularly large one with huge tusks suddenly lunged on the group, tearing into them in a way no one could have anticipated. He realized now that it seemed to target Kaen specifically, tearing into her flesh with hellish frenzy and trampling her. He managed to kill it and ran to her side. She was bleeding badly, and the internal damage was extensive. She reached up to caress him, then dropped her arm and closed her eyes. He cried out desperately for help, cradling her and trying to stop the bleeding, but without his tool, there was nothing he could do to save her. Cayden was there, and they struggled, Cayden finally forcing him away with brute strength. _Did he know?_ The question burned.

He never saw her after that. They said they buried her there, with the remains of the boar that had killed her. It was their custom, one Iain strove for decades afterward to change, but to no avail. She was with Salmus now, they said. She must not be disturbed lest Ankus not find her soul. She'd drift off into Oblivion, and not even her memory would remain. It must have worked because he remembered her as if she was there with him.

He suddenly felt sick and vomited up his meal behind the house. It seemed it would never end, heaves racking his body long after there was nothing left to bring up. Ma's cold callousness seared at him. He would destroy her even if it meant the end of everything or everyone. She must die. He went to his room to be alone afterward, the torment in him growing with every breath. The next morning, he delivered an ultimatum to the others. "Take me to the Rogue Seeker, or by all that is unholy I will destroy you all!"


	20. Chapter 20

Iain felt pressure moving him back. The force suddenly intensified, and he was pushed down into a chair. Steven and Duanphen had combined their tools to shove him back.

"Do you really think your threats impress us, Iain?" Steven said as the two held him in place. "You think you're the first to react this way to learning what Ma is capable of? Why do you think we're here? Now get a grip." This was the second time Iain had heard that expression. Ahote had used it once before. It sounded odd to his ears. _Grip what?_ he wondered.

"I want to see the Rogue Seeker," Iain demanded undeterred.

"Oh, sure," Duanphen said sarcastically. "We'll just knock on his door and make the introductions. He's been dying to meet you." Another odd expression. It seemed rogues had their own slang.

"You'll meet the Rogue Seeker when, and _if_ , he wants you to," Steven said. "He's not here, just leave it at that. Now tell us about that woman. Kaen. What's she really to you?"

Iain told them. This was the first time since it happened that he'd spoken to anyone about her at length, and the first time he expressed how he really felt to anyone. Once he started, he couldn't stop. He went on for hours, tears streaming down his face the whole time. He was exhausted by the catharsis, finally coming to a halt when there nothing left to say. He was spent. His companions had remained silent for most of it. This was something he needed to do, and there was little they had to offer to help him through it.

"Ma made a tactical error," Steven said finally. Duanphen looked at him angrily. Was this really the time? "He allowed this Seeker of his to become emotionally tangled with an Overseer. She hesitated. She likely would have subdued or even killed you outright if she'd been thinking clearly. It saved your life. And the mission. It's not a mistake Ma will repeat."

"Steven!" Duanphen exclaimed. "Do we really need to discuss this now?"

Steven looked at Duanphen then back to Iain. "If you insist. Personally, I think he's made of sterner stuff than that, but whatever. There's little to discuss on the subject anyway. Fine. I'll put in my report to Um recommending you be allowed to join us. If Duanphen agrees in hers, Um will contact you directly. It's the same kind of interface you had with Ma – another voice in your head. When – _if_ – that happens, you'll get your tool back."

He started to leave the room then turned back briefly. "This Keeper tells me one thing, though. If Ma went to that much trouble, then you found us another true key. Ahote didn't die for nothing. The Rogue Seeker will make the final call, but I'm convinced. We only need two more." He left and Duanphen stayed to keep Iain company for a few more hours before returning to her room.

* * *

The came back that evening and handed Iain his quartz. He'd removed it from his staff when he went back to retrieve the key. He held it in his hand, marveling at how something so small could do so much. A voice suddenly entered his mind.

 _"Iain,"_ it said. It was Um. She also sounded female to him. Ahote had explained that, unlike Ma, she sounded the same to everyone that heard her.

"Yes," he answered.

 _"Comm check complete,"_ was all the voice said, and the connection immediately dropped.

"Is she always like that?" he asked.

"You mean short, and to the point?" Steven asked with a smirk. "Pretty much. She isn't one for idle conversation. Odds are, she won't speak with you again until she decides what to do with you. However, her network offers something Ma's doesn't."

 _"We can talk to each other directly,"_ Steven's voice said, only this time it was in his head. _"Direct, two-way communications. It comes in handy considering we're no longer able to access the comm rooms. We can share images, as well."_ He suddenly saw an image of himself looking back at Steven. It was clearly a projection, slightly fuzzy, but clear enough.

"Impressive," was all Iain could think to say. He looked at his tool, then used it to bring a towel to him.

"My tool still works. Any changes with that?" he asked.

"No," Duanphen answered. "Your connection to that remains unaffected. It's on a different comm channel from the one you used to speak to Ma with."

"What about sound," he asked.

"Yes," Daunphen continued. "If we can hear it, we can share it with you. It's reasonably clear, but it's sometimes distorted."

Duanphen sat next to him. "So. Kaen. She was the first time you'd face a true choice, then. Your integration went poorly from what Ulreck told us. You didn't have to choose what happened to someone else. It was your own life that was on the line."

"Ulreck?" Iain asked. He was the Overseer that brought him into the Overseers. "Was he rogue too?"

"Yes," Steven said smiling, "and no. He was like you. A member of the opposition that remained connected to Ma's network. A 'mole,' I believe is the old term for it. He saw your struggles with integration as indicating you were somehow different. He went to great lengths to have Ma spare your life and finish the process. He brought us to your attention as a potential recruit from the outset. Seems he was right about you."

"What happened to him?" Iain asked, "Is he still out there?"

"No," Steven answered. "Shortly after you were assigned to your own Overseership in the Albione Region, he was found out and killed. We couldn't extract him before Hunters found him. They probably interrogated him, but he didn't know any more than you did. Just a name or two, that was about it. Information flowed the other way. It's likely they killed him as soon as Ma realized he had nothing to offer."

"What about you?" Steven asked. "Why are you here. You know my story. What's yours?"

Steven went dark. "I had to kill a child, little more than a baby. Ma had decided the dynasty that ruled my community was becoming too powerful. The whole 'concentration of power,' thing he obsesses over. He decided their line of succession had to end. I had to make it look like an assassination by another clan. It caused the king to start a war he was ill equipped to fight, and it ended in his ouster. Ma seemed satisfied, but I found it repugnant. There had to have been a better way. Just kill the old man, but that's now how Ma saw it. So I smothered it in its sleep. That's when Ahote approached me. I have no idea how he found me, but he did, and I joined the Opposition."

"Were you a mole, too?" Iain asked.

"No," Steven said shaking his head. "I wanted out then and there. That was a step too far."

"And you?" he asked, turning to Duanphen.

She gave a bitter smile. "Nothing nearly so dramatic. I've been doing this longer than either of you, and I'd reached my limit. It was the little things. The suppression of certain ideas Ma didn't like, the occasional assassinations, the lies, the choices I forced on my candidates. It got to be too much. I was recruited by Afua. Like Steven, I have no idea how he found me, but he spoke to my dissatisfactions, and I joined the Opposition. I didn't want to overthrow Ma, I just wanted out. The only way I could, however, was join the fight, so here I am."

"So," Iain asked, "where do we go from here? Where do _I_ go from here? Do I just hang around and wait for Um to give me some kind of task?"

The two looked at each other, then turned back to Iain and shrugged.


	21. Chapter 21

Cayden blinked as overhead lights moved past in quick succession. The young temple maiden was holding pressure on the side of his neck. Derra? Or was it Kaen? He was groggy and confused from the loss of blood. He could feel the telltale presence of an artifact assisting in keeping him from bleeding out. He wondered in his stupor how it was he could tell. It always seemed he could.

"What's goin' on," he tried to ask, but the pain stopped him from uttering the question. "Iain … what …?" he thought as a needle found its way into a vein and the room dissolved away. Kaen watched as robotic operators worked over Cayden. She'd contacted Ma and had her send an emergency transport vehicle. She used her tool to close the wound to his jugular vein. It wasn't much but it was enough to get him to the nearest center for emergency treatment. Once he was stabilized, he'd be sent to a hospital center at another location across the globe. He'd live. Kaen was grateful for that, at least.

She went to her quarters and waited for Ma to reach out to her. She'd opened her comm channel, but didn't use it. She'd failed to protect the crystal, and she had no idea how Ma would react. Protection of the crystal was Ma's most important rule. It trumped everything else, and it was the very reason she'd been chosen to be a Keeper. Protect the crystal at any and all costs. Kill as many people as you have to. Rain down terror on the land. Do anything, break any rule, but _don't allow the crystal to be taken._ She'd sworn a solemn oath to do just that. She was prepared to die for her failure. What else was left for her?

 _"Ixchel"_ It was her birth name. _"How are you feeling? I detect remorse."_ It was Ma. She sounded like her mother.

 _Yes. And regret. I failed you._ Kaen replied, struggling to maintain her composure. She wasn't afraid of death, she deserved nothing less, but her guilt was overwhelming.

 _"Yes. I understand. But that's in the past now,"_ the voice answered. It almost seemed consoling. Kaen hadn't expected this. _"Get some sleep. We'll talk again later. I have a new task for you. Contact me when you're ready."_

Kaen burst into tears. Perhaps she could redeem herself! She took some of Ma's sleep potion, briefly debating if she should down the whole bottle. Maybe she'd die in her sleep. But no. Ma had a new task for her. Hope and a renewed sense of worth gripped her heart. It was almost painful. She would live, and she would serve. Anything for Ma.

* * *

Ixchel was scared. Strangers had invaded her village in the early morning, attacking without warning. Horrific screams punctuated the air, followed by the groans of dying men. Women shrieked in terror as they were dragged away. She had no idea where they were being taken.

She wanted her mother, but she wasn't there. Ixchel was alone. She hid in a grass basket, just barely enough for her to fit into. A man was searching through the hut, and she had no doubt of his quarry. It was just a matter of time before he found her.

"Come here, little girl," the man said. He made no effort to hide the menace in his voice. "You'll be my prize. I won't let anyone else touch you." She fought back tears, smothering her sobs with her hands as the man ransacked the room. He was getting closer.

She couldn't contain a terrified squeal when a woman suddenly entered the room. It was the Bruja. The man stumbled as if shoved by an unseen force. He fell to the ground and struggled against something Ixchel could not see.

"Quazle, in here! Quickly!" the Bruja called out. Ixchel recognized the man that entered the hut. It was the Bruja's companion, a sorcerer. The man groaned as whatever was holding him down increased its pressure. The Bruja walked over and shoved a knife forcefully into his heart. He went limp, his death rattle filling the room.

"That should be the last of the raiding party. I'll scout around to make sure," the man said as he exited the room.

The Bruja hesitated. "There's a child in here. I'll join you in a moment." Ixchel tried to shrink into herself as the lid of the basket was lifted. She looked around in a panic. There was nowhere for her to run.

"Come, child," the Bruja said, holding out her hand. "The attack is over. Quazle and I have killed those we could and drove away the rest. You're safe now."

Ixchel took the offered hand and stepped out of the basket. Her face was wet, and her knees threatened to give way. Her terror had drained her, and she resigned herself to whatever fate awaited her. She accompanied the Bruja out of the hut into the light of day. Bodies littered the ground, all of them dead or dying.

The survivors of the village shrank away from her when she began to approach them. She was touched by magic - taboo. Only her mother would have embraced her, but her mother was nowhere to be seen. The others would not accept her. She belonged to the Bruja now.

* * *

Kaen woke with a start. It was the old nightmare. She reached out with a trembling hand and turned on the lights. She stumbled to the toilet and retched up what little remained in her stomach. She collapsed, and gripped the bowl, sobs racking her body.

She eventually made her way to the room where Cayden was sleeping. Bags of fluid hung from poles, their lines delivering vital fluids and medications to the body lying still on the gurney. A clear mask rested across his face, and she could watch his breaths come and go. It seemed he was out of danger. For now, anyway. Still, that was a dangerous wound, and it was unlikely that even Ma's medical facilities would ever be able to restore his voice fully.

A fresh wave of guilt and regret coursed through her body. She'd faltered when she saw Iain. She should have killed him immediately, but she hesitated, and he escaped. It was inexcusable. The crystal should have been her singular priority, even at the cost of Cayden's life. But she'd reacted without thinking, rushing to his side to save him. She twice failed to do the only thing she was there to do. How it was that Ma didn't have her Hunters kill her was a mystery.

She made her way to the kitchen. She knew she should eat, but feared she wouldn't be able to hold anything down. She settled for a protein drink and sat at an empty table, alone with her thoughts.

She had been 13 when her village was attacked. It was the day she would be accepted into the community as a woman. Her parents would present her to the village shaman, and he'd verify her virginity. She would be given to the man chosen for her at birth to be her husband, and she'd start a new life. They would have babies of their own. This was supposed to be her day, one she'd looked forward to her entire life. She and her mother had prepared for months for this event. She was ecstatic the night before, barely able to sleep.

Instead, her father was brutally killed, and her mother was taken away. She never saw her again. Her husband to be survived his wounds, but even he would have nothing to do with her. She was taboo now. She belonged to the Bruja, and no man could have her. No man would want her.

Ixchel stayed with the Bruja after that, never leaving her side. She lived with a constant sense of dread that crouched just below her thoughts, causing her to jump at the smallest noise or unexpected event. The Bruja seemed to understand and went to great pains to comfort her. They slept together in the same bed, the Bruja holding her as she cried herself to sleep. In time, her fear turned to anger then to hate. She wanted those who killed her parents dead.

The Bruja resisted her pleas for revenge. "No, child," she'd say. "Vengeance and death are not our way. They eat at your soul, turning you into the monsters you seek to destroy. We must work with them, help them, show them the path of life. You must learn to forgive. If you can't, then you must learn to put this behind you. Don't allow yourself to be consumed by your hatred." But Ixchel would have none of it.

She accompanied the Bruja as she traveled, assisting her in her tasks. That was all she was ever called – the Witch, her true name long forgotten. The Mayyaka were a superstitious people, and of all the shamans, the Bruja and her companion were the most feared. To know their true names was to invite a curse worse than death.

It had never crossed Ixchel's mind what life for the Bruja must have been like. Now that she lived with her, she became aware of the isolation imposed on the old woman. Ixchel didn't understand at first why she was so feared. She was always gentle with anyone she was with, offering advice but never imposing her will. Her compassion knew no bounds, yet she was kept at arm's length. Tolerated, even appreciated, but never accepted.

It was when the Bruja and her companion finally confronted the clan that attacked her village that she understood. They were intransigent, refusing to abandon their violent ethos. They'd reintroduced human sacrifice, something the Bruja would not, could not, tolerate. They were becoming too powerful, and finally, the Bruja decided it was time to end their reign of terror. She watched as the Bruja and her companion discussed their plans in hushed whispers. She listened as best she could, picking up bits and pieces as they spoke. She heard very little, but she'd heard enough. She thrilled at the prospect of what was to come. They mentioned someone they called "Ma" several times, glancing her way each time. It seemed this "Ma," a god perhaps, was the one giving them permission to proceed.

"Stay here, Ixchel," the Bruja admonished as she departed with Quazle. "I don't want you to be a part of this." Ixchel nodded in agreement, but it was a lie. She waited for a short time then followed quietly behind. She was careful not to make sound, but an errant twig snapped caused the Bruja to turn and look her way. She froze in the darkness, holding her breath in fear that she would be found out. The Bruja peered intently in her direction for several long seconds, then turned and resumed her journey. Ixchel let out a soft sigh of relief.

The two shamans came upon the encampment in the dead of night and unleashed their wrath. There were no warnings, no threats, no attempt at negotiation. The decision had been made, and only utter destruction would do. She hid in the dark undergrowth and watched transfixed as thunder and lightning filled the night. People ran out of their shelters only to be struck down by powerful bolts of fire from the sky. Fearsome beasts with blood-curdling howls charged out of the shadows, increasing their panic. Fully grown men were thrown like ragdolls against rocks, their heads crushed with sickening efficiency. She felt the splatter of hot blood across her face as one man's skull was crushed mere inches from where she hid in the darkness. She was sickened and excited by the carnage.

They hunted everyone that tried to escape and destroyed them without mercy or hesitation. They came for them, unrelenting in their deadly purpose, until no one, man or woman, remained. Only the children were spared. This was the only time she felt guilt, remembering what it was like when the adults in her village had been brutally murdered. She put that out of her mind quickly, however. Unlike her parents, these peopled deserved their fate. When it was finally done, she watched as the Bruja and Quazle collected their bodies, floating them to a funeral pyre then lighting it on fire.

Ixchel relished this memory. _That wasn't vengeance,_ she thought. _That was righteous retribution._


	22. Chapter 22

Kaen returned to her room and tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She finally gave up and revisited Cayden's room. A doctor had flown in to supervise Cayden's treatment, and he was doing something with the monitoring equipment. He was part of a small corps of Overseers that were tasked in a support role. Ma's technology and infrastructure were vast and more than capable for most tasks, but sometimes a human presence was needed.

"You must be the one who brought him in," he said as he spotted her. "You used your tool to control the bleeding?"

"Yes," she answered. "The knife was in his neck, and blood was gushing everywhere. He pulled it out which just seemed to make it worse." The attendant nodded with a frown. "I held my hand on it and used my tool to slow his heartbeat and close the wound."

"Did you try a tourniquet?" He was smiling at what she assumed was meant to be a joke. She didn't find it funny. His grin faltered, and he returned his attention to Cayden.

"Well, it's not as bad as it must have looked. The knife missed the spinal column, though I thought at first it may have nicked it a little." He referenced an image of Cayden as he continued. Kaen was amazed by it. It peered beneath the skin, revealing details that normally could only be seen on a rotting corpse.

"The knife penetrated from the side here," he noted, pointing to a spot on the image, "and nicked the jugular vein. It wasn't a large cut, but it was enough. He would have bled out within minutes, half an hour if he was lucky, if you hadn't intervened. It looks like it damaged the larynx, but it's hard to say how badly."

The Overseer concept of time was odd to Kaen, even now. She'd grown up with natural rhythms: seasons, phases of the moon, the position of the sun, the number of heartbeats. Concepts like minutes and hours were foreign to her, and she still struggled to interpret what he'd meant by "half an hour."

"It was the bleeding that would have killed him. Your quick action was the only thing that saved him. The med-machines were able to suture the wound, and they replenished vital fluids. I've started an antibiotic drip, and I'm keeping him sedated. I was concerned we may have to intubate him, but he's breathing on his own. It's labored, but he's managing. However, he'll be eating through a tube for a while until the swelling goes down, I'm afraid. We'll be leaving shortly to a better facility."

He looked at the worried expression on Kaen's face and waved away her concern. "That's just precautionary. The med-machines did their jobs. He'll be fine. I just want to keep an eye on him until he recovers."

He walked over to Kaen and put a hand on her shoulder. "How about you?" he asked. "You don't seem to have been wounded from the looks of it."

"No, I wasn't hurt," she answered, shaking her head. "Just Cayden."

"Do you need anything?" She shook her head again. "How about someone to talk to? This must have been traumatic, even for an Overseer. There's always Ma, of course, but sometimes it helps to talk face to face with someone."

"No," she said, coiling her emotions into her gut. "Just look after Cayden."

He nodded and turned back to his charge. Satisfied, he unlocked the wheels of the gurney and began to roll him out of the room.

"Suit yourself," he said as he pushed the cart down the hallway. "We have Overseers for just that purpose if you change your mind. Let Ma know, and he'll send someone."

Who could she talk to wondered as she watched them depart? She was a Keeper – someone other Overseers didn't even know existed. She couldn't talk about how she felt about her failure. He thought she'd done a good thing by saving Cayden. But in reality, she failed. He should have gone after Iain even knowing Cayden would die. There was no one other than Ma she could talk to.

Kaen returned to her room and braced herself. She opened her comm channel and reached out with her mind. _Ma. I'm ready now._

 _"Hello, Ixchel,"_ Ma replied. Kaen couldn't tell what she was thinking. Ma was never emotional in her communications, though she took great pains to look after the emotional needs of her Overseers. Was she angry? Disappointed? Would she berate Ixchel? The gods knew she deserved it. But she was her normal, matter of fact self.

 _"The loss of the key was a grave setback,"_ Ma continued. Kaen was confused by the term. _Key? Is that what she calls the crystal?_

Kaen broke out in tears again. _I'm so sorry, Ma! I … failed to protect it. It was my one purpose. I deserve whatever punishment you want to impose on me. I shouldn't be allowed to live after this._

 _"That would serve no purpose,"_ Ma replied. _"What's done is done. The fault is mine. I knew of your past with Iain, and I failed to consider that it might interfere with your ability to fulfill your duty. I didn't expect him to turn on me like that. It was a mistake. I won't make it again. A new key has been generated and will be delivered to another community soon. I already have a new Keeper in training. He will take over for you when he's ready."_

Kaen hardened at the sound of Iain's name. _Then I want to be a Hunter! I want to find Iain and kill him for his betrayal._ She hesitated for a second as her rage built. _I want to be the one to take his life. It is the only way I can redeem myself._

 _"No,"_ Ma answered evenly. _"I have enough Hunters for now. They are seeking Iain and the rest of the Opposition as I speak. I have another task for you. I need a new Seeker."_

Kaen was startled by this revelation. There were rumors of special Overseers called Seekers, but no one knew if they even existed. Who they were and what they did was the subject of much speculation, but no one knew anything for sure. Many Overseers believed they didn't exist. Among those who thought otherwise, it was generally agreed that Seekers had special abilities unique to them, but as to what those were or what they were for, no one knew. Ma made it clear that the subject was one she would not discuss.

 _A Seeker?_ she asked.

 _"Yes,"_ Ma replied. _"Three Seekers are looking for stolen keys, but one was recently killed. I need a replacement. I've chosen you."_

* * *

Ixchel grabbed the satchel and slung it over her shoulder. She and the Bruja traveled to a village that was being ravaged by an unknown illness. Several people had died, and those that that were dying were covered with small pus-filled blisters. This seemed to scare the Bruja, and she spoke with Qualze about it.

"It's smallpox," she said grimly, "and it's spreading." The color drained from his face when he heard the news.

"Are you sure?" he asked, clearly shaken by what he heard. He sat quietly for several seconds as if listening to someone Ixchel couldn't hear.

"Ma has a theory," he finally said. "Someone must have stumbled across an ancient cache of biologicals and was exposed to the dormant virus." The Bruja nodded in agreement.

"Regardless, we need to deal with this," he said. "They have no immunity to this virus. It'll wipe them out."

"Ma is sending us a vaccine," the Bruja said, cutting him off. "It's being delivered by an airship. I'm taking Ixchel with me to collect it tonight."

Quazle looked at the young woman. "Ixchel?" he asked. "Is that wise?"

The Bruja looked at Ixchel for several seconds. "She's a clever child," she finally said. "She's been by my side for two years now, and she's aware that things aren't all they seem to be. Isn't that right child?" she asked, stroking Ixchel's hair. "There's no way I can keep all my secrets from her. She may as well be of help."

Quazle scowled but didn't argue. "Fine," he said, clearly disapproving of the decision. "You're responsible for her. I'll make my preparations for when the vaccine arrives." He strode angrily out of the hut.

Ixchel followed the Bruja to a remote location where a craft flew out of the sky and landed. It was loud as it touched down, and Ixchel had to shield her eyes from the wind it blew up. The Bruja removed several pouches and handed half of them to her. The craft lifted off in a loud rush. She'd seen many strange things during her time with the Bruja, but nothing nearly so dramatic. It was as thrilling as it was terrifying.

"Take those to Quazle, and be quick about it," the Bruja admonished. "Meet back at the hut. I have to prepare. We'll leave as soon as you get back, so hurry."

She ran as quickly as she could to Quazle's hut and delivered the medicine pouches. He seemed more collected now, less irritated than before over Ixchel's involvement. He took the pouches and examined them. Satisfied, he escorted her to the door.

"Go," he said. "We don't have time to waste. I'll handle my charges. You and the Bruja can take care of the rest."

He paused, and for a moment, she thought she saw pity in his eyes. "Hurry," he said then turned back into the hut and the mysterious pouches. She ran to where the Bruja waited for her, her thoughts jumbled. One thing was certain. There was more going on than either he or the Bruja were telling her.

When she arrived, the Bruja had emptied the contents of the pouches onto a table. Strange objects lay strewn around, and it whatever they contained had been poured out into clay jars, all but one of which had been sealed with wax. The Bruja took a thin, pointed shard of obsidian and dipped it in the liquid in the remaining jar. She approached Ixchel and told her to remove her smock. She took the shard and pricked the skin of Ixchel's upper arm repeatedly then repeated the process on herself.

"This is going to itch and fester," she said as she bandaged Ixchel's arm. "Try not to scratch it. It will take nearly a moon's cycle to finish its work, and you will be left with a scar. This will protect us from the disease. Now let's go." They put the jars in woven baskets, placed them on the back of a pack animal the Bruja had collected from her corral, then set out into the emerging dawn.

 _Keys? What are they?_ Kaen asked, astounded that Ma would choose her, someone who'd already failed her once.

_"You will travel to a location known only to the other Seekers and me. Once there, I will explain further. A transport ship is waiting at the dock. Leave now."_

Kaen stopped by the room she was using and collected what little gear she'd brought with her. She hurried out of the facility and to a small dock where the ship was tied up. She boarded, and it immediately set out. It was an autonomous vessel, and once again, she was alone with her memories.

Ixchel and the Bruja moved as quickly as their pack animal would allow. Ixchel was full of questions, but she didn't know how to ask them.

"Bruja," she finally asked, "what's going on? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"A pestilence has come to the Mayyaka, and unless Qualze and I stop it, it could wipe out everyone here. At the very least, it will decimate the population. People will die slow, painful deaths. It is too late for many of those already infected."

"But why aren't we returning to the village?" Ixchel wondered. They were headed in another direction altogether.

"I need to inoculate …" she paused when she realized Ixchel had no idea what that meant. "I need to get this medicine to people who aren't sick yet. This disease is going to spread no matter what Quazle and I do, and the only way to stop it is to prevent people from becoming sick when it arrives. You and I probably already have this disease, which is why we took the first dose of medicine."

Ixchel's eyes got wide at that. "Don't worry. This medicine is strong, specially made for this purpose. It'll work so long as you're not showing symptoms … so long as you're not sick yet. We need to get this to the others before they become sick as well."

They traveled from village to village, stopping only to eat and sleep briefly before continuing on. Ixchel was surprised at her lack of fatigue and assumed the Bruja was the reason. The Bruja approached the leader of each clan and explained that a curse had been set upon the land. She told them that a special ceremony was needed to protect them, then made an elaborate show full of incantations, candles, and prayers. She injected the strange fluid into the arms of everyone, even the youngest among them. They would pack up and travel further inland until they'd reached everyone.

They eventually made their way back to the village where the Bruja first discovered the illness. Only a handful of adults had survived, covered with tiny scars all over their bodies from the blisters. The Bruja explained to Ixchel that they no longer needed the medicine. They'd survived on their own and were no longer in danger. They burned the bodies of the dead and gave special blessings to the survivors.

They returned to the hut, and the Bruja set aside the remaining medicine. She turned to Ixchel and held her hand.

"You know much of my secrets now. More than you should, but it couldn't be helped. It's time. I've spoken with my benefactor, and he agrees you should become a Bruja like me. You've been selected."

Ixchel felt a thrill run through her body. She'd always hoped and feared this day would come. A bruja! "What do I have to do?"

"Hold out your arm, dear. There is something I need to give you. It's a small prick, then you'll sleep. After that, we'll see how you react."

The Bruja removed a syringe from a pouch, filled it with fluid, and injected the nano-machines into her arm. She gave Ixchel a sleep potion then waited to see how the integration progressed. The next few weeks would determine if Ixchel lived or died.


End file.
